Confessions of Konoha High
by Uchiha brothers lover
Summary: Sasuke runs away with his brother Itachi.When Sasuke finally thinks he can live a happy life and forget his past,he runs into a secret that threatens to destroy everything...his school is the main base of the Akai Yakuza! [ItaSasu,Onesided SasuNaru]
1. A New Start

If you don't already know…I don't own Naruto or Death Note. Cries I WANT TO THOUGH!

Confessions of Konoha High 

Whoever holds Death Note rules the Akai Yakuza-the most powerful gang in Japan! The last leader went mad and lost his book…and it finds its way into the hands of 2 brothers…

Neither one of them spoke. It was awkward…to Sasuke at least. Itachi never spoke. This was natural to the older Uchiha, but Sasuke didn't like it. At least it was better from what they were leaving behind.

Just because your family is rich doesn't mean you can't come from a broken home. Their mother Mikoto died when Sasuke was six from leukemia. Ever since then, their father Fugaku became depressed and began drinking. He would come home late at least once a week drunk and beat his two sons. Sasuke more so since he was not as 'perfect' as Itachi was.

Five years went by in this fashion, and it changed when Itachi ran away when he was sixteen. Then the following five years was almost unbearable for Sasuke…alone in a house with his father, getting beaten twice as hard for both him and in Itachi place with only the servants for comfort. Not that they could do much anything. Fugaku could bribe the police and fire any servant who stood in his way.

Then a week ago, Itachi called Sasuke and told him to pack one suitcase with his clothes and anything he doesn't want to leave behind. Sasuke did but nothing happened (Except now there was a confused Uchiha). Yesterday afternoon, while Fugaku was at his business (He owned a multi-million dollar company) Itachi returned for about five minutes and took Sasuke and his things. Together, the now sixteen year old and the twenty one year old left the house and their past behind forever. Since then, neither one has spoken more than three words to the other.

The silence was beginning to bother Sasuke. He didn't even know where he was going nor had he heard from his brother for these long five years. So you'd think they'd have plenty to talk about. Well, Uchihas have never been that much of talkers and it was clear that Itachi wouldn't be the first to say anything. In the end, it had to be the younger one to break the silence.

"Um…" Sasuke began. Itachi took his eyes off the road to look at his brother in the passengers seat. "Where have you been Aniki?" Itachi looked back at the road. Sasuke feared he wouldn't answer then they'd be back where they started-_The Silent Stage_.

However, "The city" escaped Itachi's lips without expression.

The Uchiha mansion was 5.5 million dollars worth and it was in the deep country where the company's 'hidden' headcounter was. Fugaku would leave on business almost every other day to some city in the world. But he'd be back by the time the week is over. If he were there all the time, his father would probably have killed Sasuke a long time ago.

"Which city?" Sasuke asked, not taking his eyes off his brother whose eyes in return were on the road.

"Tokyo."-Short and Simple!

"Is that where we're staying?"

"Yes."

Sasuke began to get irritated. "Come on! You've got to give me more than that!"

Itachi looked back at his brother, a little confused. "What more do you want me to say?"

"Well, you've been gone for five years! We haven't spoken to each other almost since you left, if you count the phone call you gave me a conversation. You could have asked if I wanted to leave or something!"

Itachi went back to his expressionless mask. "You mean…" he was silent for a moment. "Do you want to come with me or would you prefer we drive back home?"

Sasuke realized where the conversation had gone and didn't like it. "NO, NO! I want to come with you! I'd rather die than go back!"

"Then why did you just tell me to ask if you wanted to come or not?"

Sasuke sighed and looked down onto the car's floor, "No, you got it all wrong. That's not what I meant to say. I just missed you is all. I wanted to hear from you, but you never called…it was the first time you've spoken to me in five years…and we didn't say much. But I'm not upset to be here! I want to be here." He looked back up at Itachi, " It's good to see you again nii-san."

Itachi managed to crack a smile for his brother. Itachi did always have a soft spot for his ototou. "Good to see you again too. And I'm sorry I've been ignoring you. I didn't want you to get caught talking with me. Fugaku would probably have killed you if he found out. That's why I haven't spoken. I didn't want him to make your life worst than it already was." Itachi never called Fugaku his father. He called him by his name.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. It caught him off guard, that's for sure! Now he was at a loss for words. "Well," Itachi continued, "after I left, I went to our Aunt Kimona's for about 2 weeks. Deciding on where I planned to go and what to do. Being only sixteen and making my own way in a city was going to be pretty hard. But, I went there anyway. Aunt Kimona and Uncle Shigure gave me enough of money for a down payment on an apartment that I was sharing with two other guys.

"I started working for a…" he thought for a minute "a…a _private _organization. The pay was good and I was promoted a few months ago. So I was able to save up a lot of extra money and now, I have my own apartment in Shinagawa and I'm paying for my college there too."

"College and a job with a nice apartment in Shinagawa? Man Itachi! You seem to be doing well." Sasuke exclaimed. Itachi shrugged, "I'm doing okay. I'm not the richest by any means of the word, but I am comfortable. I wanted to get you out of that house earlier, but I decided to wait until I was secure in a good area. It did take a little longer than I wanted it to be. But there was really nothing I could do about that."

Sasuke thought for a minute, trying to understand what he said. Itachi always had a way of saying one thing but meaning another and all the while telling the truth. Even when he was younger, Sasuke had trouble trying to figure out the hidden meanings in Itachi's words. He was hiding something. Sasuke decided not to pursue it. Itachi won't reveal anything to him anyway.

"But what is your job that gives you such good pay?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I work for a **_private_** organization." He told him.

"Yes, you said that but what do you do?"

Now Itachi was getting annoyed that Sasuke wasn't getting his obvious hint. "I do a lot of things. It would be complicated and pointless to tell you about them." Sasuke began to protest but stopped when he saw Tokyo finally coming at him from the distance. "Whoa!" Sasuke said gaining him a smirk from Itachi. They never visited the city when they were younger. Their father went constantly but only on business. He only took their mother on those trips, but he never bothered with his sons. It was only natural for Itachi to want to go towards the city.

"I can't wait to see where we live!" Sasuke told Itachi, his eyes widened as they came closer to the tall buildings, shrines, and castles. Sasuke took it all in at once, wanting to see everything as quickly as possible.

"You'll get your fun when the day is done. You'll probably be here for a while, so don't move too fast or you'll pass everything."

"**You're **one to talk!" Sasuke joked.

"W-O-W!" Sasuke said as Itachi walked up from behind him. They had pulled into a spot in front of a huge building that looked like a five star hotel for celebrities, but it was their apartment complex. The outside was white stone with automatic doors. The inside was made of the most amazing sandy colored marble, which even went up the columns. There were two elevators made of a mirror like gold that was so even that it almost looked like real gold. _'Maybe it is!'_ Sasuke thought. It wouldn't surprise him to be honest. In between the two elevators, was a giant mahogany desk and dead in the center of the wood was a large golden plague that had the word 'Security' engraved deeply on it. There was a very intimidating person sitting at the desk. Sasuke saw security people in movies before. They were lazy, fat, and/or old men. But this person wasn't any of the above.

He was actually a she. She was tall and thin, but it was obvious that she was strong and not the type of person you'd want to get into a fight with. Her hair was short like Sasuke's. It was tied back into one big dark violet spike and she wore a long tan coat. She sat on top of the desk with her hands on the wood and her legs crossed.

"Well, Well, Well. What have we here?" She said in a cool voice, her eyes like liquid metal moving over Sasuke like he was the new prize of the hour. Itachi remained calm and didn't really pay mind to her, so Sasuke tried to do the same.

"Who is he Itachi?" she asked him directly as he approached one of the elevators. He pushed to up button before looking back at her.

"He is my little brother Sasuke, so Anko keep your hands off of him. He is not for your games." He thought for a minute, "And he's moving in with me, so allow him up from now on." At this time, the elevator door opened and Itachi walked in closely followed by Sasuke.

"You never let me have any fun Itachi!" Anko yelled after him. "Nice to meet you Sasuke!" she was able to say before the elevator doors closed. Sasuke looked over at Itachi. "She seemed nice."

Itachi sighed, "She's…interesting. She flirts with everyone if they are male and doesn't give the time of day to any girls. Don't think too much of her. She isn't really serious if she does flirt with you. She does that cause she thinks it's 'fun'." Itachi explained.

"You really live in a nice place. Seriously! Wait! What floor do we live on?"

"The ninth. Which reminds me…

"Sasuke, we'll get you settled in tomorrow. Maybe get you some more clothes and furniture to your liking. But then I have to go back to work and you need to go to school."

"School?!" Being rich they've been home-schooled.

Itachi nodded, "I've enrolled you into Konoha High. It's not too far from here, so you shouldn't get lost. I mean did you expect me to teach you like we were at home? I have college and a job, remember." Sasuke still frowned. He never went to school before, let alone in a big city. But I guess there was no choice.

"Konoha High, right?" Sasuke asked for a confirmation. Itachi smirked and nodded. '_This may get interesting…'_


	2. Meet Kyuubi

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke awoke before his alarm clock went off. It was going to be his first day at school ever and he was a little anxious. (I would be too!) After trying to get back to sleep for twenty minutes, he realized he wasn't going to fall back asleep and got up. It was a ten 'til six and he didn't have to be at school until 9:00.

Like Itachi said, they went out yesterday and got all the things he would need while in Tokyo like more clothing, books, school supplies, and even some food that Sasuke can make himself. (Not that there was much since he had a personal chef at home that made him whatever he wanted when he was hungry.) Itachi teased him about it all night long.

After picking out his outfit of a short-sleeved black shirt and baggy black jeans (Konoha High didn't require a uniform-much to Sasuke's pleasure.) then he hopped into the shower. Sasuke liked his room. It had its own queen-sized bed, giant flat screen TV, bedside table with a lamp and clock, a dresser, a desk with a computer, and a huge bathroom connected onto it. It did confuse Sasuke at first. How could Itachi afford a place like this? Not only that, but still be able to pay for food, electricity, and still have a bunch of money to burn so he could bring his brother with him too. It didn't make sense!

It didn't matter though. It seems no matter what Sasuke said, Itachi would just avoid answering any of his questions. Normally, Sasuke would peruse the matter, but he didn't want to get on Itachi's nerves, especially since Itachi was doing so much for him. Maybe later, when he gets more comfortable around here.

By the time Sasuke had showered, dressed, fixed up his hair, and packed up all his things for school it was only 7:05. He had plenty of time to kill. He decided to make himself some breakfast. But the problem is…he really couldn't make anything and he didn't want to burn the apartment complex down, at least not during his first week. In the end, he made himself some toast. It was easy and anyone can do it. He ate slowly thinking about what he should do. '_School can't be that bad._' Sasuke told himself.

Time went by slowly after he had finished. There was nothing left to do except wait for the inevitable

-SASUKE P.O.V- 

_(Inner sigh_) Time went by so slowly. I was literally watching the clock tick away as I waited. I would have turned on the TV or radio to entertain me as I waited, but I didn't want to wake Itachi.

Yesterday I decided that while I'm here, I'd get my own job and pay for my own keep. I didn't want to become a burden upon Itachi since he was both at school and working while I lived in his apartment and ate his food. It didn't seem fair. It's not like I can afford to pay for half the rent or anything. I mean that thing is crazy! But I can pay for my own intuition at school. I also told aniki that I'd pay for my own car. (He offered to get me one yesterday but I said no. I'll have to walk from place to place for a while.) Aniki protested, but I think it is best this way. It may not be much compared to what aniki pays, but it's a start. I wonder what job I'll get.

Thinking did help pass the time, since by the time I looked at the clock again; it was almost 8:25. I figured that since it was going to be my first day, it wouldn't matter if I were a couple minutes early. That way I can look at the school grounds. I don't want to get lost or need to look at a map the whole time.

I was about to walk out the door when I realized something. Aniki says he had to leave early today for his job, but I haven't seen him all morning. Maybe he forgot to set his alarm. I put my stuff down and walked down the hall to Itachi's room. I didn't bother knocking since it was most likely he was still asleep. But when I looked into the room, he was already gone_. 'That's weird. I was up at 5:20…that means he had to have been up and left before I even woke up. He did say he was leaving early, but **this early**…?'_

As I was about to walk out, I noticed a piece of paper upon his bed. I knew I shouldn't have picked it up or opened it since it was Itachi's and it was his personal business, but my curiosity got the best of me. It read:

_Sasuke,_

_Forgive me. I wanted to wish you luck on your first day, but I regret to say that I was called in to work on urgent business. I'll see you when I get home which may be after you. I'll want to hear how your day goes._

_Aniki_

So Itachi had left! His job has some unreasonable hours if he had to leave before five. Then again, I hadn't heard the phone ring or the door open or close…that's weird.

P.S.- I knew you would enter my room and read this note. You are both nosey and predictable.

"Damn him" I said aloud. Not that anyone would hear me but I had to say it. He knew me too well.

Not wanting to be late for being early, I left Itachi's room and grabbed my stuff. I was on my way to Konoha High for the first time. How bad can it be?

-Regular P.O.V- 

Sasuke wasn't as early as he wanted to be. By the time he got there, it was only ten minutes till class started. Half of the school was already there; talking with their old friends and getting ready for the day ahead of them. Sasuke never felt so out of place, but he decided that this was a bad as it was going to be. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the school grounds.

It was weird. From the instant Sasuke walked in he got many looks from everyone-mainly girls. There were a lot of giggles and whispers afterwards. Some even followed him a bit, talking amongst themselves on who should talk to him first. I guess it was better than not being noticed at all, right?

Sasuke already had his schedule, but he didn't know which way to go or who to talk to. He looked around, but he didn't see anyone he felt comfortable to ask for a favor. After a few minutes of continual stares and laughs, Sasuke gave up. He sighed and sat down under a tree, letting the shade conceal him from the sun. It was nice to get away from all those creepy people for a minute and think about what he was going to do. That was until someone came up next to him.

Sasuke looked over to see a girl about his age with long blonde hair tied back into one huge ponytail that went down her entire back. Her eyes were a very bright blue and she wore a purple tank top with a matching skirt. "Hello. I'm Ino Yamanaka. Are you new here?" she asked innocently to the boy sitting below her.

Sasuke blinked. "Um…yes. I am." It was almost a question.

She smiled. "Well, if you need any help. You can always ask me anything!" she said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He wanted to ask for her help, but something told him not to. "No…that's okay. Thanks but I can do this myself." he told her. Her smile vanished for a minute but she was able to catch herself, "Well…you know where to find me." She told him as she walked off. Sasuke watched her leave before he gave out a sigh.

"I know, that girl is so troublesome." a lazy voice said behind him. Sasuke jumped and whirled around quickly. There were four people standing behind him, three guys and one girl. The guy who had spoken had his black hair tied back in a bun like Ino's but his was a lot shorter, spikier, and it stood up…a lot. The girl had pink bubblegum hair and jade green eyes. Not to mention her forehead was bigger than normal. She watched as Ino walked back to her friends with a sour look on her face. The boy next to the pink haired girl had long blackish brown hair. It was tied at the end, his skin was pale (not as pale as Sasuke's), his eyes were pale white-pupil less, and he had a bandage of some kind tied around his forehead. The last guy was the weirdest of them all, with his face hidden behind a gray coat and black shades. He had short hair that stood up worse than anyone he has ever seen. It kinda creeped Sasuke out.

"You shouldn't let her do that to you. She comes after all good looking guys and tries to reel them in." the pale-eyed boy told him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the four strangers.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. That's Shikamaru Nara," he pointed to the lazy looking one. "That's Shino Aburame," he pointed to the one with the coat, "And the lady is Sakura Haruno." The one called Neji told him. "Now that you know us, who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke. I just moved here the other day."

"So you're the new guy everyone has been talking about." Sakura said, as she looked him over. "I can see why Ino was interested…"

Shikamaru sighed, "Women…so troublesome…" Sasuke laughed a little.

"Well, since your new here, how about we show you around." the Hyuuga offered. Sasuke was all but willing to trust these four people. They all looked his age too. Luckily, they were all in his homeroom. During which they all figured out what classes they shared with him. Neji had the first two classes with him and last period along with Shikamaru too. Sakura only shared one class of third period and Shino had fourth period with him. They all agreed to help him out around the school grounds and they'll all meet for lunch at 12:30.

Neji and Sasuke's first class was English, which was good since Sasuke was fluent in the language (His father made him). Their teacher was Ms. Kurenai, who seemed like a nice teacher. She was kind enough just to call his name a made everyone say hello to him, but that was all.

Second class was also with Neji, it was History and the teacher was named Zabuza. He was a big guy who would probably kill you if you didn't turn in your homework. Third period was with Sakura in physics. The teacher was a sweet woman but very timid named Shizune. She liked animals, pigs in particular. That was why she didn't teach Biology where they dissected animals.

After that class, it was time for lunch. "Have you met the principle?" Neji began as the five of them walked away from the building and towards another tree in the school yard.

"Yes, Ms. Tsunade, right?"

"That's right. She is okay but she is a huge gambler, often drunk, almost never here, and she has a few favorites who can skip out whenever they want and not have anything placed against them." Sakura complained almost whined.

"Yeah, but they are all high class members from the Akai Yakuza. So it's not like we can do anything." Shikamaru said almost in a yawn.

"Akai Yakuza? What's that?" Sasuke asked. Everyone froze almost instantly as he said it. Sasuke looked back at his new friends and saw how stiff they had become. "What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"You don't know?!" Sakura said loudly in great shock. The others were just as surprised as her. Sasuke shook his head.

"Where are you from? Mars!?"

"No…Out on the country."

"That makes since, but I thought everyone knew of the Akai Yakuza."

"Well, I don't! What is it?" Sasuke replaced his embarrassment with anger.

"It's one of the top five gangs in Japan…maybe all of Asia!" Sakura told him.

"Most of its members attend this school too! The leader of the gang at the moment goes by the name of Kyuubi. He is one of the most deadly men in the world. He has many under his command, but there are 'honorary' members who hang with him all the time. They are also heads of the Yakuza." Neji explained like it was nothing to him.

"Does Kyuubi go here too?" Sasuke asked, but his question was answered but not by Neji or any of his other friends. "Why yes, he does or should I say, **'I'** do." Sasuke turned slowly and found himself face to face with a person with very short blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He wore a short sleeve black shirt with black wristbands with spikes around each wrist. His pants were bright orange and he had on black tennis shoes. Around his neck, he had on a long chain, dog tags. He looked older than the rest of them. They were all sophomores, but he obviously was a senior.

"But who is it that asks about me?" he asked the young Uchiha with a smile. He approached Sasuke almost floating like, but Sasuke backed away. "I'm Sasuke. So. Stay. Away. From. Me." He threatened. Sasuke knew that this guy was dangerous. But Kyuubi considered his threat, than followed it with a chuckle. "You asked about me…it is only natural for me to be suspicious."

"I've never heard of your little gang." Sasuke spat, "That's why I was asking."

Kyuubi looked Sasuke over again. "Okay then, I guess this means I still have a way to go with my Yakuza's reputation." He smiled at Sasuke again, then gave him a slight nod before walking away.

"Whoa!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, Wow!" Sakura agreed.

"That was stupid." Neji said but he had a smirk across his face.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Sakura practically ran over to Sasuke. "You stood up to Kyuubi! That was amazing! No ones ever done that!"

Sasuke gave them a confused look, "But I didn't do anything."

"Not by our book!" Sakura went on. While Shikamaru and Sakura were going on and on about the Akai Yakuza and how cool Sasuke was, Neji slipped away from the group. Stopping slightly to tell Shino he was going to the restroom. He nodded in understanding.

Neji left towards the building, but stopped at the janitor's office. With three knocks placed in a special rhythm, a tall senior boy with dark red hair let him in slowly. "Hello Hyuuga." He greeted him.

"Hello Kankuro."

"Good thing you're here Neji." Neji turned to his leader, Kyuubi. "I wanted to ask about that new boy."

"His name is Sasuke, he moved he recently, sir." Neji answered almost at once.

"Where is he from?"

"I don't know. He said from the country." Neji waited for Kyuubi's approval before he continued.

"Keep an eye on him Neji. He might have a use for him later."

"Yes, lord Kyuubi."

Kyuubi chuckled, "How many times have I told you to call me by my name?"

"I'm sorry…Naruto."

To Be Continued… 


	3. Intense Moments

I don't own Naruto!!! I really wish I did. I do own a death note…but it still hasn't killed my enemies yet. I think it's broken. DAMN EBAY!!

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey! Where's Neji?" Sasuke asked his other three companions as they began eating their lunch. Sakura stopped and looked around. "That's weird. He was here a minute ago."

Shikamaru sighed, "It seems he disappeared again. What a drag."

"Why is it a drag Shikamaru?" Sasuke inquired to his lazy friend. Sakura snorted, "Everything is a drag to him. It gets so annoying."

Shikamaru didn't even bother to look at her as he told her "Like your one to talk about who is annoying. Girls are so troublesome," he slurred in his lazy voice. Sakura stood up and approached him. Soon there was a lot of yelling. Sasuke continued looking around for Neji, but saw him nowhere in sight. Neji seemed to be the only normal one in the group. Shikamaru was okay, but almost everything was too much trouble for him. Sakura was pleasant, but she had some anger issues. And Shino hasn't said one single word since Sasuke had met him.

"He is going to the restroom."

Sasuke turned to face Shino. Just when Sasuke was thinking he never talked, Shino began to say things to him. Even his voice was a little creepy. Still, Sasuke didn't like to be impolite. "Oh, he told you?" Shino made a slight motion that Sasuke interpreted as a nod.

Ten minutes later, Neji returned to his now bigger group to find a rare sight. Sakura was on the verge of beating Shikamaru to a pulp and Shino was talking to Sasuke.

Shino was talking to Sasuke…

Shino was talking to Sasuke…

Shino was talking…

_**Shino was talking!!!**_

Shino never spoke to anyone but Kyuubi. Now he was talking with Sasuke who they only just met a few hours ago. This Sasuke person was something else.

"My parents are both bug scientists. I guess I got my hobby from them." Shino explained to Sasuke. Sasuke was nodding in understanding to show that he was following him. Neji wasn't the only one who noticed this new development. Off in the distance, on top of the roof, another person saw Shino and Sasuke talking to one another and as Neji joined up with his friends. This person knew perfectly well who Neji and Shino were, and he knew who Sasuke was as well. No one noticed this person as he came and no one noticed as he vanished in thin air.

Now Neji has been given a mission. 'Keep an eye on him and make sure nothing happens to him, Neji.' Those were the orders from Kyuubi himself. Neji wouldn't defy his orders, but he was confused as to why the leader would be so interested in a person so soon. Then again, if Shino is talking to him, then I guess there is something special about his guy. Should Neji report this to Kyuubi?

"What's up Neji?" a tall blonde asked as she approached the group. She had four big pigtails in her hair that stopped it for falling on her brown eyes. Her arms and legs were covered with fishnets and she wore a pale purple shirt with matching mini skirt. This girl also looked like a senior. The girl looked Sasuke over with interest. "Well, well! Who is this? I've never seen you around here before."

Sakura and Shikamaru stopped fighting long enough to notice the new person's arrival. "Oh, hey Temari." Sakura stated as she let Shikamaru's shirt collar go.

Temari gave Sakura a warm smile, "Hello Sakura," but Temari's eyes never left Sasuke. Sakura noticed Temari's interest (Who couldn't?) and told her that he was Sasuke who just moved here.

"Sasuke, huh?" her eyes did another sweep over Sasuke in a way that made him shiver. "Is he the one I saw standing up to Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke inquired them confusedly.

Shikamaru in a lazy whisper told him, "Naruto Uzumaki! He's Kyuubi. Kyuubi is sorta his code name." Sasuke turned back to Temari.

"Okay, so you know who I am (Who here doesn't?). Who are you?" all the while Sasuke was thinking, _I'm meeting too many people._ Temari smiled at Sasuke, "I was hoping you'd ask! I'm **Temari-The Wind Goddess**!"

Sasuke stood looking at her blankly. After a minute or so, Temari was the one who looked thunderstruck. "You don't know me as The Wind Goddess?!" Sasuke still looked confused which made Temari even more dumbfounded. "I am a member of the Akai Yakuza. I'm the negotiator!" She placed her hands on her hips, expecting Sasuke to be in awe. Everyone was when they found out Temari was a high-class member of the Akai Yakuza…however, when she looked at Sasuke again, he was no longer paying attention. He went back to talking with Shino.

Anger surged through her as she felt her blood boil. Then, as quick as a flash, she threw her fist into the trunk of the tree they were all sitting under. Wood chips flew out in all directions from the impact, as a huge gapping hole appeared right beneath her hand. Now everyone within a 100-yard radius was looking at them. Temari was giving Sasuke a scowl that could be seen from the moon.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!!!" she shouted as she removed her hand from the poor tree's trunk. Sasuke noticed some blood rolling down her hand from where she hit it. She didn't seem to notice or even wince in pain. She was about to lash out at Sasuke until…

"Temari " a dark voice called out. Temari almost fell over at the sound of it.

_Now who is this goon? _Sasuke thought when he saw the short, spiky redheaded, pale guy with the lightest of light green eyes with probably a whole container of eyeliner around them. To top it all off, he had a tattoo of the kanji symbol for 'love' on his forehead.

Temari looked at him and began to stutter, " I-I'm so-so-sorry Ga-Gaara. I was ju-ju-ju-just saying h-hello." Gaara's eyes shifted off Temari, obviously not interested anymore and fell onto Sasuke.

Both of them looked at each other and remained there. Looking into Gaara's pit less eyes, Sasuke saw a lot of pain, fear, hate, and above all anger. Neji clearly sensed the danger as the tension between Gaara and Sasuke grew. Neji honored his word he gave to Kyuubi and stood up to break those two apart before something bad happened. But luckily, before anything could happen, the bell sounded. Then everyone got up and walked back towards the building and all the tension was lost as they flowed with the crowd. By the time the five of them got up, Temari and Gaara were gone.

"Damn, both Kyuubi-Naruto and Shukaku-Gaara come see us both within fifteen minutes of the other and the day is only half over." Shikamaru mumbled to himself as he walked in the very front of the group. Sakura walked next to Sasuke with Neji right on their heels. Shino took the very back. Shikamaru turned slightly and yelled back at them, "Your catching the eyes of the powerful and pissing them off aren't you?"

Sasuke looked at the back of Shikamaru's head. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru didn't answer but thought for a minute. "Well…I can't say everyone 'cause Neji and I are still okay with you."

"What!?" Sasuke cried out.

"Oh, you don't know?" Shikamaru slowed down to join up at Sasuke's pace and ignored the angry glares from Neji. "Neji and I are also in the Akai Yakuza. You've met Naruto who is Kyuubi-our leader. Then there is Gaara, the guy you just met, is known as Shukaku the second-in-command. Neji who is Soaring Crane the third in command. Temari who you know as Wind Goddess is also Gaara's sister. Then there is me who they call Lazy Ass."

"So, you're all in this Yakuza?"

"Not all of us. Sakura isn't."

Sakura gave everyone a sour look. She gave a 'hmpf' before telling (More like shouting) to everyone "For your information, I was offered a place in the Yakuza, but I turned it down."

"Why?" the curious Uchiha asked. Sakura smiled, "No ones ever asked me that before…

"I didn't join because it was too dangerous for one. I mean the constant gang fights. That is the only reason the main base is here at this school, so no one would be able to find it. I mean who hides such a powerful organization at a high school? Second, there should be a normal one of us to cover up for them. Second, I feel pretty useless in a gang like that. They're always getting into trouble and it's bad enough I have dealt with Neji coming back all beaten up and bruised. How would you feel?"

"Only Neji?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the blush he was getting from Sakura. "Of course not! I'm upset with Shikamaru too!" she stammered. Sasuke continued to smirk and laughed out loud with Shikamaru when both Neji and Sakura's faces turned into the brightest tints of red.

Classes continued throughout the day like the first ones. Though the rest of his teachers were crazier than his other ones. For math he had Asuma with Shikamaru. Shikamaru fell asleep and Asuma hit him with an eraser. The whole time, Asuma had a cigarette in his mouth that never seemed to go out or get any smaller. Gym he had Baki, Shino and Sakura were both in this class with him. Unfortunately, so was Gaara but Gaara didn't look at him once the whole time.

It was the next and last class that scared him the most. The class was art which most people don't find scary…but with an art teacher like that, this class is terrifying. His name was Gai. The terrible, terrible Gai. The Green monster from Sasuke's dark abyss sent to destroy him with the biggest, bushiest eyebrows you've ever seen. They were like caterpillars crawling along his head. Both Shikamaru and Neji shared this class with him…and they were laughing their heads off when Gai started saying stuff like, "Does living in the country make you less youthful than here?" and "Let's run into the sunset together!" or "I bet I'm your favorite teacher so far." Sasuke wanted to bang his head on his desk to make the pain go away.

_I knew someone up there loved me_ Sasuke told himself when he got out of class three minutes early to see the school consoler. Three minutes might not seem like much, but when you're in Gai's class, ten seconds are eternity. Think of how much longer he would be in there if he were called out three **whole** minutes earlier!

**(Sasuke P.O.V)**

The consoler was talking with the Vice Principle when I arrived. I remembered his name was Iruka and I met him earlier when I got my schedule. When I got in, the conversation must have just ended. Iruka walked out towards the door I just walked in through. He saw me and stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry! Sasuke was it? You're that new kid from this morning?" I nodded and he gave me a smile. "I hope you had a good first day." He told me as he walked out of the office.

That's when I turned to meet the Consoler. He had spiky silver hair and covered his face with a mask. There was even a headband over one of his eyes for who know what reason. He still seemed really young. I couldn't be too sure, but he seemed to be in his mid-twenties but usually consolers where old people…in the movies at least since this was like the first time I've ever seen one. Man, I may have been rich, (Still rich if you look at Itachi) but I had one deprived life. That is one of the things you get when you live in the country, your father is abusive but rich, and you are home schooled.

"Sasuke Uchiha, huh?" he said to me as he type on his computer. He used one of his hands to motion me to come up to his desk. I was able to read the nametag on the desk, Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi pulled out some papers from a pile on his desk and handed them to me. "Those are just some rules and regulations of the grounds. Sign it and have your guardian do the same. The other one is just health information, fill it out and you both need to sign that one too. There is one that talks about contact information. So incase you fall down the stairs and we need to ship you to the hospital, we know whom to call. All the others are about the same stuff. You're a big boy, you can read them all yourself and not need me to explain it to you."

He was about to send me out when he stopped me for a second, "Wait! I forgot, here." He held out his hand with another paper in it. I reluctantly took it from him and he didn't even bother as he told me, " That has your locker number on it and the combination. I was going to give you all of this before school started, but when I saw you were in Gai's class last period, I figured I'd do it now." I don't know how I could tell, but he was smiling, "He can be a lot to handle all at once. So as a 'welcome to our school' present, you can spend the last quarter of your class with Gai here with me helping me organize better-for the first week only! I will give you a note to give to Gai excusing you."

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting such an offer. I must have thanked him a hundred times as he wrote the note. When I got it and left the office, I was in one of the best moods I had been in a long time. I had plenty of friends (Plenty of enemies too, but that's not the point), my father wasn't within a hundred miles of me, I'm with my brother again which was probably the best so far, I got out of Gai's class (well, part of it) for a week, and I've gone almost five days without getting beaten which is the longest I've ever gone. It was like my life finally took a turn for the better.

But then as the bell rang to dismiss everyone, another thought hit me. Would it be the best idea to let Itachi sign all these forms as my guardian? Cause he did take me illegally from my dad's house. He isn't my legal guardian. We could get into trouble if our names are put down on the record…if father ever wanted to find us…

_No!_ I shook my head to get that thought out of my mind. Itachi will find a way around this. Father was never able to find Itachi before. I doubt he'll be able to find the two of us now. I decided to preoccupy myself with finding this locker of mine.

All the locker numbers went in order. I was able to just follow them to where my locker was. Though it didn't seem as though I would be able to meet up with Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Neji like I planned. But I guess I'll see them tomorrow.

I eventually ended up at the locker whose number matched the one on the papers. I turned the dial…thing or whatever its called, setting it to the numbers written on the paper. It didn't open. To be honest, I wasn't surprised. I never really used a locker before either. I inwardly sighed then tried again. For the second time I got nothing, so began to try it yet again.

(Eight useless attempts later…)

"Fuck you!" I shouted, pulling a Temari and slamming my fist into the locker's door. The noise echoed through the empty halls…or at least I thought they were empty.

"Need help?"

The voice came from directly behind me and really surprised me. I'll admit, I let out a loud gasp and spun around really quickly to be face to face with Kyuubi, who stood not one inch from me.

I don't know why he was so close. Yet for some reason, it wasn't all that awkward. I can't really explain it. It was like…his warm breath, which rolled gently upon my face, was so…so…soothing. Kyuubi who was smiling like a dope not two seconds ago suddenly had his smile melt away to an expression I didn't understand. Almost as if he were looking for something and if he looked at me long enough he'd find it. There was a sort of longing to it too.

I didn't give him that chance. I broke through my stupor and in a demanding way told him, "What did you say?" I backed away from him as I spoke until I felt the cold hard metal of my locker against my back. My words took a minute before they were registered into his mind. He blinked and shook his head. "What?"

"I asked you what did you say?" I tried to sound annoyed, but it didn't work. I sounded like a scared child. Damn it! While my mind was on the road, the rest of me was still in the parking lot of what had just happened. Slowly, Kyuubi's smile returned.

"I asked if you needed help."

I was going to say, "Yes. I've never used a locker in my life and this one in particular was a huge dick head." but I changed my mind about that.

"No. I don't need your help. I can do it myself, thank you." I added the thank you for his benefit. Now I was pissed about how close he was and the sudden feeling it gave me. It wasn't right and it was his fault.

I expected him to get angry at my anger, but he stood there and shook his head. "There are a few lockers here that are weird because they're newer." He brushed past me and began moving the combination lock. "You have to turn it right until you get the first number-" I watched as he landed it on 17. "A full circle left, then the next number-" he placed it on 25. "Then back to the right. Don't stop on the number. Just keep going until the dial locks." He practically spun the thing until it jerked to a hard stop on 42…the last number was 50. Very smoothly, he grabbed the locker's handle and it opened.

I wanted to say "Thank you" (Actually, I wanted to say a lot of things.) but all that came out was "How do you know those numbers?"

"I had this locker last year."

I nodded, but then something hit me. "Wait! What are you doing here? Everyone else left already." I gave him my famous glare showing him that I know he was up to something, but he placed his hands behind his head and laughed slightly.

"Since Tsunade-baa san lets us use this school as a base for our Yakuza (there are very few places that can fit our huge gang meetings) that every Monday and Thursday, I help clean up some of the class rooms. I was on my way to the science room whe-" he stopped short as something dawned on him. His face suddenly turned into panic.

"Ah! I forgot! I was supposed to meet TenTen! She offered to help me clean the biology room today." He quickly sprinted down the hall. I decided to shout after him, "Thanks Kyuubi!"

He stopped before he turned the corner and turned back to face me. He held his hand up in a wave –of sorts- "Call me Naruto!" then he turned and was gone.


	4. The Death Note Found

Here is the fourth chapter. You'll start seeing pairings starting to form now…mainly SasuNaru but sadly it is kinda one-sided. To all SasuNaru fans-Sorry! Maybe something else will happen later on in the story.

Naruto-'_thinking_'

Naruto-"Talking"

Kyuubi-**talking** **in Naruto's mind**

**Okay! Let's start! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 4 

**(Naruto POV)**

That was by far the tensest moment of my life, and I know tense moments! I'm head of the Akai Yakuza. I mean being constantly in fights (Though I can't complain since I start most of them…AND FINISH ALL OF THEM!!) and I work closely with the most powerful people in the world. So how could that have been my most intense moment?

Well, maybe it was because if Sasuke didn't say anything, I'd probably have jumped him then and there. It was scary! In one moment-one person-I went from this straight confident guy who knew what he wanted in life to this timid confused person who is as crooked as a question mark!

It wasn't Sasuke's fault. It wasn't his fault that he was soooooooo incredibly gorgeous with that short, silky, slick; raven black hair of his and those amazing obeisant eyes. That pale moon skin that looked so soft that I craved to stroke but didn't in fear that he would feel my coarse rough hands…and those lips of his! They were almost calling out to me to touch with my lips…

"Where have you been Naruto?!" the siren screeched. None other than TenTen ripped me from my daydream back to reality. She's **Flying Kunai**, a powerful fighter from my gang.

"Sorry TenTen! Someone needed my help with-"

"Funny!" she spat, "I came here to help you and you disappear to help invisible people!"

"He's not invisible!" I protested, but when you argue with TenTen, even if your right you'll never win. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. "I'm done talking to you. Let's just hurry up and finish. I'm meeting Ino and Hinata at the mall in an hour." She stormed into the science room clearly irritated with me. I let out a small sigh, hoping she didn't hear it and followed her in.

I guess I was like a ghost the whole time we cleaned up. I don't remember what I was doing, where I was going, or what TenTen was saying. It seemed like almost as soon as I entered the room, we were done but it must have been a while since the sun was starting to go down. TenTen said "goodbye" and I told her "ditto" as we walked out of the building. She went towards her house, which was a block away from here and I walked towards my car in the parking lot.

What was I thinking the whole time I was a ghost you may ask. Three guesses who and two don't count. Even as I drove home, the same thoughts entered me. I could almost feel the cool smooth texture of Sasuke's cheek beneath my fingertips.

What was I feeling? Was it…(do I dare say?) love? Love at first sight? No! I didn't feel this way when I saw him at lunch. Then again, I didn't really get a good look at him during that time. Maybe it was love at second sight?

NO!!!!

I, Naruto Uzumaki-Leader of the Akai Yakuza hidden in Konoha High, could never fall in love. Even if I am…gay (shutters), this is just a physical attraction. I don't know the first thing about him except his name. And I don't even know his full name at that! I don't know his favorite food, what his favorite color is, when his birthday is, who his family are, what kind of music he listens to, his hobbies are, or what he plans to do in the future. He can beat puppies and steal candy from kids for all I know…I doubt he does those things, but that's not the point!

**You can learn all those things, but I don't see what that has to do with love.**

'_Oh no, him!_'

**Oh yes. Me! **

'_What do you want?!_'

**How rude! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be the leader of anything! Lord Sarutobi wouldn't have named you his successor. You don't even have an assassin or a Death Note.**

'_Shut up! I don't even know why you're here or why you've come back_!'

**I never left.**

'_Well, why are you talking to me? I would think Kyuubi-The Nine-Tailed Fox would be wasting your time with a human like me.'_

**I'm bored**

'_You are bored?! That isn't a good enough reason to butt into my affairs!'_

**But this is too good to pass up! You've finally fallen in love!**

(Man! I could feel his evil grin!) _'I am not in love!'_

**Yes you are.**

After that, I ignored him the rest of the way home. I wasn't going to argue with the demon fox that lives inside of me. By that time, I was almost there anyway. I parked in the front and walked up to the door. I had to dig in my pocket for a sec to get my key. Once I unlocked the door, I shouted "Iruka!" There was no answer. I guess he wasn't home yet. _That's odd. He is usually home before me._

I threw my stuff down, still ignoring Kyuubi until he started singing.

**Naruto and Sasuke sitting in a tree. F.U.C.K.I.N.GEEE!**

"_Shut Up_!" I shouted out loud to him. I may have scared the neighbors too. I could hear him chuckling at me. I was going to make ramen for my dinner, but with Kyuubi, I tend to lose my appetite. I had already finished my homework in Study Hall, so the could do the only other thing that would make Kyuubi shut up which was go to sleep. The problem is I have to get him to shut up to fall asleep.

_Damn him._

I practically threw myself on the bed, closing my eyes and burying myself in my pillow. I was about to fall asleep when he awoke me.

**Come on, you know you love him!**

I sighed. _Here it comes_. '_I don't love him. I don't even know him.'_

**Like I said, what does that have to do with love?**

'_Everything!'_

**Nothing! Love is just an animal instinct that you have to help you pass ones genes to the ne-**

I cut him off. '_That's not true! There are lots of love stories that don't end with sex!_'

**Name one! **He dared me.

To be honest, I could only think of one off the top of my head. '_Romeo & Juliet!_'

**That is why it is a tragedy.**

'_It was a tragedy because they both had killed themselves because their families wouldn't let them be together.'_ I corrected.

**That's stupid.**

'_No! You demons just don't understand true love. You have not that ability. It's stupid that you know you can't love and yet you still try to understand it. YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND IT!'_

'**True love?' Who said anything about 'True love'?**

That had me taken aback for a second. _'But you-'_

**You mortals! You take emotions too deeply. I said you're 'in love'. Not that you've found your 'True love', but now that you mention it….**

'_No! No love! No 'True love'! Just a confused crush!' _I shouted at him. He didn't speak after that. I was grateful. I closed my eyes and finally began to fall asleep. After a while and right when I was about to fall into a deep sleep, his voice broke through, waking me instantly.

**Liar.**

I was so pissed! I would kill him if I could and not care if I had to spend life in jail! I cursed at him and finished off with a 'And I am not a liar!'

**I'll bet you anything, given the situation, which your body will agree with me, regardless if your mind is in denial. **

'_I am not in denial! And you are wrong!_' I was glad that this whole argument was in my head cause it was very loud.

Then Kyuubi did the most terrible thing he could have done to me. He sent me a mental picture of Sasuke lying on my bed…naked…warm…and moaning my name…over…and over…and over…and over.

"Oh God!" I screamed as I felt myself getting aroused. The erection came quickly and I feared I would ejaculate on my bed as the warmth around my groin intensified. I quickly got up and rushed to my bathroom. Hallelujah! I am so glad I have a bathroom attached to my room.

(Author's Note: Dear Readers, I have decided that I will not describe how Naruto fixes his little 'problem'. I feel it is too early to get into the yaoi. (Me: You are in your power as the writer!) But have no fear; some yaoi is coming up sooner than you think.)

I was both relieved and embarrassed when I was done. Relieved that the Cumming had stopped but embarrassed that the picture had worked…and Kyuubi was crying from laughter the whole time.

**I'm glad you enjoyed it kid.**

'_I didn't enjoy it!_' I responded to him. I heard him chuckle.

**You moaned loud enough for at least ten horny boys. I think you said the name "Sasuke" twice.**

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed angrily. I was really getting tired of him really fast. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I jumped when another voice that didn't belong to Kyuubi shouted back to me, "Watch your language!"

I watched as Iruka entered my room. I shouldn't have been surprised since he should have been home (-Looks at clock-) two hours ago.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't talking to you, honest." I explained.

**You weren't talking to me either.**

'_Yes, I was!'_ I yelled at Kyuubi.

"Then who were you talking to Naruto?"

I think you meant Sasuke 

'_What?!' _I asked the dumb ass fox and at the same time, I answered Iruka, "That damn fox thing is back!"

Iruka gave me a grave look. "Again? He hasn't spoken to you since-"

"Three years. I know" I finished for him.

"Why has he turned up now?" Iruka asked. I don't know if he was talking to me or to himself. I didn't want to tell him why. He shouldn't know about my sexual preferences…and the one I set my sight on.

**That is what you meant! You want to fuck Sasuke, right.**

"What does he want anyway? What is he saying to you?" This time, I knew he was talking to me. I could hear the worry in his voice.

You want to fuck Sasuke!!! 

I cleared my throat. "Your better off not know." Iruka blinked and looked confused.

**(Back to Sasuke POV)**

After that dope/moron/loser left, everything suddenly became cold. I couldn't figure it out. I thought it was because I was upset that I was left alone in an empty hallway. But that wasn't it. There was something else. Something…or someone…

I began to walk down the hall, towards the exit doors. They were only twenty feet away from where I was but it felt more like twenty miles. I began to rush, almost at a jog down the hall to my goal. When I was about five feet away from the doors, a person stepped out of nowhere and blocked me from the exit; a short person with short, spiky, red hair.

"You," I began, "Your Gaara right?" He just stood there and looked at me. We were picking up where we left off at lunch! It was about 5 minutes later before I finally got so tired that I just brushed past him to the doors.

As I placed pressure on the door and forced it open, I felt Gaara grab my wrist and pull me back into the building. He looked at me, his eyes flashed dangerously. "Who are you?" he asked me very coldly at almost a hiss.

"Sasuke." I retorted angrily as I tried to pull my arm free from him in a frantic struggle. He looked even angrier with me. "Your full name." He demanded.

I wasn't going to reply, and he wasn't going to let me go until I told him my full name. I decided that it wasn't worth it and to just get it over with. "Sasuke Uchiha." He didn't let me go. Worse, his grip tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Who is your father?" he questioned. I didn't answer right away since my attention was focused on his tight hold on me. It did hurt pretty badly. I'm not sure what he was getting at either.

"Fugaku Uchiha. You don't know him. He doesn't live around here."

"Then what are you doing here without your father? Did your parents divorce and you live your mother?" His voice didn't have any sympathy or sincerity in it. It kind of made me mad.

"No! My mother is dead."

"Then why are you here?" his tone did not change nor did his expression.

"I live with my brother!" I shouted as I tried once more to break free of him. It was useless and to no avail. He had one firm grip. His face froze as soon as the words left my lips. He sucked in a breath that he didn't seem to let out either.

"What's your brother's name?" Now it was like venom. Something was upsetting him. When I didn't answer, he squeezed tighter and said, "I'll let you go if you tell me."

I grit my teeth and spat out at him "Itachi Uchiha!"

Instantly, Gaara bent my hand downwards and I was afraid he was about to break it. Instinctively, with all my might, I threw my fist at his jaw. Much to my surprise, and to his, my fist made contact and he feel back in surprise. I watched as he stumbled backwards and look at me in shock. I was pissed. I wasn't going to apologize and that bastard can burn in hell!

He looked at me for a second before he let out a gasp. His mouth dropped open as he glared at me in horror. I watched as he took another step back then turned his back to me. I was able to make out the words that left his mouth as he walked away.

"I should have expected no less from his brother."

Then he left me alone to ponder at his words.

Itachi was already home when I arrived. Luckily, the throbbing pain in my arm was gone by the time I got there. That was when I remembered the note.

"That was cruel." I told him. I saw him smirk as I walked slowly over to join him on the couch. "What's cruel?" he asked with a fake innocence.

"The note this morning. Well, for one: I'm not nosey. And two: I'm not predictable."

Itachi chuckled. "But you read the note, yes?"

"Yeah…"

"So then I was right." He told me and he laughed even more at the look on my face when it turned a bright red.

A few laughs and a few curses later…

"So, how did it go Sasuke?" he asked me in all kindness, which was weird for Itachi. I had to think for a minute and I considered it. "It was fine. I did meet some **interesting **people." I stressed out interesting for Gaara, Temari, and Naruto. That is when I recalled something.

"Hey, Nii-san." I really didn't need to say that since he was already paying attention to me. "Yes, Ototou?"

"What do you know about Yakuzas?" I thought I saw his face freeze for a second, but it was so quick I must of imagined it.

He didn't seem shaken or affected when he asked, "Why do you ask Ototou?"

"It's just some of my friends-" I didn't want to betray Neji and Shikamaru, "-know these people who heard of these Yakuzas and we were talking about them today during lunch it all." It really wasn't far from the truth.

Itachi thought for a minute. _'I hope he's not catching on!' _But my fears were spent when Itachi didn't pursue the matter. "I know a little about Yakuzas, but it depends on which one."

"There's more than one?!"

He chuckled at me. "Of course there is more than one. Almost every city in Japan has at least one. But they tend to be good at hiding themselves."

"So, how many are there here?"

Itachi didn't say anything. I figured that he didn't want to answer. Maybe he didn't hear me. But I dare not repeat myself again to Itachi. That is one of his pet peeves; people repeating themselves when he hears the first time. "They think I'm stupid or something!" he told me a long time ago. The reason they do that is because he doesn't answer so they think he didn't hear them. But I'm not dumb enough to tell him that!

To be honest, I don't think he'd know the answer to the question. Now I feel stupid for asking in the first place…that was until he answered. "I believe," he began, "There are three here at the present time…yeah, cause the Kaze Yakuza died out recently."

"Yakuzas can die out?" I spoke before I could stop myself.

Sure enough, Itachi smirked at me, "Why so interested? Are you going to start your own Yakuza?"

I snorted, which was so unlike me, "No. I'm just curious." Itachi shrugged. "There are lots of ways a Yakuza can die out just like any normal gang.

"You see Yakuzas are very formal gangs. Sort of like the American mafias. They use to have only members of the family who could participate in the gang, but now days, they let anybody in. Well," Itachi laughed at himself, "I shouldn't say everybody. They don't just let **anyone **join. There are requirements-The requirements are different for each gang." He answered before I could ask. "The leader decides what they are on their own accord and their own needs.

"Most Yakuzas die out mainly by lack of influence over the people, they can run out of money cause a Yakuza is pretty expensive with all their weapons and such, there can be another more powerful Yakuza that makes the leader discontinue the gang, spies within the Yakuza, etc. But the main reason is the lack of members. They go out by dieing in fights, getting caught by police, quitting, things like that."

"But, there are lots of people in Yakuzas! Like thousands!" Itachi shook his head at me. "This is Japan, not China. Chinese have gangs that expand to tens of thousands and there are a few in America too I believe. But those are just normal gangs, not Yakuzas. Like I said, Yakuzas use to be family based. You think there was a family of thousands like that?"

I shook my head and Itachi continued. "A Yakuza does have 'connections' with everyday people willing to help out. But the gang members itself don't really have more than twenty or thirty people, but that also depends on how powerful it is."

"So…" I tried to figure out, "The more the members, the more powerful it is?"

"No. The more powerful the Yakuza, the fewer the members."

Now I am confused. "But Nii-san! That doesn't make sense."

Itachi sighed and stood up. I guess he was tired of talking to me. I watched as he walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge. He opened it and dug around inside of it. As he did so, he continued, "Think about it Sasuke. You think a leader of a feared and powerful Yakuza is just going to give power (That can belong to him) to other people?

"With other members, the leader has to give some power amongst them. So, when power becomes great, the leader will get rid of lesser members and talk the power for himself." Itachi closed the fridge with a can of soda in his hand. Looking at it, I try to wet my lips with my tongue only to find it dry. I hope Itachi didn't notice.

"A weaker Yakuza would focus on its numbers so that they can increase their influence and power. Once they do get more powerful, the leader will try to get rid of his numbers by getting them into fights; making sure the weak die and the stronger ones survive, all the while, increasing their reputation too." He walked over to me an extended his hand out to me which held another can of soda…for me.

'Nii-san knows me too well.' I grumbled in my head, but I graciously accepted it. It was good to feel the sweet, cold liquid quench my thirst and provide a safe haven for my throat. Almost as it touched my lips, it was gone. Before I could get up and get another one, Itachi took the empty can and handed me the other one he had with him. It surprised me. "How did you…?"

He smirked. "Like I said, you are so predictable."

Okay, I take it back. Not only does he know me too well. He knows me better than I know myself!

_**Ring! ** _

Itachi cursed and pulled out his cell phone from his coat pocket. He checked the number on the top and cursed again. He flipped it open and irritably yelled into the receiver as he put it to his ear "What?!"

I couldn't tell what the other person was saying, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that it was from Itachi's work. After a second, "Alright…I'll be there in 15 minutes." Itachi closed his phone and looked at me.

"Sorry Sasuke. Duty calls." Well, he did look upset about it.

"What time will you be back?" I asked but he shook his head. "I don't know. Late."

He grabbed his car keys and left for the door. He was about to walk out when he stopped and shouted back at me, "If you're hungry, order out. I don't want to come back and find the place burned down."

"I wouldn't burn the place down!" I'm not sure he heard me since he was gone by that time.

"Finished!" I shouted to no one when I completed my homework for the night. It was easy compared to the home schooling I had with my private tutors. I looked at the clock on my bedside table.

7:02

I had already ordered out and finished eating. I guess there was nothing left to do except watch T.V. and sleep. Itachi did have a good T.V. with pretty sweet channels and DVDs. Maybe I should invite Neji and them over one night. They'll like the big flat screen T.V. with surround sound and all the game systems we have in this house too.

I was flipping through the channels and I decided to stop on CSI. Why we have this American show is beyond me. I know they also show it in Australia.

As I watched, the CSI people used all this special equipment to discover where the missing boy is. The whole while, I sat there thinking, _'who eats an apple in the person's house and leave it on the counter so that these detectives have access to their DNA? It's not realistic.' _After it was over, I flipped channels again till I came to this movie. Apparently, some girl was a roommate with this guy who kept disappearing. She tried to leave him a note about the rent or whatever and of course, in the end, she decided to look through his dresser. _'What a rude ass girl! I mean give the guy some privacy. What do they think they are trying to teach the kids in the world? How to be a bitch in three ways or less?' _Then of course the guy is a spy for terrorists. I turned the thing off after that. It was a dumb movie. But it gave me an idea. I don't know what Itachi does or what he has been doing this whole time. When I ask, he avoids the matter. Perhaps I-

'No! I'll get caught. Plus, just a minute ago, I said the girl was a bitch for going through his stuff. But now I know what her curiosity feels like.'

My inquisitiveness kept building and building until I felt like I would explode into a million pieces if I didn't get up right this minute and look in his room. Technically, the only thing that was holding me back from that goal was my worry of getting in trouble.

'_Should I?'_

**Of course! You won't get caught.**

I heard a voice and I know I'm not crazy. Where did it come from? I looked around the room for any sign of an intruder. I couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?" I shouted but there was neither answer nor a stir in the room. _'I must have imagined it.'_

Nope! 

I quickly stood up, whirled around the room. There must be someone here. "Who are you and what do you want?!"

**You don't have to talk out loud. I'm inside your head.**

'_My head?! Get the fuck out of there whoever you are!' _I screamed at the voice and threw my head around like he would drop out if I shook hard enough. He laughed at my efforts.

**You don't even know who I am.**

'_All the more reason for you to get out!' _

**What is it with you humans? First, Naruto goes on and on about how you need to know a person to fall in love. Now you-**

That hit me like a cold shower. _'Wait! You know Naruto?'_

**My boy, **he told me in a pretend shock, **I live inside Naruto. I'm the demon Kyuubi who presides in Naruto Uzumaki's soul. **

'_Then,'_ my mind had a hard time registering it. '_Why are you in my mind when_ _you live in Naruto?' _

He chuckled. **I can enter another's person's mind if my host is thinking of that person. **

'_So, Naruto is thinking of me?'_

**At the present moment yes. **He laughed really hard after he said that. To be honest, I was afraid to ask. **Now go in! You won't get caught.**

'_Why should I trust a demon from a boy I just met?'_

I felt him look at me smugly. But that was impossible. A voice can't look smugly.

Because if you don't, I'll get bored. And if I get bored, I'll leave you- 

'_Good! See you!' _I yelled at him. But then he continued with an edge to his words. **–But if I leave, then Shukaku will enter in my stead.**

'_Shukaku?' _I didn't know who that was, but whoever it was, they didn't sound good. Then again…I have heard that name before…but where?

**He is the demon that lives within a Gaara.**

Cold chills shot down my spine. The thought of Gaara having a demon scared me, but what was worse was that this demon was trying to get inside my head. **Gaara has been trying to get Shukaku inside your head for a while now. Lucky for you, you have me here and he won't enter you as long as that remains. I'm even making sure that Naruto is thinking of you a lot. So, you better make things interesting for me and go snooping in your brother's room.**

That was the end of the argument. I didn't seem to have any choice. I sighed and walked towards Itachi's door. Well, at least I have a good reason to go in so it really isn't my fault or my idea. All right, it was my idea! But I had no intention of going through with it!

I slowly grabbed the handle, which felt cold below my hand. I could hear it rattle slightly as I shook. I could feel Kyuubi getting impatient, so I gulped and opened the door.

His room was the same as this morning, except the note from this morning was gone. I stood there in the middle of the room and looked around. "Where to start?"

How about the drawers-or the desk! 

He seemed so excited about this. He lives with Naruto; I would think he would have enough excitement to kill him. Still, I followed Kyuubi's advice and looked through desk and drawers. There was nothing worthwhile. Some papers here and there, plenty of clothing but nothing that revealed anything. I was both disappointed and relived. I was about to leave when Kyuubi forced his way back into my mind.

**Where are you going? You haven't looked under the bed, in the closet, between the sheets.**

I got very angry with him after that, but the thought of Gaara made me keep my mouth shut and look in Itachi's closet. It was shocking when I opened the door to find a huge library. All the walls were covered with books and books. In the center of this circular room was another desk with a computer on top. Kyuubi seeing it made me go through the books; pulling each on off slightly to see if they lead to a secret passage. That took forever. Then, he made me try to hack into the computer. I was able to find out that there needed to be a password with 15 digits; all of them numbers.

I must have argued with Kyuubi for forty-five minutes before I was able to make him realize that I couldn't hack into the computer without the password and that I wouldn't be able to find out the password on my own. But, he still forced me to check under his bed before I left.

That is when I did find something.

As I grumbled to Kyuubi how late it was, that Itachi could come back, and how tired; I looked under Itachi's bed to find two things. One was a ring. It was silver with a ruby top. Engraved in the ruby was a symbol; the kanji symbol for scarlet. It didn't seem like much to me but Kyuubi suddenly became shrill.

**So, you're an Uchiha.**

I didn't answer. There was a terrible edge in his words I dared not utter a word to him at the moment. The second was a simple notebook. It was a simple, black notebook with rings and a lot of paper. The only thing that made me open it was on the top in giant white letters was the title:

_**DEATH NOTE**_

I heard Kyuubi let out a huge gasp. Then he began screaming **It's the Death Note! I can't believe it! It's the Death Note! I never thought I'd see it again!**

'Ahhhh! What is the Death Note?!' I asked as I opened the book and rubbed my head. Inside the book were lists and lists of names. Names of people-boys and girls, lots of never ending names not that I knew any of these people. Next to each name was a number…no! A time! There was a time under column called T.O.D.

'_T.O.D?'_

**Time of Death. **He explained. **The Death Note is a powerful object. They say "When a Yakuza writes the name of their victims in the Death Note, the assassin will get them in 24 hours on the dot and no one can save them. That the 'God of Death' gives strength to the Yakuza till the person's soul is in the afterlife." I was just telling Naruto today that his Yakuza is incomplete cause he doesn't have a Death Note, also known as the Assassin. It seems your brother is an assassin for a Yakuza.**

It did take me a while to digest all of what Kyuubi said_. 'But that doesn't make sense. I've never seen him in the Akai-'_

I just told you! The Akai Yakuza doesn't have a Death Note. Look at that ring! 

I took the ring once again into my hand. It was a very beautiful ring. I was very tempted to place it on my finger, yet there was something else that told me not to. _'What's wrong with it?'_I asked.

**Nothing. But Yakuza's do different things to show off their members. Only one Yakuza has its members wear rings like that. That is an Akatsuki ring from the Akatsuki Yakuza. There have been talk amongst other Yakuzas that an 'Itachi Uchiha' had come out of nowhere a few years ago and joined as the Akatsuki's assassin.**

'_That is why he is rich!'_

**Yes.**

Neither of us spoke after that until I had to get Kyuubi to do something for me. '_Kyuubi?'_

**What?**

'_Don't tell Naruto.'_

_End_

Thank you to all who read my fanfic. Please leave me some suggestions! I'm open to ideas!


	5. All Secrets Out! Or Not?

Thank you for the reviews! I have no intention of discontinuing this story.

I'll update as fast as I can think of the story line and type it up. You'll start seeing the ItaSasu in this chapter. I **HEART** ITASASU!!! If you don't, then don't continue reading. There will be slight SasuNaru, but like I said, it's one sided.

1010101010101010101010110101010101010101010

CHAPTER 5 

Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night when he heard Itachi open the door. He was a bit nervous when his brother passed by, remembering Itachi was the only gang assassin around-and very famous at that. But Sasuke shook his head and reminded himself, _'It doesn't matter that he is an assassin and has killed more people than I can count. He won't hurt me. I'm probably one of the safest people in this city…that is until another gang finds out and then tries to kill me._

'_They won't though. Kyuubi said he wouldn't tell Naruto, so nothing will happen. No one else knows.'_

Gaara.

The name flashed before his eyes. Sasuke didn't quite know why the second in command of the Akai Yakuza came to his mind. He whacked his brain, trying to find a clue for it.

**(Flashback)**

Gaara: _"What's your brother's name? Tell me and I'll let you go."_

Sasuke: _"Itachi Uchiha!"_

Gaara: _"Hmm…I would expect no less from his brother."_

**(End Flashback)**

Gaara knew. He knew who Sasuke is and who Itachi is.

**(Flashback)**

_If I leave, Shukaku will take over…Gaara has been trying to get Shukaku in your mind for a while know._

**(End Flashback)**

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He forced his eyes closed and tried to stop thinking, focusing only on the sounds Itachi was making. He opened the door across from Sasuke's, entering his own room and shutting it behind him. That's when Sasuke's traitorous mind went back to turning with a new fear.

'_Oh no. Please-gomen! Don't let him find out I was in there!'_

He hoped Kyuubi was good to his word that Itachi wouldn't know he was in there. Kyuubi left a while ago because Naruto fell asleep. Kyuubi also said he'd wake Naruto and help Sasuke should Shukaku try to take over him again. I guess he gave up a while back.

Sasuke couldn't hear what was going on in Itachi's room anymore. Either he went to sleep, or he is in his giant hidden library. Sasuke couldn't bear the silence usually, but this time, it was soothing knowing he was in the clear. About ten minutes later, Sasuke thought that he was finally going to be able to fall asleep, until Itachi's phone rung for the second time that evening which made Sasuke jolt up wide awake. Itachi's voice cursed once more and the ringing stopped.

"What!" Sasuke heard Itachi shout into his receiver. He couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but it didn't take much to know it was from the Akatsuki. Sasuke had to hear only half the conversation. "Yes, he's gone…downtown…no…no…no problems or complications…good! I need a break from all this work the leader is piling on me. Can't be surprised though with all those days I took off…Yes, he's here…" Itachi told whoever called him. Sasuke wished he knew what was being said, Itachi seemed very brief in what he was talking about, especially when Itachi became angry.

"No you won't!…You'll have to remain curious!…Get use to disappointment…I don't care what Sasori said! Since when has he-…No! You can't and Kisame can't either! No one can! If they do, they'll answer to me." The there was a very long pause. A few minutes passed before Itachi spoke again. "Hmm…thank you. I'll see you whenever, bye." There was a click as Itachi closed his phone. The sheets in Itachi's room shifted a bit, but there was no other sound coming from Itachi's room after that. After which, Sasuke drifted into another uneven slumber.

1010101010110101010101101010110101010110

(Itachi POV)

It was a long night. I was glad when I arrived home. It was dark, so I figured Sasuke was asleep. But as I passed his room, I could tell he was awake. Maybe I awoke him when I came in. I'll need to get use to having him here and to walking in quieter on late nights.

I entered my room and went into my private study. I wanted to collapse on my bed, which seemed so welcoming. I was so tired from waking up this morning at 3:00 a.m. and working straight till now which was 3:15 a.m. But I still had to e-mail 'The Leader' before I can write in my Death Note.

'_Someone was in my study.'_ I thought as I noticed my silent alarm blinking. It was most likely Sasuke. He didn't know that the door handle to my study was fingerprint sensitive. When anyone besides me touches it, the silent alarm goes off, alerting me instantly of an intruder. I doubt Sasuke found anything in here. There was no need to worry about it.

**Password **my computer asked. I smiled as I remembered the numbers.

0723-0609-1227 

Even the best hacker in the world who can get into the pentagon couldn't get into this computer. The programs I've placed on it won't allow them to get anywhere. They'll most likely find out that there are 15 digits and all of them numbers, but once they get on, they'll have to type in all the possibilities which will take years. No one would think that I used the – key and the . The computer considers them as numbers too. But the code was easy enough to remember.

Sasuke's Birthday: 07 23-

My Birthday: 06 09-

Shisui's birthday 12 27 

There you go! Once I logged in, I sent the e-mail with the description of my mission and left to reset my silent alarm. Honestly, I figured Sasuke would have broken in here a few days ago. He **is** so predictable.

I was in heaven when I was finally able to lie down. It wasn't for long since my phone went off again. _'I knew I should have turned the damn thing off!'_

"Fuck it!" I screamed angrily as I pulled the phone out and answered. "What!" I shouted at the dumb ass that had the balls to call me at 3:30 in the morning. It was Deidara.

"Don't be pissy, un! I just wanted to ask if you took care of Mr. Takanake, un." I hated how he said "un" after every sentence.

"Yes, he's gone."

"Where is the body, un?" he asked.

"Downtown." Didn't I just tell the 'Leader' this?

"Did anyone see you, un?"

"No."

"Any trouble, un?"

"No."

"Anything, un?"

"_No problems or complications!"_ I told him for the final time.

"I said don't get pissy, un! You'll be happy to know that 'The Leader' has agreed to let you take the day off tomorrow, un."

"Good," well that did cheer me up. " I need a break from all this work the leader is piling on me. Can't be surprised though with all those days I took off." That reminded me that tomorrow's Friday. I hope I won't have to leave Sasuke all weekend.

"Is your brother there with you, un?"

That took me aback for a second. I didn't mention Sasuke being with me, I didn't mention him at all since I joined the Akatsuki. I told 'The Leader' I had personal business I had to deal with that concerned my father, I never told him about Sasuke. How did they know? But there was no point denying it when they all knew. "Yes, he's here."

"Good, un! I'll go see him, un!"

No! I won't let Sasuke get involved with the Akatsuki. "No you won't!" I yelled at him.

"Ah, un! But I'm curious, un!" he whined back at me. He was a dumbass thinking I would let him within a thousands yards of Sasuke!

"You'll have to remain curious!"

"Oh, un!" I could tell he was pouting on the other side of the phone.

"Get use to disappointment." I'm not going to feel sorry for Deidara.

"But Sasori-danna said I could, un! He said he'd wait an extra half hour tomorrow so that I can see him, un!"

"I don't give a damn what Sasori says! Since when has he-" Deidara cut me off.

"But Kisame said he'd see him tomorrow too, un! Why can he, but not me, un?"

Oh, no! Kisame too?! "No! You can't and Kisame can't either! No one can! Or they'll answer to me."

"You're very protective of him, un. It's not smart to let your enemies or even your allies know your weaknesses, un. But you already know that don't you Mangekyou, un?"

"…" I didn't answer.

"Ah! Don't be upset Itachi-sama, un! It's not like I'll tell anyone, un! Not even Sasori-danna, un!"

I still didn't say anything.

"Fine, ignore me, un! But just so you know, a little heads up, there are rumors among other Yakuzas that Orochimaru is back in town, un. And he is starting his own Yakuza, un."

My grip tightened on the phone.

'_Orochimaru…'_ I was tempted to break my phone like it was Orochimaru's neck. _'That bastard was kicked out of Akatsuki for attempting to rape me when I was barley 17, just joined the Akatsuki. I was too powerful for him when I fought him off. Yet, he dares shows his face again. I'll have to deal with him soon.'_

"Hmm…thank you. I'll see you whenever. Bye." I told him.

"See you soon, un!"

I shut my phone and got under my sheets. I decided not to worry about Orochimaru for tonight. For now, I need to rest.

1010101010101010101010110101010101001010110101001

I awoke early when I heard my door creak open. Sasuke perhaps checking to see if I was still here or if I left. He only opened the door slightly and saw me lying there. Nodding to himself, he slowly closed the door hoping not to disturb me. But before he could fully close it, I decided it was the best time of any to talk to him.

"Sasuke?" I could see him jump at the sound of my voice in the corner of my eye.

"H-hai, nii-s-san?" his voice shook with an uncertainty.

"Come here."

I sat up and watched him walk over trembling slightly. _'He knows. He must of found the Death Note and my ring.' _I leaned against my headboard. I noticed as Sasuke walk halfway between me and the door then stop there. _'How annoying.'_ I motioned him to come closer, but he only took one step. Sighing, I patted the space down next to me, telling him to sit on the bed. He hesitated (I would have too in his position) and setting his doubts aside, he surcome to my wishes by very slowly sitting next to me.

He knew what was coming. I could see it in his eyes. I'll bet anything that he thinks that I'll be angry with him. I'm not mad, but I still should talk to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, why were you in my room last night?"

I felt his body rapidly turn cold as my words took into effect. It was like a sudden chill came over Sasuke that froze him in place. It surprised me when I ran my fingers through his spiky black locks only to find it damp from his shower and not icicles.

"I…I…um…" he muttered, clearly at loss for words.

I didn't like it. I don't want him to fear me.

"It's alright." I cooed as I rubbed the back of his neck. It soothed him and his muscles became less tense. "I don't care, but you should learn about personal space." I chuckled at him for thinking I was going to 'hurt' him or whatever. But I laughed harder when his face turned red. That's when I realized that I was still rubbing the area right below his hairline of his neck. Was he blushing from his stupidity or was it because of the contact I was giving him?

That's my secret you see. The one secret I'll never tell anyone. Not even if they happen to find out on his or her own, I'll never admit it to anyone other than myself.

I love him. I love Sasuke.

As a brother-naturally

As a friend-of course

More than everyone else-certainly

As a lover-defiantly

I love him.

I didn't even realize my feelings until after I left my home. Ever since he was born, I've thought about him everyday. I figured it was because he was my brother and I had to live with him. When mother died and Fugaku started beating us, I was always worried about him. I thought it was just my brotherly instincts being that I was older. When I left, I couldn't take him with me, we were both too young for that, I vowed never to think about that broken home again-if you could call it a home-or that old life of mine.

I couldn't. I thought of Sasuke more than ever. I didn't go an hour without him going through my head. How was he? Is Fugaku beating him worse now that I'm gone? I wonder how much he has grown.

I couldn't take the uncertainty anymore. I had to get him out of there. To see him again. Look at those eyes looking back into mine. He was in a way the thing that kept me going through the years.

I love him.

Don't worry. I'm not going to go anywhere with my love for him. Like I said, I brought him here to get him away from the drunk bastard who dares call himself our father, not for my sake. Besides, the love I have for him is just another one of my many sins that I live with. I'm not going to taint his innocence with this damn-burning obsession I have for him. I shall rot in hell alone.

"Nii-san?"

I must have zoned out in my own thoughts. I blinked back to reality and forced myself back into my room. I defiantly didn't get enough sleep if I'm thinking about Sasuke like that when he is right there next to me.

"Nii-san?" he asked again. That was when I decided not to answer him until he says my name. I don't like it when he says 'nii-san' or 'aniki'. I know he is just being polite, but politeness doesn't compare to the way my name rolls off his tongue and leaves out through his lips.

"Aniki!"

I remain silent, no longer bothering to look at him and trying to look like I was still zoning out. _'Say it.'_ I thought.

"Aniki!" he shouts at me again.

'…'

"Itachi!"

Pure bliss

"Yes?" I answer. He gave what I want. Might as well give him my attention.

For a second, I couldn't read the expression he gave me. (That's a first.) Probably debating what to say. "Um…your okay with it?" he asked slowly.

"That depends," I told him, "What am I okay with? Me being an assassin or you knowing I'm an assassin?"

He averted his gaze from mine and focused on his feet, like they'll give him an excuse not to answer. I did have the day off and I wasn't in a hurry. I awaited patiently while he got himself together.

"Both." He finally told me. I already had both of my answers too.

"I'm fine being an assassin. True; it is a dirty job but I'm good at it, the hours are reasonable (Not counting yesterday's), the pay is beyond belief, and I run this town behind the scenes. Even the Prime Minster doesn't want to get on my bad side. He actually asks my Yakuza to have me do jobs for him, so I know a lot about the political ways and how they **_really_** get to the top. I'm very content in my life here." I gave him a pause so my words could sink in.

"You knowing, however…" I watched as he held his breath. "I'm okay with it as long as you don't go running that mouth of yours off. I don't want the cops or members of other Yakuza's at my door." I couldn't help but grin, as he looked a bit stunned at me. He stood up heatedly and said to me, "I would not 'run my mouth off'! Most people wouldn't believe me if I told them anyway."

"Most likely." I agreed. It was then by chance that I happen to have looked at my clock. "Aren't you going to be late?"

His serious face turned from shock to horror as he realized the time. "Shit!" he screamed, "It's your fault!"

True. I did keep him up. But I had the day off. I reached to my bedside table, as Sasuke was busy grabbing his things.

"Here." I threw my keys at him, which he caught. "Take my car." I saw some sign of happiness flash through his eyes. He looked at the keys and then back at me. "Seriously?"

"Yes, but don't wreck it. You're not insured on it and I'll make you pay for any damages you or any of your friends cause."

"But you're rich!"

I shrugged as I lay back down. _'Need more sleep!_' My body screamed at me. "True again, but you'll need to learn responsibility. Then again, I'd feel better if you'd let me buy you your own car." He rolled his eyes at me. "I told you, I don't care how much money you have, I'll pay for my own car!" he left after that. Once he was gone, I sunk back into my sheets. _'Damn, I'm so tired.'_ But I fell asleep laughing at the attention I knew Sasuke would get driving my car to his school.

10101010101010101101010101011010

**END**

**I know that this chapter is short, but the next one will be a lot longer! It may take me a week or two to type it so hang in there. Please rate and give me some suggestions for the story!**


	6. The Three Yakuzas

010101010101010110101010010100101010100100110101010

**(Naruto POV)**

What a loooooooooong night! Iruka lectured me for half the night about Kyuubi and how to deal with him. Then, I got a call from Neji and had to go to junkyard to fight off some young punks who were with some small Tokyo gang that were causing trouble for some people in my gang. They were nothing. By the time I returned, it was very late and I'm lucky if I had as little as four hours sleep.

'_Damn Kyuubi! Let the fuckin' spirits of hell consume him up forever!' _Then maybe I can get some sleep!

**I'm already there. I'm still in your head aren't I?**

"Morning."

I ignored Kyuubi and turned to see Hyuuga walking towards me. "Mornin'." I yawned. He cracked a smile at me. "You seem tired." As he spoke I yawned again, which caused him to laugh at me as we walked onto campus.

"Hey, Neji. I think I'll join you guys during lunch." I told him eyeing the tree I always see them under. Neji thought something over before he answered, "Alright," Neji said uncertainly. "But, what do we owe for this unexpected visit?"

Man, Kyuubi will have a field day with this.

"Is it because of Sasuke?"

Damn. Neji is too smart for his own damn good. I decided to tell him a little lie. "I'm thinking about inviting him to join the gang." Okay, it wasn't a lie. I was thinking since this morning to invite him to the gang. He is already a friend with some of us already like Neji and Shikamaru. But I did also want to see him at lunch. Neji didn't reply and I wondered if he heard me. I followed his gaze, which was looking at the student parking lot with awe.

The scene caused my jaw to drop instantaneously. A dark blue convertible Viper with white strips going down the sides was being parked in a space of our lot. There was no way in hell anyone could afford such a car on their own and yet still be in high school. Screw high school! There was no way in hell anyone besides a multi-millionaire could blow that kind of money on a car around here and not live on the streets because of it. And it was clearly brand new! Like it was bought only yesterday or a few minutes ago! I envy the lucky bastard who gets to drive that.

I wanted to know who was driving that car, but the windows were dark tinted and only transparent from the inside. We clearly were not the only ones who noticed either. Half the school was out there, stopping to gawk and point at it. "And I thought Gaara's red BMW was a nice car." I heard Neji say next to me. I didn't say anything, but it did make Gaara's car look like a joke. And Gaara's father was once leader of the Kaze Yakuza! They were all rich beyond my wildest dreams. Then again, they possessed a Death Note and then Lord Kazekage went crazy and lost it. That's were we are now. A very powerful man who is working for the Akatsuki Yakuza found it and we live in fear. Every time I fight, in a Yakuza battle, I hope that it is him I kill so my team can possess a Death Note with unimaginable power.

The engine off as the crowded gathered around the vehicle. Everyone craned his or her heads to get a look at the person inside the car. _'Probably they're gonna ask if he'll be their best friend-not that I don't blame them.' _I could tell that it was a boy who was ignoring the looks from the people as he locked the doors and shut the car door. That's when I saw, in full view, the one person I did not want to see the most.

Sasuke.

Neji walked towards him and I followed. "Nice car." Neji commented before I could. (Inner Naruto: DAMN YOU! NOW WHAT WILL I SAY TO SASUKE?)

"It's not mine," he put simply. "I woke up late so I borrowed if from my brother."

Brother?

"You have a brother?" Neji asked, beating me to the chase once again. Sasuke nodded. "Can't tell you much about him though," he added sorrowfully, "We were separated for a long time. Just met him again a week ago."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing? To see him again I mean."

Sasuke grinned. "Good, I guess. He let me borrow his car didn't he?"

"Sounds like a good brother to me."

Sasuke shrugged as he let out a yawn. Neji chuckled. "It seems everyone is tired today."

"Eh?" Sasuke looked puzzled until he noticed me standing there next to Neji. Sasuke's grin departed and so did mine. The anxiety that we experienced yesterday had returned. The air around me became thick and heavy, causing me to practically suffocate on my own breath. Oh God! Please tell me he's feeling the same things as me!

I cleared my throat and his eyes suddenly became wide, but it was only for an instant. That's when Kyuubi's images came back to me. _'Shit! Not again! I'm going to be tardy to class for this!'_ I cursed.

"Naruto." I heard his greeting break through the pain of my situation. It didn't help, but it did make my condition increase almost tenfold.

"Sasuke." I said back. _'I'm going to blow!' _My luck! Then, Kyuubi decides to awake and starts laughing at me! Again! I hurriedly turned to go to the boys' bathroom. "I'll see you around noon!" I shouted to Neji. _'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why at school? Why!?'_

010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

**(Normal POV)**

Once Naruto left, Neji and Sasuke were speechless at Naruto's retreating figure. Shrugging it off, together they walked to the building to meet up with the other three. Halfway there, when they could make out Sakura's pink hair, Sasuke turned to Neji and said, "You're leaving us at lunch again?"

Neji almost grinned, but was able to suppress it. "No."

Sasuke gave Neji a confused look. "Then what was-?"

"No, Naruto is joining us for lunch."

Sasuke stopped walking. He couldn't believe it. First the incident with the lockers, then the Kyuubi thing and the Death Note, and now he wants to join them for lunch. Something is not right, and he knows something. Gaara could have told him.

'_No. If I think about it, then it will happen.'_ Sasuke cleared his head of all thoughts of getting caught. Plus it wasn't his fault to begin with. Sasuke couldn't help that Itachi was his older brother. And Naruto seems like a reasonable guy. Not too bright and a little hyperactive, but reasonable. He might not even care about it.

Neji and Sasuke met up with Shikamaru, Shino, and Sakura who were all happy to see them. Well, Sakura was happy to see them, Shikamaru looked bored, and Shino looked like…Shino.

"Hi Neji!" Sakura greeted, "Morning Sasuke-kun! Who's that?"

Confused, Neji and Sasuke curved around to see what she was talking about. Behind them was a young blonde, about 22 or so, but he towered over them. His hair was long and in a ponytail while his bangs covered over half of his face. He smiled in a happy-go-lucky way that even put Naruto's to shame. He was obviously too old to be in a high school student. _'Maybe he's a substitute?' _Sakura figured but she doubted it. He wore thick leather gloves on both hands and expensive cloths. (Not fancy or professional like a suit, but expensive looking material.)

"Hello, un!" He inquired to the group waving his arms in a big open way. The five sweat-dropped.

"H-hi?" Sakura questioned more than greeted. The other four didn't answer.

The blonde put his arms back down to his sides, but kept his face in the blinding smirk. "I don't have a lot of time, un." He stated talking more to Sasuke than anyone else. ""My window has been shortened immensely, un. So, I'll get right to the point, un!" The tall blonde walked in front of Sasuke and-

**Gave him a hug!? **

He took Sasuke in his arms, easily able to fit him within his embrace. (Don't get the wrong idea, it wasn't an 'I love you!' hug, but more of a 'so good to see you, I've missed you sooooo much' kind of hug.) The older boy wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and forced Sasuke's head onto his chest. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He debated whether to hit him, tell him he has him confused with another person, or ask if he escaped from an asylum. So, in the end he did nothing. Even as the blonde moved his hands up and run it through Sasuke's hair (But it did make a cold shock go down his spine.)

Not that he went any further cause right before this strange guy was able to move his hand onto his face, Sasuke snapped back to his senses. "Who are you? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Neji who was watching from the sidelines was about to spring into action and help Sasuke should this unknown person try anything else. The blonde paid no heed nor did he even seem to notice the others around him. He looked down at Sasuke and bent over so that he was level with Sasuke, putting his mouth next to his ear. The warm breath tickled Sasuke, but he didn't like it. He was about to thrash out against him when the blonde whispered to him:

"You are like a mini Itachi, un."

"What?" Sasuke whispered back automatically.

The other man did not repeat himself. He ignored Sasuke and continued on, "Tell your brother I am not here to see you like I said earlier or start up a war against him, un. **_We _**found out this morning that 'Snake Master' is recruiting kids from High Schools and that he happened upon the name, un. I would tell him myself, but he turned his phone off, un."

Sasuke didn't reply to the message. That caused the blonde to chuckle. "You're a lot like him, un. Will you tell him for me, un?"

It took a while for Sasuke to react. He could tell that this man was of no threat and must have been a member of the Akatsuki. He obviously knew his brother, but what was he talking about? Even so, Sasuke nodded. As soon as the movement occurred, the man let him go. Everyone relaxed a little and gave a sigh of relief. Then, right in front of everyone, the blonde said, "My name is Deidara, by the way, un" And with that, Deidara walked down the corridor towards the exit doors.

Once he was gone, Shikamaru broke the confused silence with something that made Sasuke freeze up. "Deidara, huh?" he thought for a second. "I've heard of that name somewhere before….somewhere…how is it that I know that name?" He was talking more to himself than any of the others. "This is troublesome."

Sasuke suddenly became furious with himself. _'How did that Deidara guy catch me like that? Am I that vulnerable? Well, at least if we are caught, it won't be because of **my **mouth!' _

"What did he say to you?" Shino asked suspiciously to Sasuke proving that he was still alive. But Sasuke shook his head. "Who knows." He answered. "I couldn't understand him." No sooner had the words left his mouth did the warning bell ring. The five had to part their ways to homeroom and they promised to meet at lunch.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

He had come to this school almost every day for a while. It seems that all the members from this school they'd get had already signed up for their Yakuza.

'Only a few more. Then we'll start gathering out weapons.' He thought. He was tall for his age. He was 19 and a bit of a geek. But what do you expect from the adopted son of the head-military doctor? What, with his white hair which was long, and pulled back in a hair tie and his huge Dexter glasses. Still, he was the best in the business and it was his medical knowledge that got him noticed by Lord Orochimaru. Thus, Orochimaru taught him how to handle swords, knives, needles, guns, almost anything that can be used to kill a person. He was perfect for the new rising Oto Yakuza, which will destroy all other Yakuzas and then one-day rule Japan.

Today, he was suppose to go to a new high school today-a Konoha High School, but Lord Orochimaru said that he wanted to check it out first. All this because they found the name Uchiha on a school record.

Orochimaru didn't tell much about his past, but he did mention to his minion that he use to be a valuable member to the Akatsuki Yakuza-the only Yakuza that has a Death Note Assassin in all Japan. When his most loyal servant asked why he was no longer in the Akatsuki Yakuza, Orochimaru looked at him angrily and spat, "The Death Note Assassin, Itachi Uchiha, had me kicked out." The loyal servant tried to tell his master that there was no way that this person in Konoha High School was Itachi Uchiha. Itachi would be an upperclassman in a college since he was almost 22. There were no doubts. This was someone else.

Still, Orochimaru insisted. The young man sighed. There was no way he could get his master to listen to him when he has sights on someone. In the end, it means hard work, spying, and days of pain for the second-in-command.

Finally, for the last time, he walked through the gates of Yondiame High School. But he couldn't help but wonder as wondered the halls if this Uchiha kid had what it takes to oppose Lord Orochimaru.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

(Sasuke POV)

My classes were very uneventful, unless you count the fact that Shikamaru fell asleep during calculus and Asuma threw his chalk at him. Finding it again took at least ten minutes, so we did nothing while the few classmates searched. It took all my will power to stop myself from joining Shikamaru on the desk. I was so tired. I couldn't pay attention due to my lack of sleep and the fact that I was thinking a million things at once. I didn't like the sound of this 'Snake Master' and I have a feeling that Itachi won't either.

Then my thoughts branched off to trying to remember a time when Itachi was angry. People say he is always upset, but I can't remember a time he has ever raised his voice. He gets irritated by people, but he doesn't get really, really angry. Yet, that Gaara guy seems angry all the time…or is it just me? Do I make people angry?

…

I guess I made my father angry, but he was angry all the time-not just because of me. Maybe Gaara's father is a drunk too. Maybe he doesn't have a father. (lucky bastard.)

I wonder if Naruto has a father. He seems happy all the time, so he could come from a good home. But those who come from good homes with no problems don't tend to start gangs. So this Naruto guy can actually be miserable all the time? And everyday, he puts on a mask to deceive everyone so no one can see his true nature?

…

I hate my mind…how it wonders. I need to focus in this (My biology class). _'The complex carbohydrates all have balanced equations-the same number of elements in each just rearranged to-' _whom the hell am I kidding! I know all of this! I can't focus on learning that which I already know.

(Ten minutes of angry mind curses and thinking random thoughts later.)

Itachi was acting funny this morning. First with the whole talk about the Death Note to the few minutes he was spacing out, at least not to my knowledge. He thinks to himself (all the time in fact) but he is always completely alert when he does it. I wonder what Itachi was thinking about that can cause him to daydream.

I walked back to Itachi's car at the end of the day. I was tried as hell and when I arrived home, I'm going to bed and sleep till tomorrow. The rest of my day wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

**(Flashback)**

_Lunch came on quicker than expected. Maybe because I didn't want to see Naruto again. Can't blame mw! What with the way he acts around the fact and me his demon Kyuubi entered my mind last night and knows my family secret. _

_Surprisingly, everything was normal and Naruto talked with Shikamaru and Sakura. I spoke with Neji and Shino listened in. I figured that Naruto really wasn't so bad…till about five minutes before we had to go back to class._

"_Hey Sasuke!" instinctively, I looked over at the Akai Leader and he had his usual dopey grin on his face. "You know, I've been thinking."_

_Holy shit, he's been thinking! It's the end of the world!!!!!_

"_And I want to know if you'll join our Yakuza." He spoke rather quickly, placing his hands behind his head, as if he just confessed something. Everyone went quiet and looked at me like I was a god. Yesterday, I might have agreed, but Itachi and the Akatsuki made me think twice. _

"_Sorry," I replied, ignoring the shocked looks from my friends. Even Shino, who shows no emotion, looked amazed. "But I don't think you need me in your gang."_

"_Well," Naruto pressed and his face became flustered. Who'd of thought the leader of a Yakuza would be worried? "It would be good to have a few new members, and of course they'll be a place for you."_

"_Sorry." I watched as his smile fell away for the first time, "but I think I'd like to get more comfortable here before I get involved with Yakuzas." That and my brother is already in your rival Yakuza. But I didn't tell him that._

_I did feel kind of sorry for him. He looked disappointed and his eyes went to the floor. Poor guy. My guilt washed away however when he rose his head with the dumb smile again. I almost fell over at the sight. "That's fine!" he exclaimed really loudly. "When you are ready or if you want to join for some reason, you're more than welcome. In fact!" he stood up and loomed over me. "You'll be an honorary member!"_

'_What the hell?'_

"_What's an honorary member?"_

"_Sort of a member, but they come and go as they please and not have to worry about taking orders and such." He paused for a second (literally). "You'll need a code name too!"_

'_Is he really this stupid?! Is that even possible?! I just told him that I wasn't joining!'_

"_How about…dori-something…" He started searching his mind for my code name and I was hoping that he was hurting himself trying. "No! I got it!" he screamed. Half the school was probably watching us now. I really wanted to hit him over that head of his. _

"_Sasuke, you are 'Chidori'!"_

_Chidori? Thousand birds?_

**(End Flashback) **

That's that! By the end of the day, everyone was calling me Chidori. My luck. The only good things that seemed to happen to me today was Itachi forgiving me and Kakashi getting me out of Gai's class. I did like Kakashi. He was pretty cool for a teacher…then again; he was looking at what I figured as porno on that computer as his while I was there. But he multitasked by looking at it and talking to me at the same time. Kind of weird now that I think about it.

Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so I can relax for the next couple days. I hope Itachi is not working the whole time. He did say he had the day off, so maybe that means he has to work all weekend to make up for it.

I walked over to my car and used the remote to unlock the doors. To my astonishment, when I was a few feet away, I saw a figure leaning on my car door. 'Son of a Bitch!' I thought when the realization came to me that if this fucker scratches the paint or anything, then I have to be the one who pays for it.

I didn't bother to introduce myself or get friendly with whoever it was. I was pissed that this guy thinks that he can get near another person's car and not get his ass kicked because of it.

I approached the car, moving quicker, and placed my bag down by the side of it. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I yelled at him. That was when he placed his attention on me and I got a good look at him.

He was a scary fellow. His hair was a very long coal black, but not so well kept. You can tell just by looking at it. It was uneven and a bit messy, like he just escaped the lunatic asylum. Yes, Itachi's hair was a lot better. He was a tall pale guy too. Even paler than me and I'm practically an albino. The worst of him was his eyes. They were a bright gold that carried black slits through the center. Looking at them, I could see surprise, curiosity, and above all-which got to me the most-lust.

This man reminded me of a snake and no one else in my life has even come close. After those golden eyes did me a once over, looking at my body like a juicy slab of meat, he licked his lips greedily, sending unwanted shivers down my spine.

I couldn't stand this guy, whoever he was! "I said get away from the car! I yelled at him." An evil smirk crossed his face. "My boy, I can assure you that you never told me to get away from the car. Is it yours?" Yep, I hated this man.

"No. That is why I want you away from It." I spat back at his, my words full of anger and menace, hoping he'll get the threat within them. He didn't. He gave me another look over and stepped away. I brushed past him and opened the door on the drives side. Before I could enter in, the stranger grabbed my wrist and held me there. "What!" I screamed. I was very uncomfortable around this man. (I'd like to see what you'd do if you were in the same room with him.)

"I'm a member of Akatsuki." Shocked wasn't a strong enough word for what I was feeling when he told me that. His voice was hoarse and cold. It gave me chills listening to it. "I'm Orochimaru. I was hoping to find someone…but I found you. It is like losing silver and finding gold. I hope to see you again, um?" I knew what he was hinting and I wasn't playing his game.

"I'm no one important and I hope to never see you again."

He let go of me and I got into the seat of the car. I started the engine and ignored the fact that he was still standing by the car but not looking at him. Before I closed the door and went on my way, he chuckled at me, "No. We will see each other again. I **_guarantee_** it."

I didn't get to react since he was gone by the time I returned a look in his direction. It was almost like he was never there. But he was there. I can still feel the chills I got from the sound of his voice.

10101010101010101010101011010101010

When I arrived back at the apartment, Itachi was waiting for me patiently. Upon entering, he turned his head at me and smiled. "How was your day Ototou?" I gave him my famous glare and his smile grew wider. It was amazing, how in one week, I went from a guy who was alone and miserable with nothing to look forward to, to this guy who wanted people to leave him alone since they came at him like flies to sugar who could look forward to seeing his brother again.

He was alike and very different from everyone. Naruto was always smiling around me like Aniki did, but Naruto had a foolish smile and it made me what to hit him over the head to get him to stop. Aniki's was warm and kind. The type that I love seeing and wanting him to never quit. The kind that I couldn't help but smile back at.

Itachi's hair was coal black, like that Orochimaru person's, but Itachi's had a nice silky shine that made me want to pull the hair tie out of it so I could have full access to the dark straight locks. Even his eyes-

'_No! He's my brother! I'll never think of him like I did back then.' _

**(Flashback)**

"_Sasuke, what are **you** doing up so late?" Itachi asked his younger brother back when they were still children and they were under the mercy of their cruel father, Fugaku. Because of that, Sasuke knew that he couldn't go to his father for comfort. He might get beaten. His only hope he had was in his older brother, Itachi._

_Sasuke knew that he would get nowhere fast by lying to Itachi. "Can I-Can I _

_sl-sleep with you Aniki?" he stuttered shyly. Sasuke began to shake again, afraid of his brother's response. It did take a while for Itachi to answer. At first, Sasuke wondered if Itachi heard him, but he dare not repeat himself. _

_After what felt like ages, "Aren't you a little old to be scared of dreams?" _

"_No! I'm only eight! And I never said it was because of a dream." Sasuke yelled trying to save his ego._

"_That's pretty old."_

_Sasuke pouted in the doorway. Itachi still hadn't looked up, but he could sense the pout. Again, there was a long silence. With his free hand, Itachi gestured to his bed. "Go to sleep. I still have a while to go. So don't complain about the light or the pen scratching." But Sasuke only heard the first part. Happiness swelled in him as he thanked his brother and lay down in his bed, cuddling up in the sheets no longer afraid of the storm or the dream._

_At ** 4:04**, Itachi had finally finished his report and put all his things away. He was about to blow out the candle but stopped when he saw Sasuke's sleeping figure on his bed. Sasuke was cute with his eyelids shut, his little face peacefully calm, his body relaxed, and his mouth only open slightly letting in air to his lungs but not snoring. _

_Without realizing it, Itachi began to brush Sasuke's dark bangs away from his face. Sasuke stirred from the unfamiliar contact and Itachi pulled his hand back in fear of awaking him. But Sasuke just moved slightly and went back to sleeping as if nothing happened. But in reality, Sasuke had awoken but pretended to be asleep. He likes the contact his brother was giving him. That was the night, so long ago, that he found out that Itachi was more than just a brother to him._

**(End Flashback)**

Not that it matters now to me. Sure, these feelings would stir up again. I knew that from the instant that Itachi cared enough to take me out of that broken house. But, he was just doing his duty as the older brother. Nothing more.

"That bad huh?"

I shook my head. "Not really, I'm just tired is all. I didn't get much sleep last night." That's when I remembered something…I had to tell Itachi something…

"Oh, nii-san! Before I forget, someone gave me a message for you."

When the words were out in the air, Itachi's smile vanished and he averted his gaze to look gravely at the corner of the room. "And that was what?" I don't think he really wanted me to answer. Just the way he said it made me think that he was waiting for me to say "Kidding!" only for him to give me a lecture as to why I should not joke like that.

Well, I'm not joking.

"I think his name was Deidara-"

"You saw Deidara." He didn't raise his voice, but you can tell he was not pleased by the edge in his voice.

"Yeah, and he told me to tell you that…something about not doing what he said earlier and he just wants you to know that 'Snake Master came upon the name.'" I was questioning what I was saying but I knew Itachi would not answer. For a second, I thought I saw Itachi's usual emotionless mask cave in to a instant of anger, but quickly returning to the way it was.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Hm…" I wish I could know what was going through his mind.

"That, and there was this other guy who must have been looking for you, cause he recognized the car, but was surprised to see me." Why did I just tell **him** that?

"Who?"

"Don't know. He said he was in the Akatsuki too. He had golden eyes." Itachi suddenly stiffened next to me.

"Was his name Orochimaru?"

I could feel the dangerous aura coming off of him. But I dare not lie to him. I nodded. That's when it happened. Itachi darted his hands out at me and grabbed me hard by the shoulders. I was pinned down on the couch with Itachi putting all his weight on his leg, which was on my left leg. Itachi's other foot was left on the floor, but Itachi was shoving me down and I couldn't have gotten up no matter how much I fought. I struggled for a few seconds, but seeing that it was hopeless, I stopped. I didn't want to hurt myself.

"Aniki!" I whined, "Get off." I was silenced when I saw Itachi's eyes. They were crimson red his face was murderously angry. He began to shake me uncontrollably by my shoulders and shouted at me, "WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU? WHAT DID HE **DO** TO YOU?!" It was the only time I've ever heard him yell, and it was at me nonetheless. I could feel my traitorous eyes begin to get wet as I fought back tears.

"Aniki…you're hurting me." I sobbed out. That must of made him come back to his senses. He took all his weight off of me and let go of my shoulders. His hand wondered up to the side of my face, catching a small tear that did manage to escape from my eye. My breathing was still hard and fast. I tried to get my heart back to normal pace.

Itachi looking down at me whispered so low I had a hard time hearing him, "I'm sorry, Sasuke." Our gazes locked onto each other's and that's when I realized that his hand was stroking my cheek. The feeling of his flesh on mine burned like fire then cooled like ice as the fingertip left the skin. Only to be burned again as he brought his hand back up and did it again.

Our gaze didn't break as Itachi descended down and brought his lips to mine.

101010101010101010101010101010101

**END!!!!!!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and the next chapter will contain lemons. So to all of you readers, if you don't want to read about hot brother sex, then don't read this next chapter. The next chapter will be short, but I'll need my friends to look over it since it will be my first lemon. I'll hope to post soon!**

**1.)-Would you like the Viper (Itachi's car) for free if it was offered to you? I asked people and most of them said no. I was so shocked! If you don't what to drive it, then sell it! You can make a lot of money!!**


	7. Brotherly Love

**PLEASE BE KIND!!! This is my first lemon and I'm trying my best!**

**1010101010101011001101010101010010101010101010**

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Itachi whispered as he locked gazes with him. Then Itachi descended his lips on Sasuke's.

It was nothing more than a simple brush of the lips. Yet, it was enough to knock Sasuke off his feet_. 'Aniki?'_

Realizing what he was doing, Itachi began to pull back. Sensing the movement as it began, Sasuke placed a hand behind Itachi's head and crushed his lips against his brother's. Itachi was surprised at first, but overcame it as he kissed Sasuke back.

After a few minutes of kissing, they both became more confident in their moves. Feeling it was the right moment, Itachi ran his tongue across the boy's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Sasuke hesitated. _'He's your brother!_' his mind shouted at him. Sasuke mentally shook himself. He opened his mouth slightly, permitting Itachi to enter.

Itachi's tongue explored the moist cave of Sasuke's mouth, sometimes battling it out with Sasuke's tongue. Each passing second, the kiss deepened. Sasuke's breath had finally reached its limit as his lungs were on fire from lack of air. But Sasuke didn't want to be the one who broke the kiss. He didn't want Itachi to receive the wrong message.

'Nii-san…I can't breathe.' Sasuke told Itachi in his mind. Itachi couldn't hear Sasuke's thoughts, obviously, but he was able to see Sasuke's predicament. Itachi broke away so that both boys could take in a breath of fresh air. Each took two deep breaths before Itachi came down again, devouring Sasuke's lips hungrily.

Itachi broke the kiss once more, causing Sasuke to whine in disappointment.

Itachi would have laughed or break out into a smile at Sasuke's desperate nature, but he had brought his mouth onto Sasuke's jaw line and kissed along it. Sasuke let out a low moan barley audible. Itachi heard it and wanted to hear more. So he began to move lower, kissing Sasuke's neck, sucking on the skin and biting it gently.

Sasuke could no longer hold it in as he let out a very loud moan. Each moan caused waves of pleasure to pass through Itachi.

'_Not here.'_ Itachi figured. _'It will be too awkward if our first is on a couch.' _

Itachi stopped his assault, leaving Sasuke behind.

'Did I do something wrong?' The thought left his mind as Itachi pulled him back up, shoving him backwards. 'What is he doing?'

Sasuke's body came to a sudden jerk as his back ran into the wall and Itachi kissed him again. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Itachi's neck and Itachi's right arm held Sasuke's head, digging into Sasuke's hair and pushing his face closer to him. The other arm lay at the owner's side, but moved slightly to grab a handle. This did not go unnoticed by the younger Uchiha. Sasuke inwardly smiled. _'Now I see. That's his plan.' _Itachi opened the door and the two of them went into Itachi's bedroom.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

(Sasuke POV) (AN: Next lemon will be Itachi's POV)

Itachi, I'll admit, was gently forceful (if that is even possible). I knew he was going easy on me since it is the first time ever that I've done anything like this. Yet, being that Itachi is still a grown man with his own needs and excitement, he braced himself on top of me as he laid me on his bed and kissing me passionately.

He moved his hands down, burning my skin with his cool touch as he pulled on my shirt, exposing one of my shoulders through the cotton fabric. I watched him vigorously, while he caressed my shoulder's skin, enjoying the texture of it. Itachi stared blankly at his fingers that were rubbing back and forth. I don't know how long he remained like that. I savored every second as we sat there breathing each other's presences in.

"Your so beautiful Sasuke." As soon as he said the words, he put his hand under my shirt and pulled it up over my head. It was discarded off over the side of the bed and on the floor. The look in my Aniki's eyes, at that moment in time, was both similar and very different than that of Orochimaru's. Each man had lust and need in them, but each carried something else as well. Orochimaru had a determination to get what he wanted, which he will get at a certainty. Itachi's however, had a passion, longing, and above all (much to my satisfaction) love.

"I love you Aniki," Itachi's gaze didn't waver, "and more than just as a brother." I laid out for him, willing to let Itachi to do whatever he wants with me. He smiled at my enthusiasm. Itachi leaned up and licked the outer shell of me ear, making me shudder. "How much do you love me?" he asked in a deep seductive voice. The question threw me. It seems like an easy enough question, but what is the limit of my love for him? Was there even a limit? I do love him more than I should, but I never asked myself how much. Yet, I knew the answer…it just came to me.

"More than I love anyone else in the whole world!"

The answer seemed to please him. "Good," he replied, "then the feeling is mutual."

Mutual? That's it! Itachi must have knocked me out when he threw me on the couch. There is no way Itachi would admit loving someone (not even me) and smile (a real smile) in nothing more than my dreams and/or fantasies. When I told him this, he laughed. Just laughed. Not a chuckle, but a laugh.

"Come on Sasuke, you're not that creative."

He got me there. I rolled my eyes in a pretend anger, but I soon threw my head back as his tongue ran over my nipple. No one would ever believe how amazing his tongue was. It had a mind of its own. At the warm wet feel, I grabbed my Aniki's hair tie and pulled it out in a frantic attempted to get a fist full of his hair (didn't go exactly as planned). It was a very nice change, I must say, having his long hair fall on our skin like smooth silk. Once his hair was down, I got impatient. I wanted Itachi to do more and do it quicker. Of course, Itachi was taking his own sweet time with me. Prolonging the sexual sensations just to torture me. "Itachi, you cold heartless bastard." I said to him.

Itachi stopped his actions to look at me and a mischievous grin flashed across his face. "You said you loved me, yes?"

"Yeah-" _'What is he getting at?'_

"How long?"

"Why?" He's doing this to torture me! Damn him! (AN: He's torturing the readers too I bet! (()) Itachi didn't answer.

"A while." HURRY UP ANIKI!!!!

Itachi didn't hurry. He kept his slow pace. "You've waited for this a while, yes?"

"Yes! That's just what I said!" AHHHHHH!

"Then you can wait another five minutes."

"No I can't!"

"Too bad."

"What!?"

That was the end it. Itachi spoke no more as he began to remove his jacket and shirt. Itachi was well built, much better than me. Why was he so interested in my body when his was at least ten times better? Sure, I don't think he looks at himself in the mirror and wants to have sex with himself; that'd be creepy. But I'd think he'd go for someone, you know…better than me. I have no doubts he'd have no trouble doing so. Yet, here he was eyeing my body like it was a work of art.

Not that Itachi gave me much time to be self conscious, since he started kissing me once more. It was skin on skin with the most exhilarating of feeling. Itachi's hands were everywhere moving along my whole body as he memorized every dip and curve.

Focused in the action, neither of us realized until too late, our erections grinded together. Once I started to really feel it, my instincts took over and I moved against him creating more friction and heightening the sensation. Our lips departed as both of us let out a gasp.

Itachi broke then. The excitement must have gotten the best of him. He grabbed the hem of my pants and started to undo the buttons. Equally eager, I started to take off Itachi's pants myself. We both finished at the same time and threw the remaining clothing in the discard pile.

He pushed me back and sealed it with a surprisingly gentle kiss on my swollen lips. It was only for a second. He pulled away and dug in the drawer beside the bed, placing his attention away from me. I didn't like it. That's when he pulled out a tube of lubricant.

"D-did you plan this?" the thought alone bothered me that he might have been toying with me this whole time.

"Dear Sasuke, what makes you think that this tube was meant only for you?"

I knew he was teasing, but it still hurt. I couldn't image how my face must of looked with the jealousy I was feeling now washed across it. I should have known that Itachi has had sex with other people, but I chose to put that fact in the back of my mind. I didn't want to think about that. "Don't let it bother you." Itachi told me, "Anyone else was just for release, nothing more."

"Isn't that what you want me for too?"

"No."

When he said "no", you'd think I'd be happy. Well, I wasn't. That means that he was doing all this just to make me happy. Then there was no way that he'd be pleased with me. Why should he? It's clear we are in different leagues. He can go get himself a nice experienced prostitute (hell knows if he hasn't before) and he'd be better off than with me. I felt like a stone fell into my stomach. I was angry at him for using me for nothing like this. Nothing good can happen from it.

"What do you mean 'no'?" I yelled pushing him off me, which I regretted because I was cold without his body next to mine. "Why else would you be with me?" _'Why would you want to have sex with a pathetic, young, average, nobody like me?' _

I couldn't look at him anymore. _'Stop talking! Stop talking!'_ I didn't stop talking though. My mouth kept moving and more words flew out. " I mean, it not like you love me like I love you or anything!"

I couldn't see him, but I could feel his face give me a stern look. "How do you figure that?" he asked.

I was on the verge of crying. What was wrong with me? Was this how everyone acts when they are about to have their first time. They didn't act like this on TV, or in the movies, or in the books, or in anyone's story I've heard. Then again, no of them were in love with their brother. Even so, Itachi was acting all calm about it. There must be something wrong with me.

I was able to choke out more of the terrible words so I could answer Itachi's question. "B-because Aniki, why would you? I'm nothing compared to you. I can admit that I love you all day, but I don't think you'd ever feel the same for me. Your back is far enough already for me to see, why would you turn around to meet me?"

I don't know how Itachi took my words, but they hurt me a lot. _'What's wrong with me? I just ruined everything! Good job Sasuke, you moron!' _

Itachi cupped my chin and made me look into his eyes. "Is that what you think Sasuke?" Itachi asked. I didn't say anything and I think he got the message. "Your not giving yourself enough credit Sasuke. I'm flattered that you think that I am beautiful, but that does not mean that you are not. I told you already that you beautiful. Why don't you believe me? In my opinion, your beauty surpasses mine by far."

Itachi placed a finger over my mouth to stop me from arguing. "As for my feelings, I'll admit, that expressing them is not my strong point. But I do love you. As a brother and-" he added as my face scrunched in pain. "As a lover. More than anyone or anything else in this world and the next. I always have. And I don't want to have sex with you."

I bit my lip holding back the tears. _'Aniki…' _Itachi leaned down and pressed his lips to my chest, coming up to say, "I don't want to have sex with you like I did any other person before you. However, I want to do something I've wanted to do since I realized I was in love with you and didn't get the chance to till this moment.

"Sasuke, I want to **_make love_** to you."

His words were like a dream. No something I dare not even dream! I laid back down as Itachi softly pushed me. **(Lemon Starts Here. Skip ahead if you don't want to read.)**

We shifted to positions that made the two of us comfortable. Once settled, Itachi grabbed my throbbing erection in this hand and stroked it.

'_He's back! The cold heartless torturing bastard is back!'_ Not that I had any time to mentally curse him to hell since my irritation of Itachi prolonging everything was droned out by the feel of the stroking. I bit my lip to keep from moaning which was unsuccessful. I only bit so hard that I tasted blood in my mouth. It only got worse as the stroking became harder and faster. If I weren't lying down, I most likely would have fallen over and Itachi left me to beg.

Pretty soon I felt the heat around my groin intensify. "Ahhh, Aniki! I'm…gonna…" But it was too late as I spilled all over Itachi's hand. My body must have gone up a few degrees. I could feel sweat starting to form on my head.

I watched as Itachi brought his hand, covered in my cum, into his mouth and started to lick it clean. If possible, it turned me on even more. Once he was finished, he put some of the lubricant on his fingers and came closer to me. Then I felt a foreign coldness brush past my entrance. It surprised me and so my body naturally flinched away.

"Are you sure you want this Sasuke?" Itachi asked cautiously with worry thickly covering his voice. "It is very uncomfortable and painful-"

"That won't change." I interrupted. "If we don't do it now, we will eventually and it will be uncomfortable and painful when we do even if we hold it off. Besides, it was you who said _'don't do things tomorrow what you can do today.'_ Or are you a hypocrite?"

Itachi looked at me thoughtful for a second. "Have it your own way." Itachi once more brushed past my entrance, but this time I knew better than to flinch away. He placed the first finger in. It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. But it did feel weird. He added a second finger, moving them in a scissor like motion. THAT WAS PAINFUL. _'What the hell is the point of this?' _When Itachi added the third finger, it was almost unbearable. I clenched my teeth to keep from yelling out. He removed his fingers and positioned himself quickly. Now I was afraid.

"Nii-san." Itachi took my hand into his, trying to comfort me. Honestly, it did work. It gave me the courage to continue in a way. In one quick move, Itachi thrust into me.

'_How the hell is this suppose to feel good!' _I felt like my lower body was being ripped apart. Then, Itachi hit something deep inside of me that filled me with a wave of pleasure. Itachi my gasp and stopped, allowing me to adjust together in a rhythm of sex. The whole time, Itachi aimed for the spot that gave me pleasure and it drowned out the pain so I could barely feel it anymore.

There is not much more to say than that. It was warm, it was exotic, it was beautiful, it was tiring, it was wet, and it was a lot at once. It was sex through and through.

I neared the rising point as I felt my body's warmth quickly build up as I bucked my hips. "I-Ita-Ita…." I tried to choke out his name but found that I could not fully form the word. I braced myself as I finally hit climax and spilled once more all over our stomachs. Itachi was right behind me as he moaned my name loudly and spilled inside of me.

Itachi and I were frozen like that, too tired to move anywhere. Itachi was the one who gave in first, pulling out of me and collapsing right next to me. He was just as hot and sweaty as I was. Our breaths were like one as we tried to get our breathing back to normal pace. Itachi closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

Wanting him next to me, I scooted over and laid my head on his chest. I was so tired. Not just because of what we were doing earlier, but also from my serious lack of sleep last night, which seemed like days ago. Itachi placed his hand on my head and ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and soon fell into a soundless sleep with Itachi, my big brother, my hero, and now my lover next to me.

**10101010101010101010101011010101001010101010101010**

**Okay! There it is!!!! It is crap-I know. **

**Some of my friends are having a debate about if I should turn this into a male-pregnancy or not. What do you think? I could go either way to be honest. I guess it will be your opinion that will end up deciding what will happen/ if there will be male-preg or not. **


	8. Author's Note: Please Read!

**Authors note:**

**I'd like to thank all of you for the reviews. It is what keeps me writing this fanfiction. Especially thank you to phantom kitten and llimecandy. The two of you always read and review every time I post. And the rest of you of course, all of you make it worthwhile. Even if you don't review, I'm happy that other people are reading this story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.**

**I've also made some decisions about the story.**

**I've decided that this story will have a male pregnancy in it. Sorry to those few who voted that male pregnancy should not be in this story, but most people have asked for me to put in the male pregnancy. Majority rules. **

**I also plan to cut this Fanfiction short and make it into a sequel. But don't worry! The end of this fanfiction is still a long way off. There are many things that I still have planed to happen in this story. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

**Sincerely,**

**Uchiha Brothers Lover **

**P.S.- There is going to be a _surprise_ ending to this fanfiction. But like I said, it is a long way yet till the end. **


	9. The Akatsuki

**Finally! Chapter 8!!!!! Just in time for Easter! Please R&R! Most appreciated.**

101010101010101010110101010101010100101

Chapter 8: The Akatsuki 

(Normal POV) 

Sasuke awoke when light flooded through the window and into the room. His tiredness he had over the past few days had finally faded from the sleep he just had last night. And what a night it was! He had the perfect dream with Itachi and himself doing things with one another in the deepest of pleasures. Just the memory of the dream brought out a blush from Sasuke.

Sasuke took in his surroundings and froze. He was lying in Itachi's room. The bed sheets were still soiled from last night's actions and when Sasuke tried to sit up, he winced as his body filled with pain.

'_It wasn't a dream.'_

Sasuke hoisted himself up, placing his back on the headboard for support. The clock next to the bed showed 9:25 a.m. and Itachi was nowhere in sight. Panic started to overcome Sasuke, but he told himself, _'It's not like he can be a one night stand. I live with the guy!'_ Sasuke assured himself. _'Maybe he was called into work, or he could have woken up a while ago and just didn't want to wake me up.'_

Sasuke would have gotten up and gone to see where Itachi was, if not for the fact that he was practically immobile. Whenever he did shift, pain shoot down his spine. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed angrily at his sore body.

"No cursing in my room Sasuke, unless it is fucking…I don't mind fucking." Itachi's voice rang out from the unknown. A minute later, he emerged from his private study. Sasuke's eyes flashed angrily and he pointed an accusing finger at him. "This is your fault! You did this to me!"

"What? You're giving birth to our first child?" Itachi smirked while Sasuke's face flushed.

"No, but I can't move."

(Sasuke's POV) 

Itachi's smile vanished and he walked over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry Sasuke. That is what usually happens after a person's first time. It'll go away shortly and I can promise you that it won't hurt as bad next time." Even as Itachi spoke to me, he was still kind of worried. Not that I could notice much cause I focused on the fact that he said there'd be a next time.

"If you say so." I looked at Itachi and he looked back at me with our gazes locked. He was so…how do you describe it? Neither of us spoke; we didn't need to, we could tell what the other was thinking. I broke away first. The memories of last night took me over and I quickly looked away with the heat rising to my cheeks uncontrollably. Itachi moved his hand from the bed to my head, running his fingers through my hair. I looked up and saw him memorized by the dark strands. He pulled me closer to him, kissing the top of my head and taking in my hair's scent as he breathed in deeply. How can you be angry with a guy like that?

Very easily when his phone rings and ruins the moment.

He let out an angry groan as he pulled away from me and grabbed the cell from the table next to the clock. I figured while he was talking to whomever, I'd get my clothes back on. I forced my shirt over my head and I heard Itachi answer the phone, "Can you not fuckin' call me when I'm in the middle of something?! Is that impossible for you?! Do you always have to call when I'm busy!?" There was a slight pause as Itachi let the other person answer. I swear, I could hear the loud talker saying a bunch of "uns" at the end of every sentence. Itachi broke out into an evil grin.

"I was hoping to speak with you Deidara. That way, it'll only be fair to give you fair warning. I'll kill you the next time I see you."

Then, Deidara started talking so loud; I could make out every word he said. Itachi had to remove his ear from the phone to get a normal hearing of the blonde. "B-but Itachi-sama! I was doing you a favor, un! I didn't tell him anything, un! I said 'Snake Master' instead of Orochimaru-san, un! Okay, I may have told him my name…but that is all, un! And you said I was harmless, un!!!"

"No!" Itachi interrupted. "I said you were stupid and dumb blonde. That and your stupidity made you dangerous. How the hell did 'The Leader' appointed you as the second-in-command?" Itachi kept his face far away from the phone, knowing Deidara was a screamer.

"You said no to him, un! Am I as bad as Orochimaru, un?"

'Orochimaru again? I've heard that name somewhere…' 

"Deidara, Satan is better than Orochimaru."

Did Itachi just forget that I was in the room? That jackass! While Deidara was agreeing with Itachi about that Orochimaru guy (I know I've heard that name before!!), I decided to get Itachi's attention back on me. (I'm in pain and (as of yesterday) his lover. I have a right to his attention when I please.) I laced my fingers through his fingers and I felt his body stiffen.

"Look Deidara, tell me why you called so I can get back to what I was doing. I do have a life." Good old Aniki. But I wasn't finished. I wanted to see how far I could get Itachi before he breaks, but it will be better (like turning off the phone) or it could be for the worst (pushing me away). It was still worth a shot.

My hand, the one that wasn't holding Itachi's, brushed over his shoulder and pushed his slightly damp (he must have just showered) hair out of the way. Then, I had full access to his neck. (His hair was still down from last night. Yah!) Itachi didn't try to stop me yet. That was a good sign.

"Well, un. 'The Leader' has a job for you and he wants it done this weekend, un. Just write down the date and time that you're ready in the book, un." Deidara answered.

I knew that Deidara wanted Itachi to work, but I was a little upset by him leaving. _'Don't leave me yet Itachi,'_ I cried in my head, _'Not yet! Just not right now.'_

I ran my bottom lip over his shoulder and to the place on his neck I had chosen. 'Well, if he does leave, he's taking part of me with him…in a sense.' I gently bit down and gave him a love bite (hickey) in its place-similar to the ones Itachi gave me last night, which is still very visible by the way.

"Tell 'The Leader' that I'll do it tomorrow afternoon." He told Deidara while supporting the phone on his shoulder so he could put his hand on the red mark on his otherwise flawless skin and still continue to hold my hand. He looked at me with longing eyes and then he told Deidara, "Anything else?" He did try to keep his voice steady, which he was successful in a way that I could never pretend.

There was another pause and I thought the tall blonde must have had a brain shutdown. (Wouldn't surprise me. All the blondes here seem really stupid.) My hopes were shattered when he started shouting again, almost twice as loud as before. "YOUR BROTHER IS SOOOOO CUTE, UN! HE LOOKS JUST LIKE A LOT LIKE YOU, UN!"

"I'm very glad you noticed." Itachi remarked **very** bitterly. Apparently, Deidara didn't get the hint. _'You dumb ass! Keep talking and Itachi really will kill you.'_ Not that he would hear me.

"Yeah, un. And he has that nice scent, you know, the one you smell but just can't place what it is, un."

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. He gritted his teeth and exhale deeply while gripping tightly onto his cell. It looked like he was ready to break something. " What do you mean? How would you know how he smells?"

'Don't answer! Don't answer!' 

**(Itachi POV)**

"Yeah, un. And he has that nice scent, you know, the one you smell but just can't place what it is, un."

'What the fuck?!' 

My blood started to boil in my veins and why shouldn't it? Deidara, that fucker! It's bad enough he went and saw Sasuke when I specifically told him not to, now he's _smelling _my brother? What else did he do? He better not have touched him in any way! If he even grazed a strand of Sasuke's hair, I'm going to…

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to lose my temper with Sasuke so close to me. I was able to force myself to calm down by telling myself that you can pass a person and catch their scent. There is no proof that he got close to him…then again…

"What do you mean? How would you know how he smells?" The question wasn't necessary because the look on Sasuke's face practically answered everything for me. I can already see the tombstone:

Here Lies Deidara 

He was the dumbest blonde in the world

He lies here on November 24th

His body was found in a gutter

But now everyone has learned a good lesson

-Sasuke belongs to Itachi-

"Ahhh! Itachi-sama, un!" Deidara whined, "I couldn't just see him without giving him at least a hug, un!"

"Just. A. Hug?" Here it comes.

"Yeah! Un! …Unless you count me touching his hair…and face…and the fact that he shivers when you whisper in his ear…un."

"I've changed my mind Deidara. I won't kill you."

Sasuke gave me a curious look, but I ignored him. He'll see pretty soon.

"You won't, un?" Deidara asked as curiously as Sasuke. "Its unlike you, un-"

"No, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for death." I mean it too! Sasuke shot me a look of pure horror, but before he could say anything in Deidara's defense, the apartment phone rang. That's strange. All Akatsuki members call my cell, so it would have to be for Sasuke or a telemarketer…but my phone is blocked. Only a local call could get through. _'Who's calling?'_

"I'll get it." I heard Sasuke say next to me. By the time I turned to him, Sasuke was gone. I'd want to get out of the room quickly too if I was him. Not that I blame him for any of this. He didn't know how Deidara would act. I never warned him about my co-workers. I didn't think that any of them would be that stupid as to go and see him like Deidara did. Dumb ass.

"-and if you kill me, un! Then 'The Leader' will be angry, un!"

"Shut up Deidara!" I yelled at him, my calmness disappearing along with Sasuke.

"But I have a message for you Itachi-sama, un!"

I placed my fingers on my temples messaging them, trying to get this pain to go away. _'Deidara gives me the worst headaches.' _"What is it Deidara, and it better be good!"

There was a short pause. From that, I can presume what's coming next. "The boss has called an emergency meeting, un." Deidara's voice was exceptionally soft and serious. " We are to report right away…all nine of us, un."

10101010101010101010101010101010101

**(Normal POV)**

Sasuke walked out of the room and took the cordless phone from off the kitchen counter. The more Sasuke moved, the more he seemed to feel better. After a few more rings, he pressed the small silver on button and placed it to his ear. "Hello?" Sasuke asked the caller.

"Hi!"

Sasuke felt a stone drop into his stomach. _'How could he-How did he-?' _

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yep!" Naruto confessed on the other end merrily to the raven-haired boy.

"How did you-?" Sasuke didn't finish the question as Naruto answered him, "Kakashi gave me your number. You see, Iruka (he's my foster father) he's the Vice Principle and good friends with Kakashi. Anyway! I asked him for your number and he got it for me. Sooo…um…yeah."

Naruto couldn't understand why he just told Sasuke that. Now he'd seem like a pervert. Even as he said the words, Naruto thought he sounded desperate. He's always as idiot around Sasuke. It was like Sasuke made him stupid. He wasn't like this before Sasuke came into his life. Maybe love makes you stupid.

"Well, what do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto blinked, forgetting why he called and what he was going to say. Lucky for him, Neji was on the couch next to him. When Naruto looked at him, the reason came clicking back to him.

"Well, you see…me, Neji, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, and Shikamaru are going on a short mission-nothing big or anything! And when we finished, we were going to go to the mall and see a movie together. I was wondering if you'd like to join us, you know, so we can all get to know each other better…and…that's about it." Naruto bit his lip and waited nervously for Sasuke's reply.

"I don't know. A mission…" Sasuke stated back.

"You don't have to do anything!" Naruto said quickly…a little too quickly. Neji gave him a weird look. "Um, Sakura is going. She's not even in the gang, but she's just coming to hang out with us."

Sasuke thought about it. He really did. _'Should I…What would Itachi say?'_ Almost like he was called, Itachi walked past Sasuke. Sasuke saw that he was fully dressed with his shoes and jacket included. "Hold on." He said to Naruto. Sasuke turned to his brother who made his way to the door.

"You're leaving?" Sasuke asked. Itachi let out an upset sigh. "Yes, and emergency meeting." Itachi noticed Sasuke holding the phone. "Who's calling?"

Sasuke followed Itachi's gaze. "Oh, um…just a kid from school. He's inviting me to a get together with everyone-"

"Go." Itachi told him simply like it was an order. Itachi felt bad that he had to leave Sasuke, but he'd feel better knowing Sasuke was with some friends and that he wouldn't be all alone.

"A-are you sure?" Sasuke asked taking aback for a second. He didn't expect his brother to be so forceful.

"Emergency meetings are between all of the Yakuza members. It can be anything, but it is always very important. I've only been to one and it lasted almost 12 hours." Itachi rolled his eyes at the memory. "Who knows how long I'll be. Go on. I'll see you later tonight."

Sasuke didn't want to argue. He put the phone back on his ear and said to Naruto, "Hey, I'll go."

On the other side of the line, Naruto was very surprised at Sasuke's reply. He didn't think that he'd go after Naruto sounded like a complete moron in front of him. "What? Really?!" he asked excitedly. "Yeah-" Something hit Sasuke on the back of his head making him fall forwards a bit. Sasuke knew Itachi must have thrown something at him. As Itachi walked out the door, saying something along the lines of "There you go. Have fun," Naruto screamed "Yeah!!"

'_Great,'_ Sasuke thought. _'Now I have brain damage and I'm deaf.' _

Sasuke rubbed his head where the object hit and bent over to pick up the thing on the floor behind him. It was Itachi's wallet, full of credit cards and cash. At first, Sasuke didn't want to waste his brother's money…but then changed his mind. 'He's paid by bribes from high government officials and makes an Akatsuki salary. I'll be the only one doing an honorable thing and giving back the well-paid tax dollars to the people…through purchase! (What? It's putting the money back into circulation and therefore, someone is getting the money they gave to the tax collectors.)

"What time will we meet up and where dope?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto finally calmed down enough to answer. "Neji and I'll come get you, so we can meet up with the rest. Where do you live? Or do I need Kakashi for that too?" he teased without realizing it.

Sasuke chuckled a little bit and it caused Naruto to get a very warm feeling. "I'll tell you." Sasuke answered.

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Itachi had arrived. It was an old abandoned hospital at the edge town half hidden by trees. Many years ago, it was a place where leapers were kept and treated and before that, it was used to treat the victims of WWII. Then 40 years ago, a new hospital was built closer to the city and everyone moved with it. This one was left behind were it was consumed and decayed by time.

The brickwork had mold growing on it along with poison oak clinging to the sides of the outside wall. It gave the once reddish brown brick a sick green look like the building itself had caught some disease. Here and there, graffiti decorated the moldy walls with initials, signs, and comments from the voices of rebellious children.

All the doors and windows on the first and second floors were boarded up with plywood; a last attempt at keeping people out. The rest of the windows, from the third story up, were all broken from rocks thrown at them or from when someone entered the building and maliciously destroyed the windows from the inside. Even the parking lot was cracked and had three-foot weeds overgrowing it, allowing no further cars to come within twenty yards of the hospital. It was the perfect hideout.

The place scared Itachi when he first arrived. It was almost six years ago, when Itachi was sixteen, but he remembered it felt like when he first came to the hospital.

**(Flashback)**

It was dark, cold night in the late November, not yet cold enough for snow, so it drizzled down miserably on Itachi. He had spent the last few weeks stealing food, sleeping under bridges, and running away at the first sight of a cop. He was a run away. If he was caught, the police would send him home to his father…and that was something Itachi could never let happen. For too long, Itachi was beaten be that man, ever since his mother died and that man started drinking. How Itachi would stay up all night, afraid that the man would come in and rain down upon Itachi with his fists or with some object he had found. How Itachi would wake up aching from head to toe, and that man pretending nothing was wrong or that he wouldn't do it again over the next few days. Worst of all was when Itachi would manage to fall asleep, only to be awoken by the sound of soft whimpering to find his younger brother Sasuke sobbing from being beaten and coming to Itachi as his only source of comfort. Itachi would rather be beaten himself then see his younger brother getting hit in his stead. Those nights, when Itachi heard that man enter the house noisily, he'd brace himself for the hit but getting none. Then quickly get up at the sounds of his little brother's cries. He'd run out and into his ototou's room, getting the drunken bastard's attention on himself and off Sasuke. It was then that Sasuke got beaten twice as hard, but Sasuke was safe. That's all that mattered and it was worth it.

The sixteen year old suddenly went cold. He had gotten away, but in doing so, he had to leave his eleven-year-old ototou behind. Itachi could barely feed himself, let alone his kid brother if he was here. Plus, another dirty kid running around would only draw more attention and make people more suspicious.

Cold, wet, hungry, and alone, Itachi came upon the hospital on this night. The darkness and rain added onto the hospital's already eerie look and made it seem like it was haunted. That's it. A haunted hospital for the damned and the spirits of all those who had entered here remained between the cracks on the ground, ready to drag people in to share the same fate as them. Scary or not, Itachi needed a place to stay and this was the best bet. The place did posses an aura around it that seemed to keep people away…besides demons and drug dealers. Figuring that no one would be there and that it was better than laying under a bridge in the mud, Itachi decided to give the old place a shot.

For the next half hour, the small drizzle turned into a downpour and Itachi was still trying to rip the plywood off one of the windows without success. His hands had become swollen, red, irritated, and in some places bleeding from all his failed attempts. Now he was tired, soaked, hungry, and desperate for anything.

"You'll never get in that way." a voice cooed to him. Itachi jumped at the unfamiliar sound and whirled around to face the man who dared to address him.

Hiding himself in the shadows between the hospital and a tree, a figure if a man with spiky hair and a tall blonde boy around Itachi's age stood in the rain looking directly at Itachi with fascination. The boy's long blonde hair covered half of his face, but both seemed friendly enough and not dangerous in any way.

The shadowy man spoke again. "If you wan to go into the building, follow us. We'll give you some food too. It looks like you need it. The unknown man turned the corner and disappeared from sight before Itachi could make out his face.

Itachi would not have followed, knowing that this was how hundreds of kids go missing and whined up being found with their bodies in a ditch somewhere, had the blonde boy not gone over and grabbed Itachi, practically dragging him after the man. Itachi was too tired to fight back. If he ended up in a ditch…at least he wouldn't be tired or hungry anymore.

As they walked, the blonde began to ramble very fast at Itachi. "This is great, un! I was hoping to find a kid my age, un! Are you a run away, un? I am too, yeah, un! Where'd you run away from, un? I came up from Sapporo, un. I'm only half Japanese, as you probably guessed from my blonde hair, un. Yeah, you look like a smart person, un. Have you've been to America, un? My mother was American, un. She's from Brooklyn, un. Have you've ever been to Brooklyn? Un? How about-"

"Look," Itachi cut him off to stop the strange boy from talking. "I don't know who you are, but I don't want to hear your, or anyone else's life stor-"

"Where are my manners, un? I'm Deidara, un; just Deidara if you please, un. What's your name, un?"

There was no way in the seven hells that this dumb ass kid was dangerous. But his talking could make a person want to put a gun to their head. "I'm Itachi…Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha, un!! Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha, un! I've heard that name before, un." There was a slight pause as Deidara thought and the only sound was the wet splashes as the rain came down and the boys walked through a puddle. "Wait, un! Like Uchiha, un? That multi-million dollar company…Uchiha Enterprises, un?"

"It was founded by my Grandfather. My father owns it now." Itachi admitted but realized too late that he shouldn't have.

"Wow, un." Deidara said taking all the information in. "That's cool, un. Never thought a multi-millionaire's kid would run away and end up here, un."

Itachi was silent. Deidara didn't need to know the reason.

"That makes you Itachi-sama, un!" the blonde shouted happily with a big grin across his face. He looked more like a girl than a boy.

"I'm not a lord!" Itachi corrected Deidara who wasn't listening anymore. Deidara pulled Itachi off to the side of the building and pushed him through a giant open vent. "We get in here, un." He explained. It was dry at least, but cobwebs hung off the ceiling and tickled Itachi all over. Fiberglass lined all the sides of the walls and the whole place was very dark and cold. _'I would rather sleep in the rain.'_ Itachi thought.

Deidara forced Itachi further in about fifteen feet when he forced Itachi upward. The tile on the ceiling suddenly gave way; dust and other pieces of dirt fell into the air around them, making Itachi cough. Deidara stood up as well, helping Itachi lift the tile and push it back behind them.

The room they emerged in was a doctor's office. Broken tiles, stones, broken glass, and more weeds awaited them inside. The people didn't seem to bother moving any of the medical supplies or tables that they left behind. Various medications, anesthetics, and bandages still remained disheveled in the rotting cabinets. The place had a dirty scent of decay all around…but it still had just a twinge of the smell of an anesthetic in the air like the spirit of the hospital still remained…or a bottle was broke recently (Which is more likely).

After they both crawled out of their old crypt, Deidara continued to drag Itachi out of the office and into the corridors. The halls were filled with broken doors (if there were any!) and objects in corners Itachi didn't even want to guess. Calling it a dump would insult garbage yards.

Itachi soon found himself in the hospital's courtyard, half of which was protected from the rain by a skylight, probably the only glass in the whole place that wasn't broken. Up against the wall as far as possible from the pouring rain was a tray full of hot steaming food. It took a lot from Itachi to restrain himself from running over to it and shoveling all that food into his pleading stomach.

"Go on. Eat." The smooth, cool voice from the shadow man told Itachi who was standing before the tray. The man remained in the shadows, but he beckoned Itachi over and to sit on a chipped bench. Itachi was drawn to him. He was his savoir, his salvation (back then at least) and at that moment, Itachi would do anything that the man would ask of him. He told the man after he finished his meal and the man laughed out loud.

"You're a good kid Itachi-kun. You say you are going to do anything for me? Does that mean you are willing to die for me?" Amazingly, Itachi was not stirred by the question. He replied with a solemn nod.

"The you are family. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Itachi. From now on, you'll need an alias." The man told the boy, his voice full with happiness. "You are Mangekyou."

**(End Flashback)**

Itachi smiled at the memory and very few things could make him smile. If fact only the Akatsuki and Sasuke could do something like smiling. All of his happiness was now. He was rich, powerful, respected, and feared; one of the top five most wanted people in the world for countless assassinations and scandals. Even his brother who was almost 17 now lives with him and they don't need to worry about that man who dares call himself their father ever again. He has his Akatsuki family and saved the last and most important part of his old family. Itachi was the most content person in the world. But given the choice, what would Itachi take: The Akatsuki or Sasuke?

Itachi entered the hospital and made his way to the courtyard. _'By this time, everyone should be here.'_

Sure enough, the other seven members waited for him and stood together in front of a man hidden by the shadows.

"Good, we've all arrived." The shadow man announced to the group. Itachi took his place next to Deidara, directly in front of the shadow man. On Itachi's left, there was Deidara, then Sasori. Sasori was a red head with brown eyes and he was considered Deidara's 'leash'. Deidara even called him 'Sasori-Danna'. Next to Sasori was Zetsu. He was the tallest with green hair, golden eyes, and half of his face painted white, the other black. On the far end was the youngest and shortest member named Tobi. He wore a spiral mask over his face and he had spiky black hair. Tobi was a mystery that even he did not know.

On Itachi's right, there was his blue friend Kisame. He carried a huge blade on his back named Samahada that does not cut, but shaves his enemies. Kisame was often Itachi's backup on a mission. Next to Kisame were Hidan and Kakuzu. Not much to say about those two except Hidan was very religious and Kakuzu wore bandages all over except his eyes. Orochimaru used to be on the far right, but since his banishment, there hasn't been anyone to replace him.

So, in order from left to right, their alias' were 'Spiral', 'Flytrap', 'Desert Strom', 'Hand Bomb', 'Mangekyou', 'Great White', 'Spike', 'Mummy', and the ex-'Snake Master'. That left the shadow man to be none other than 'The Leader'.

"It has been 3 years since all of us have met like this during the fall of the Kaze-Yakuza and the banishment of Orochimaru." 'The Leader' spoke to his devoted followers. Everyone nodded and didn't take their eyes off their leader.

"There are two things needed to be discussed. First, it seems Orochimaru is back in town." The audience's faces turned to resentment and disgust. Loud curses flew out of their mouths. Even Itachi who already knew long ago about Orochimaru's return, looked like he ate something sour. "That bastard dare come back to our territory!" Kisame yelled in protest at the leader. "I told you we should have killed him right then and there!" Sasori also told the leader. They continued telling the leader their outrages on Orochimaru as he waited patiently. Finally, 'The Leader' raised his hand and everyone became dead silent.

"Not only that, but he has started his own Yakuza which he calls the Oto-Yakuza. His new alias is now 'Madara'. All I know is he has 60 children and 23 adults under his command." 'The Leader' paused. "However, we don't need to worry about him for now. We have another bigger issue to deal with. The Akai-Yakuza. They have already claimed the last piece of the late Kaze-Yakuza's territory. Now, they'll have no choice but to take ours. We have to take care of this **_now_** before it gets out of our hands.

"I also heard from our reliable source that Kyuubi has gained a new member…an honorary member to be exact." A few whispers between the members broke out as Itachi's eyes widened at the new development. _'What?! But then-'_

'The Leader' nodded like he read Itachi's thoughts. "Yes. At first, I found it to be no threat, but now I fear that Kyuubi intends to turn him into a Death Note Assassin, like Itachi is to us.

"I intended on sending some of you to **_take care_** of him…but I changed my mind."

Everyone remained silent. It was not wise to go against 'The Leader's' decisions. After looking them all over quickly, 'The Leader' cleared his throat and said, "Our source tells us that Kyuubi is infatuated by his new member. That he is smitten-**_in love_** even. This may be our chance to finish him off, destroy the Akai-Yakuza, and take all Japan for ourselves."

"Yeah!" all of them agreed enthusiastically.

"Find me this 'Chidori' and bring him to me alive! We'll have Kyuubi down on his knees, bowing before the Akatsuki along with the rest of the world. Once we get all we disserve, we'll kill off Kyuubi for good and you guys can do whatever you want with 'Chidori'. **_Whatever_** you want."

Itachi left before another word was said. He may be an assassin, but he mainly killed corrupt men anyway. Itachi couldn't help but feel sorry for this 'Chidori' kid.


	10. Yamato Yakuza of the Mist

Finally! Chapter 9. I really like this chapter. Now, my question to you all is which do you think Itachi would chose. The Akatsuki or Sasuke? I forgot to ask at the end of the last chapter. This chapter also contains mostly SasuNaru moments. Nothing much, but if you're not interested then it is not necessary that you have to read this chapter. Oh well, enjoy! Sorry it took me so long but I had a lot of work to do recently. I'll try to post within the next few weeks or so.

1010101010101010101010101101010101010

Itachi crossed the parking lot to his car parked by the side of the road by the woods. Barley anyone came down this old road, and if they did it was because they were lost. So there was no fear about getting caught or his vehicle getting stolen. Itachi had just stepped up onto the curb separating the lot from the woods when he heard the smooth voice behind him.

"I saw him, you know."

Itachi stopped short and didn't move for a minute. He took a deep breath and looked over at 'The Leader' standing ten feet behind him. "Saw who?" Itachi asked, but he knew the answer.

"That brother of yours. You've mentioned him a few times. It was his first day at that school; I was watching him from the roof ((AN/ See chapter 3)). I wanted to see the person who you seem to hold so dear to your heart, Mangekyou." 'The Leader' said. Itachi figured that 'The Leader' knew about Sasuke. He knows everything about all the member's lives even when they don't mention anything.

"In fact, Mangekyou, I believe he is too close to your heart. A killer like you shouldn't hold to such a weakness. It is most unbecoming." He continued.

Itachi swallowed hard. If 'The Leader' truly knew, he'd probably tell Itachi to get ride of him or have one of the other members to kill him behind Itachi's back. 'The Leader' did that once with Sasori's cousin. Sasori was forced to make her live with a friend all the way in Kyoto to protect her from 'The Leader's' wrath. Itachi couldn't bare the thought of losing Sasuke because of his duty to the Akatsuki.

"And…" Itachi dared ask. He held his breath.

"And…I've decided," Itachi couldn't see 'The Leader's' face, but he could fell his eyes brooding into him. "Your brother will become a burden upon you in time. I can see you refusing to do missions cause your brother is sick and you don't want to leave him. I can see that he catches the eye of everyone who happens to pass him by and thus he gets a lot of attention drawn to him. I believe he may be the downfall of our organization. Normally, I would have him sent away or killed."

"No!" Itachi yelled at 'The Leader' before he could stop himself. 'The Leader' took in Itachi's out burst. "And it seems he has already made you forget your place." He told Itachi much to the other man's horror.

"However…" Itachi's eyes widened for a second, but he quickly made himself go back to his emotionless face. Yet, 'The Leader' did notice Itachi's face change. "if you make sure none of that happens and that he stays out of the Akatsuki's way, he may stay with you."

Itachi, not wanting to press his luck with 'The Leader' hid his happiness inside of him keeping the calm, serious look on his face. "I'll make sure to it personally." Itachi said with a slight bow.

"Don't disappoint me, Mangekyou." He told him with a bitter edge. Itachi walk off, going back to his destination. 'Sasuke is not a burden, and he never will be.' Itachi thought to himself, disagreeing with what the man had said.

21010101010101010101010101010

"Whoa! He lives here?!" Naruto exclaimed to Neji who stood next to him then turned to see his reaction. Neji couldn't say anything for he had never been here before. They both looked at on another and nodded. It was time to enter. The apartment complex was even more amazing on the inside. Naruto marveled at the interior design while Neji approached the security desk.

'_They have security here?_' Neji thought. Anko gave a happy grin at the two new victims (I mean visitors) who had entered.

"May I help you?" she asked in a sweet way that sounded anything but sweet. Neji noticed he eagerness and it made him flinch. Despite his intuition, he answered, "Yes. We are here to see Sasuke."

Anko's grin widened wickedly. "Oh yeah?" She got up and walked towards the two boys. "What would you do if I say that I can't help you?"

That's when Naruto finally realized what's going on. "What?"

"What will you do to make me help you?" Her voice continued in a seductive way. Lucky for them they did not have to answer because right then the elevator doors opened and Sasuke stepped out. He had been upstairs and seen the other two enter the building. Knowing Anko, she was going to give them a hard time.

Sasuke had showered and put on some clean clothing. It was starting to get cold out, so he had on long khaki pants with black sneakers, a black short-sleeved shirt, and a blue sweatshirt on top of that. Sasuke looked at the situation happening in front of him.

"Leave them alone Anko," he told her. Anko sighed and returned to her post.

Sasuke joined up with Naruto and Neji with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about her. She hits on anything that breathes."

"I'm so glad you agreed to come with us Sasuke!" Naruto pretty much yelled with a huge smile plastered onto his face.

Sasuke didn't know why but he smiled back. "Sure thing dope."

"Why do you keep calling me dope? I'm your senpei when it comes to school, grades, the area, and in life. You should be calling me Naruto-sama!"

Neji and Sasuke both snorted at him.

"Firstly, I'll never call you –Sama anything. Second, you may be a senpei then it comes to school and things like that, but that does not mean that you are smarter than me. And third, you'll always be 'Dope' to me."

Naruto blinked. "Fine then," he gave Sasuke a glare. "Then you'll have a nickname too!"

Sasuke snorted a laugh. Naruto was practically trembling at the sight of Sasuke smirking at him. "You've already given me one dope. 'Chidori', remember?" Neji suppressed a laugh too, but Naruto shook his head.

"Aside from that! That's just your codename. I mean I'll give you a nick name."

"Oh? And what will it be dope?"

Naruto thought for a second. Just as they exited the apartment complex, Naruto shouted, "I know! From now on, you're Sasuke-teme!" Naruto would have just called him bastard, but he wanted to continue saying Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke-bastard, huh?" Neji repeated. "Sounds almost as catchy as dead last." Both Sasuke and Naruto glared at the Hyuuga.

"You know, I could have you both kicked out of my Yakuza." The blonde threatened them.

"Yeah right!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Why shouldn't I? You both seem to already be ganging up on me."

"Well," Sasuke began, "You've had Neji in your Yakuza since before you even became leader (Shikamaru told me yesterday) and you'll be so upset if you kicked me out."

Naruto's blood went cold_. 'Oh fuck! Does he know?'_

'**No.'**

Naruto nearly tripped as he stepped off the curb. 'Dammit Kyuubi!'

'**Miss me yet?'**

Naruto gritted his teeth as he unlocked the car doors. He hated Kyuubi with a passion. Why couldn't the damn fox just leave him alone for one day? It was Naruto's car so he was in the driver's seat, Neji in the passenger's seat, and Sasuke got into the back. Sasuke noticed Naruto's irritation.

"We're just messing around with you dope. No need to get angry."

"No, you're right. I won't kick you out of the Yakuza. Even if you are a bastard, Sasuke-teme."

"It's good to know that I'm always right, dope." Sasuke laughed. Naruto couldn't be upset with a guy whose laugh was better then a chorus of angels. "Where are we going anyway dope?"

"Ikedayama Park. We'll just be there a few minutes. We are going to meet someone." Neji answered before Naruto could. _'Neji always talks before I can.' _(That's saying a lot). Naruto made continuous glances into his rear view mirror to look at Sasuke. After a few minutes, Sasuke was having a conversation with Neji and kept his eyes out towards the window. Neither one noticed Naruto's unusual quietness or his focused attention on the boy in the back. Naruto also hated the fact that he had to tear his eyes away from the mirror to watch the road. He wished he had a self-driving car.

'_What am I doing? I'm practically obsessed! This is your fault Kyuubi! I could have just ignored our second meeting in the hallway and gone on with my life, but no! You came and screwed it up! Look at what I've become!'_ Naruto shouted to his demon in pain. Naruto knew that there was no way that Sasuke would want to be with him the same way he does. Just the fact of it made Naruto want to die.

'**You may not win his heart, no. But that does not mean you can't be his friend. This is your chance to get to know him. Ask him something!"**

'What?'

'You said you needed to know someone to be able to love them, right? So ask and learn. Maybe as you said, he'll become your best friend and one day he will come to you for help and he'll probably fall for you. You never know.'

Was Kyuubi worried about him? Is that why he was trying to reassure him?

Naruto wanted to comply but now he was nervous. _'What should I say?'_

'**How the hell should I know?!'** demanded Kyuubi. **'Do your "human" thing already.'**

'_Now he admits that he doesn't understand human feelings?'_

'**I'll give you pointers. How's that?'**

'_What? No! No pointers!'_

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled for the sixth time. Naruto turned back for a second before returning them to the road. "Yes?"

"Who are we meeting?"

'**He asks questions.'** Kyuubi pointed out.

'_Shut up!'_ "Um… we're just getting information from on of our spies. It shouldn't take long." Naruto promised him.

"A spy? From what?"

Naruto glanced at Neji who gave him 'You're-the-leader-not-me-plus-he-asked-you-so-you-answer-him' kind of look. Naruto sighed. "He's just a spy from a rival Yakuza. He gathers information circling around about us and the plans of other Yakuzas should the try anything."

"Who?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed that Naruto was beating around the bush.

'**I wished I lived in Sasuke's spirit. Much braver and more interesting.'**

Naruto cleared his throat. "Sorry Sasuke. I can't disclose that information. That is a violation of the contract we have with him." Naruto said as even as possible. He could feel Sasuke looking at him.

"Hmm…didn't think you had it in you, dope."

Naruto was confused. _'Huh?'_ "What in me?" he asked then realizing from Kyuubi how dirty that phrase was.

"That leader quality. No offense, but you don't seem like the leader type. I'm surprised you know the words 'disclose' and 'violation'."

'**That's what I said! I love this kid!" **Kyuubi admired.

"Yeah? Well you don't seem like the rich type." He spat back.

Sasuke smirked to himself.

They had reached the meeting place in front of the entrance to Ikedayama Park. Sasuke could see the group they were joining. Sakura was there talking with a girl that had her brown hair in two buns. Then there was Shikamaru getting yelled at by a blonde girl Sasuke knew as Ino. Two other people were in the group that Sasuke did not know. One had short blackish-purple hair and pale eyes. The other person was next to her was a boy, most likely a freshman with very untidy brown hair and 2 tattoos of upside down triangles on his cheeks. Noticing the new company, Naruto made a sound of surprise and delight.

"Kiba-kun! Hinata-chan! What are you guys doing here?"

Hinata looked as Naruto walked over and she was frozen for a minute. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Sasuke noticed her flush bright red and quickly look away. _'She must have a crush on Naruto.' _

"We heard you were getting together. Figured we'd join ya!" Kiba told Naruto. Naruto laughed merrily.

"That's cool Kiba, but we still need to finish our mission."

Kiba placed his hand on his hip and used the other one to punch Naruto in the arm. "Fine by us. We'll wait." That's when Kiba first noticed Sasuke standing beside Neji. He gave him a quick look over, completely unimpressed. "Who the hell is _**this**_ guy?" Kiba finished with an angry glare.

Naruto's grin vanished as he saw Kiba's hostility towards Sasuke and he matched Kiba's glare with his own. "_**This**_ is Sasuke. He's our newest member, 'Chidori'. Sasuke, this is Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka. They're freshmen in our school." Sasuke grunted to them a hello.

"I-it's a p-pleasure m-m-meeting you S-Sasuke-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"Wait, Hyuuga. Like Neji?"

Hinata blushed even more. She was a very shy person. "Y-Yes. Neji is my cousin."

Sasuke wasn't surprised. They looked so much alike.

"F-forgive Kiba-kun. I'm sure h-h-he doesn't m-mean anything by it." She apologized for the dog guy.

"It's okay," Sasuke, said to make Hinata fell better. "I'm sure my presence just startled him." He teased. "He looks like the kind of guy who gets scared easy."

Kiba continued to glare at Sasuke and Naruto in turn continued to glare at Kiba. They both were shouting with their eyes, "Make a move and you're dead!" Suddenly Kiba's mouth twitched and his lips curled up as he threw his head back, roaring with laughter. "You've got guts." He told the Uchiha. "I like ya. You're okay in my book."

'_I don't believe it. There is a dumb ass here almost equal to Naruto…almost."_

"Well," called Saukra to everyone. "Hurry up so we can go!"

Everyone moved in the big group, talking amongst each other. Sasuke wondered if the Akatsuki was like this, if Itachi got to be this calm and happy with his fellow members.

Sasuke didn't want to be on a mission with a rival Yakuza of his brothers, but he liked being at this park. It was very traditional Japanese style gardens with lots if Sakura trees and red maples. He wanted to come here again with Itachi.

The group crossed one of the old Japanese style bridges and walked just a little ways when they saw a masked guy waiting for them. Sasuke thought he was seeing things at first, but the guy was tall and had an animal mask on. Yep, he was real…if he was actually a boy. He did look kinda like a she the closer they got to him...

Naruto held up his hand and everyone but Sasuke stopped at a dead halt. Sasuke took two more steps. But stopped himself when he noticed no one else was moving. "What…?"

"Naruto will go on and talk to him. We play as backups in case he double-crossed us." Neji explained. They all watched as Naruto jogged up to the masked boy and went into 'Kyuubi, leader of the Akai Yakuza' mode. It was the first time Naruto had to become 'Kyuubi' since he met Sasuke. To be honest,. When he was in 'Kyuubi' mode, he was one hell of a powerful Yakuza leader.

The boy was Naruto's age, a senior from another school with long black hair pinned up into one bun in the center of his head. "The mist hides many secrets, does it not Haku?" Naruto told him when he was out of hearing distance from the others.

"That, and the snow is deep in the high mountains this year." Haku answered. That was their code to make sure that they were the real Naruto and Haku and not doubles.

"Good." Naruto was always relieved when Haku answered right. That means he can breathe easily. "How are things? And what was so important that you had to call me on such short notice?"

"It's terrible." Haku answered.

"What happened?" Naruto was always worried when one of his friends told him something was terrible. The only other time this has happened was when The Kaze Yakuza was destroyed. The Kaze Yakuza wasn't an ally or anything, but it kept the Akatsuki Yakuza off their Yakuza's back. _'Akatsuki'_ that was the one thing in this world that Naruto feared. Even thee Kyuubi was afraid of the awesome power of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki had the ability to remove demons from host bodies. Naruto could lose Kyuubi if he wasn't careful.

"A few things," Haku began, "First, it seems like your Lady Tsunade has gone missing again and it has pissed off a few gang members of various Yakuzas in our nation. Plus, if anyone in your Yakuza gets hurt, medical supply for you will be cut into fifths."

Naruto rolled his eyes. _'She always does stupid stuff like this! Leaving right when we need her.' _

"And there is another Yakuza on the rise and it is going to be a _**big**_ one."

Naruto wasn't expecting that. "What? When?!"

"Just a few weeks ago. Some of his recruits came to my school at Kiri High and was enlisting help. I know the leader is an ex-Akatsuki member. Not that we can do anything about him right now because-"

"Because we don't know what the Akatsuki is planning yet. If we make a move on this new Yakuza, then the Akatsuki may see it as an opportunity to attack us." Naruto finished.

Haku nodded. "What's more, the Akatsuki has been called into an emergency meeting today. They may be planning something 'Kyuubi', so be on your toes." He warned.

'_How can this get worse?' _

'It can always get worse.' Kyuubi corrected.

"Anything else Haku?"

Haku shook his head. "For you, no, but…"

"What is it Haku?"

Haku sighed heavily. "It's just…well…you know Zabuza. He's getting worse. I mean, I know he's strong and that he'll remain at your Konoha High till the end…but he still…and I'm still…"

Naruto understood. Zabuza was an old member of the Yamato Yakuza. That's how Zabuza met Haku who was an orphan taken into the Yamato Yakuza. They were very close until Zabuza was diagnosed with cancer. Haku is still worried that Zabuza is pushing his body to hard. Naruto placed his hand on Haku's shoulder. "I know. But, you have to give Zabuza more credit than that. They didn't call him the demon of the hidden mist for nothing!"

Haku nodded. "I hope you're right."

Naruto was about to say, "Damn straight, I'm right!" but Haku stopped him before he got the chance. "We'd better part. Who knows who could be listening."

"Alright." Naruto said looking around. By the time Naruto's eyes returned to Haku, he was gone.

101010101010101011010101001101010101010

This chapter was short and so will the next one. The next chapter will continue with the confessions and another yaoi is sure to follow. I'll post the next chapter in 10 days or less. I just need to finish typing it. Please R&R. Thank you for reading. Another honorable mention I should say is sAyUrI-aNbU and BlackAgony. sAyUrI-aNbU has read it and rated since I first started the fanfic. and BlackAgony for going through the trouble of reading my fanfic even though it was in English.


	11. Confessions of Konoha High Part I

**I'll just get straight into the story this time! Enjoy!**

**10101010101010101010101011001011010011010**

Chapter 10: Confessions of Konoha High (Part I)

The movie didn't start till five thirty and it was only four o'clock. The team had plenty of time to kill to just hang out before they need to worry about being late.

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura wanted to go looking at clothes and they needed someone to hold their clothing for them. So who better to drag along than Shikamaru? Naruto and Sasuke could hear him complaining about how troublesome women were all the way from the other side of the mall. He didn't want to go, but it seemed that Ino had some control over the lazy guy.

Poor Shikamaru…

The remaining five (Naruto, Sasuke, TenTen, Neji, and Kiba) were going to just walk around and talk while they waited for the others to finish up their shopping. TenTen introduced herself to Sasuke for the first time and Naruto mouthed an "I told you he was real" behind Sasuke's back.

They talked really about nothing in particular and walked down the mall's large halls filled with little shops. Unexpectedly, TenTen came to a stop and said, "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked her worriedly. As the leader, he was responsible for all his members. Their problems were his problems too.

"I completely forgot! It's my cousin-my cousin Tsu…Tsu-Tsuki's birthday tomorrow! I still need to buy her a present!"

"Do you need us to come with you?"

TenTen shook her head quickly. "No, no! I only need one or two of you." She looked at all the other members and grabbed Neji and Kiba before they could move away. "I'll take these two." Neji and Kiba knew that they could not argue with TenTen. They allowed her, though reluctantly, to drag them off in another direction. But not before whispering to Naruto in a low voice so that only he could hear, "Go get him tiger."

Then they were gone leaving only Naruto and Sasuke behind.

'Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have told TenTen!' The night before, Naruto came clean and admitted to her that he had a crush on Sasuke. (You can't keep secrets from TenTen. Not even a Yakuza leader.)

They were all alone.

'**You're all alone.' **

'Yes. And I bet there is no birthday. Hell, I bet there is no cousin Tsuki!'

'**She's just trying to help you.' **Kyuubi spoke on TenTen's defense.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was looking around spinning his head in every which direction to try to see everything just like he did on his first day. He saw the children begging their mother's for a toy or for candy at the stores they passed. There were a few benches being occupied by people waiting on others in stores and old people talking to one another. Teenagers and college students did the same thing they were doing and just talking as they moved along, stopping only to look at something really quickly before moving on again. They must have been good friends who knew each other nearly their whole lives. Sasuke could barely imagine what their stories were.

It made Sasuke sad. He realized how deprived his life was. He lived the life of fake luxury and he never really had a best friend. He had his brother, he had the servants that tended to him, and he had his private tutor. Other than that, he had been alone since before he could remember.

But then again, that's not what he has now. He has Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, TenTen, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and he got to keep his brother. What more could he want? It made him so…so…happy.

"Hey dope."

"I said stop calling me that Teme!" he replied in a phony anger. He laughed slightly to himself before asking, "What is it?"

"Why are you the leader of a Yakuza?"

No ones ever asked before. The more Naruto thought, the more he realized no one ever really asks personal questions anymore. It's just unheard of in a Yakuza. Who cares how you got there as long as you're there. Yet, here was one of the most amazing and extraordinary guys in the world just coming out and asking about his life like it didn't mean anything either way.

Naruto sighed despite his thrill. "Not really much to tell. My mother died when I was a baby from an accident and I've never met my father. My mom was young when she had me, so I don't think she knew who my father was." Naruto grinned happily. "That's me! The result of a one night stand and ten shoots of Tequila."

Much to Naruto benefit, Sasuke laughed at Naruto's little joke. It was quite (how do you say) cute. The grin turned into a true smile at the melodic sound. "So I lived in an orphanage most of my life and I was adopted by Iruka when I was 12. Apparently, Iruka was an orphan who grew up there too and was adopted by Sarutobi Asuma. Sarutobi was the previous Akai Yakuza leader. He's now retired and since I was like a grandson to him, he let me take over for him."

'**You still couldn't have done it if it wasn't for me.'** Kyuubi corrected.

Naruto blushed a bit, "I know, it is short and dull."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's more than I could say."

"Well what about you? What's your story?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away. He didn't really know what to say. He never told anyone his story before and didn't know how a person would react to it. Naruto didn't have to go through the same things he went through. Well, he could have and the blonde was editing that part out. But, there was no story to tell if Sasuke didn't mention it.

'_Naruto may get awkward and not want anything to do with me anymore…but I was alone before, I can do it again._

_I'm never alone. I have Itachi.'_ That thought gave Sasuke the courage to tell Naruto the truth. It was a confession…a confession of the life, a confession of the pain, a confession from a student of Konoha High.

"I grew up in the deep country. My grandfather owned a huge company and he gave half of it to my father. My father married my mother and bought a quiet mansion way deep in the country to share their life together. Mom wanted to have kids, at least one boy and one girl. Father didn't want kids, but he had them to make mom happy. He did anything to make her happy. They had my brother first (the one with the Viper) and had me a few years later. They said mom was disappointed because she already had a boy and she wanted a girl. "

Naruto nodded along and showed that he was following and didn't intend to interrupt.

"A month after my birth, mom got really sick. My only memories of her where when she was sick in her bed hooked up to a bunch of monitors and such. A lot of people said that it was my fault and that because I was born a boy she lost her will to live. I don't see how that is true. Doesn't really make sense, but she _**really**_ wanted only _**one**_ girl and only _**one**_ boy."

Naruto felt cold, like he could feel Sasuke's anguish from where he was sitting.

"I remember, the best memory I have was when my brother was nine and I was four. He took me out of the house and we got on a bus and went to the beach. It was the only time I've ever seen the ocean. Because mom was sick, we never left the house. We spent the whole day there…

"The next day, mom passed away. Father was devastated."

Sasuke continued, "Not too long afterward, father began drinking, a lot. You'd think him being the owner of a big time multi-million dollar company would know better. But he'd go on his business trips only to return completely wasted. It wasn't so bad…at first. Then he became different."

"I remember, it was late and father had just returned. I was sitting on our leather couch and my brother was on the floor doing the homework that his private tutor had given him. Dad came home…his eyes were bloodshot and I smelled the alcohol before I noticed he was home. We looked at him…he looked at us…then looked only at me. I should have seen it coming, but being that I was so young and naïve, I didn't understand what was going on…"

Sasuke became silent. It was hard for him to continue. "What did he do?" Naruto asked cautiously, not wanting to pressure Sasuke.

"He…he hit me. Hard."

Naruto gasped. It was tough not to. Sasuke didn't want him to speak just yet, so he continued getting his story off his chest.

"I bleed a little. He hit me again and again and again." Sasuke's voice became hoarse and chopped up. "He kept shouting at me that it was my fault…my fault that she was gone…I killed her and I needed to be punished for the murder.

"Nii-san watched and he couldn't take anymore. He grabbed father's hand and begged him to stop. Father's fury turned to him and he beat him too. Said 'If you are going to protect a murderer, then you need to be punished too.' We both got beaten terribly that night. My brother more so because he kept getting in between our father and me. I cried all night. I hurt so badly, I couldn't sleep. Nii-san held me the whole time. He never told me to stop crying or anything, just held me, showed me that he was there for me.

" It wasn't so bad, in the beginning. He would just hit us or smack us or something like that. Then he started using objects like books, and pieces of wood, and bats, and…just stuff that he found around the house. All of them caused pain."

Sasuke cleared his throat, "There was a time when I was hurt so badly that I couldn't get out of bed. That's when my personal servant Maya called the police on my father. He bribed the cops and it was like they weren't even there. Unless you count the fact that he fired Maya. No one did anything to help us after that.

"Then, my brother disappeared. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave. He gave me a note saying that he was sorry, but I had to be strong until he came to get me. He promised that once he got a place of his own, he'd come and get me. When he left, father became unbearable. Without my brother there to help…father did terrible things. I'm not going to name all of them, but lets just say his punishments were beginning to get…well…sexual…"

Naruto wasn't expecting that. His mouth dropped and didn't know what to say.

"He said that since mom was gone, I had to please him in her place."

Naruto didn't speak, but on the inside, pure anger filled his body. How can a father do that to his own child?! And how could people just ignore it over something as stupid as money!?

'**Everyone has their price.'**

"My brother did keep his promise. He saved me. That's why I'm here. But I haven't told him about what father did to me after he left. I could bear the thought of him getting upset at himself for leaving. It was my fault that father started beating us…it was his hatred towards me that caused him to become that way. My brother shouldn't be punished for that…"

Sasuke finished his story with silence. Naruto for the first time was speechless. There was nothing he could say. Naruto felt a little twinge in his heart. It was jealousy. He was a little jealous of Sasuke and his brother. They seemed to have been and still be very close.

"Hey, dope."

"Y-yes?" Naruto wasn't in the mood to argue about being called a dope.

"I want to get a cell phone."

'_Say what!!!???' _Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look that said, "What-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about?" Sasuke stood up and looked down the line of stands. Noticing what he wanted, Sasuke went to the left away from where every one else was. Naruto, still confused and commiserate with Sasuke, he got up and followed.


	12. He Who Knows

(Looks up from sandbag fort) Sorry that this chapter took so long. I was typing up an English paper and my story I want to get published. That and I had a serious case of writer's block. It's a little short too.

**On another note, this fanfiction only has a few chapters left maybe three or so. But as I said in my Author's Note, it will be a sequel. Please enjoy and rate!**

**101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 11: He Who Knows 

Ten minutes later, Sasuke was signing all the information sheets for his new cell phone. As Sasuke was talking with Naruto, he figured that it would be better to get his own phone. Sasuke saw himself as sort of a bridge between the Akai and Akatsuki yakuzas. Yet, for the time being, it was better to keep the drawbridge up. That way, there is no fear that the two would meet too soon, and should either one try to cross, then they'll fall into the dark waters below. But eventually, the sides will have to come down. After weighing the advantages and disadvantages, Sasuke thought that the more time he had, the more likely he would be able to save a lot of bloodshed.

Naruto helped him pick out the phone. It was small, blue and silver phone. It had many features like downloading music, playing games, and a minicomputer built into it. It was the most expensive phone there was and Naruto wasn't that shocked that Sasuke was spending that much. Naruto had gotten use to the idea that Sasuke was wealthy.

As Sasuke was putting in his information, he continued to talk to Naruto. "I've always wanted a cell phone," the raven told the blonde, "but I wasn't stupid enough to ask father for one."

Sasuke handed the lady behind the counter all the forms along with a black and blue credit card. She took the items but eyed the card suspiciously. She didn't believe that Sasuke could afford to pay for the phone unless he stole the credit card from someone. She had her finger on the security button should he be trying to pull a fast one on her.

"May I see your I.D.?" she tapped her long fingernails on the glass casing on display.

Sasuke nodded as he reached in his pocket and showed off his driver's license. _'Man! Itachi thought of everything. Even the credit cards have my name on them!' _Sasuke gave the lady a smug smile that practically said, "Ha! Now you have to give me the phone, you loser!"

She looked at the signatures, the license with the photograph, and the credit card all in a quick glance. She was surprised when everything checked out okay. "Thank you." She told the Uchiha as she handed him back his license. She shook her head in disbelief, but completed Sasuke order anyway. She wrote down his new cell number on a black sheet of paper and then handed him the paper and the phone.

Sasuke took both items and they were in turn, taken instantly by Naruto.

"Programming me in?" Sasuke asked and he was answered when Naruto whipped out his own cell phone. "Program your own number into my phone while you're at it, okay?"

"Sure!" Naruto said gleefully. The last conversation they had was completely forgotten for the time being. As Naruto played with the numbers of two phones, Sasuke looked down at his watch and noticed the time. It was 5:20. They were going to be late for the movie. The others were most likely in the theater by now. "Shit!" Sasuke cursed making Naruto look up. "We're going top be late dope!" Who knew that getting a new phone took so much time?

Both boys had to quickly rush to the theater, but they made it before the previews started. It was a miracle. Unfortunately, the whole theater was crowded. The whole team seemed to have been split up. Neji, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba sat on the far left of the theater with Neji between Sakura and Hinata, and Kiba by Hinata's other side. Ino, Shikamaru, and TenTen sat in the middle of the very back row arguing who was going to hold the soda, who held the popcorn, and such. There were only two seats left in the whole theater, both next to each other on the far right of the middle row. The perfect spot for Sasuke, but Naruto would have preferred to be a little further up.

Naruto was use to sitting in the far back when he brought his girlfriends to the movies. That way, they could do stuff to one another and not have to worry about the people sitting behind them watching them. But with Sasuke, it was a little different. By the time they took their seats, the movie started. It was Saw 4. Nice…

…

Halfway through the movie, Hinata was screaming in horror and didn't know if she should turn to Neji or Kiba for comfort. Sakura's eyes were closed tightly and she buried her face into Neji's shoulder asking him to tell her when it was okay to look again. Neji put his arm around Sakura and laid his head on hers but at the same time, shot small glares at Kiba because he didn't keep his arm on his own armrest. Shikamaru made TenTen and Ino angry by explaining in his lazy voice how some of the parts in the movie were logically impossible (made the other people around them angry too).

Naruto watched Jigsaw's plan come to life in awe. Naruto would have been a homicidal maniac if it meant being a genius like Jigsaw…in a way. Okay, maybe not. He'd rather just be the dope of the group than a homicidal maniac.

Sasuke had seen all the other Saws and wasn't disturbed by it like most of the people in the theater. He found them interesting. Twisted, yes…but still interesting.

'**Hey kid!'** Kyuubi spoke into Naruto's mind.

Naruto groaned and Sasuke turned from the screen to ask if he was all right. Naruto nodded. _'What?!'_ He demanded Kyuubi.

'**Do you remember the picture?' **

(Not the damn sexy picture!!!!!!)

Naruto began to panic. _'Kyuubi! Not here! I begging you!'_ if Naruto could throw his subconscious at Kyuubi's feet, he would have right then and there.

'…'

'_Kyuubi?' _

'But I know what you're thinking.'

Naruto gritted his teeth, all pleading aside. Why wouldn't Kyuubi just go away again like last time? _'What Kyuubi? What the fuck am I thinking?'_

Kyuubi chuckled. **'Come on! You wish both of you could have gotten a seat in the back so that you could do your stuff to him.'**

'_I do not!'_

Kyuubi ignored him. **'Look at Neji and Sakura. Don't you wish that Sasuke was scared of the movie too so that he would bury his face in your shoulder and you could smell his hair under your nose?'**

'_No!' _

'Lair. But do you know what else can make a person bury their heads into a person's shoulder and scream?'

'_Ahhhhhh! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!'_

…

Naruto was so glad when the movie finally ended. He would have to rent the movie when it came out because he couldn't watch the last half due to Kyuubi's perverted ness. _'Damn him to hell again!!'_

The team had to part ways and Naruto had to bring Hinata, Kiba, and Sasuke home. He invited Sasuke to spend the night at his house with Neji and him, but Sasuke said no.

"I'd like to, but my brother told me that we'd spend time tomorrow. We have lots of catching up to do." _Yeah, mainly that orgasm we missed this morning because of two dumb blondes._ Sasuke thought but didn't speak out loud. When they pulled up, Sasuke noticed a Viper in the parking lot. Neji and Naruto noticed it too. Naruto sighed. He felt kind of jealous of Sasuke's brother. He got to spend all night and tomorrow with Sasuke. **'You'll see your lover at school on Monday.'** Kyuubi reminded. Naruto was so happy at that thought that he forgot that Kyuubi called Sasuke his lover.

"Looks like your brother is back." Commented Neji from the back. Neji sat between Hinata and Kiba, much to Kiba's discomfort. Once Sasuke got out and headed for the door, Naruto put down his window and shouted to him, "You know, I may call you on your cell phone between now and whenever." He wasn't going to let Sasuke's brother take up Sasuke's entire time.

Sasuke laughed. "Then I may kick your ass between Monday and whenever, dope." Sasuke turned a heel and walked into the complex with Naruto watching him the whole way. Neither one would admit it, but the liked each other's company.

When Sasuke reached the apartment, he walked in but didn't see his brother anywhere. "Itachi?" he called but got no answer. Sasuke walked up to Itachi's room and opened it slightly. Itachi was writing in his Death Note, first the name and then the time.

"I did my mission early so that I can spend the whole day tomorrow with you." Itachi answered before Sasuke could ask. Sasuke didn't jump. He knew that his brother knew that he was here. He always knew. Itachi placed the book back under his bed and walked over to Sasuke. Then he wrapped his younger brother snuggly in his arms, letting his arms come together across his stomach line. Itachi put his head on the back of Sasuke's shoulder and moved his mouth near the other's ear.

" I could spend all night with you too." He whispered seductively before licking the outer shell of Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shivered involuntarily, but loved every minute of it.

"I would like that." Sasuke admitted. Itachi pulled Sasuke further in his room, closing the door behind him, and pulling him over to his bed.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010

((A.N://Sorry. I was planning on having a yaoi scene at the end of this chapter, but I decided to move it to another scene for more dramatic effect. Believe me! It will be worth the wait!))

Meanwhile…

Neji lived with his uncle and two cousins: Hinata and Hinabi. They lived in a house only a few houses down from Naruto. Naruto dropped Hinata and Kiba off at Hinata's house, but Neji climbed out after them. Naruto asked what he was doing and Neji replied, "I'm making sure this Kiba guy does not do anything stupid to Hinata. I'll be over in a few minutes, okay?" Naruto didn't reply, but this did give him time to clean up his room a bit before he came over.

Okay, so he wasn't going to clean his room. You all know that he wasn't.

When Naruto pulled up to his driveway, he saw someone there. Iruka had gone out on a date earlier (most likely Kakashi), and Naruto had no siblings. But there was a car in his driveway, a red BMW…

"Gaara! Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had something important to do and that's why you couldn't make the movie. You know, it was really good! I still like the second one best-"

Gaara was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face made Naruto stop speaking. There was a moment of awkward silence, on Naruto's part at least.

"Um…do you want to come in?" Naruto asked, unsure of what to say (that's a first).

Gaara shook his head, "No need. I just wanted to tell you something before it got out of hand."

Something was wrong. Naruto could feel it. Gaara only shows himself when there is a problem. "What's wrong?"

Gaara sighed. "So, Kyuubi didn't tell you."

"Why? What did Kyuubi do?" Naruto asked angrily. Kyuubi always got him into trouble. That damn fox needs to-

"It is about Sasuke, Kyuubi just knows." Gaara told him.

"About what?" Naruto felt his mouth go dry, which always happened when he was really nervous.

Gaara blinked, uncaring to Naruto's voice that had a despite plea in it. Naruto didn't want anything to be wrong with Sasuke. God, anything but that!

"Do you know of the Akatsuki's Death Note Assassin? 'MangeKyou'?" the red head inquired.

"Yes."

"You know his real name?"

"Yeah! Of course! He's Itachi Uchiha." '_Who doesn't know that?_'

"Do you know your friend Sasuke's last name?"

"Of course!" Naruto shouted without thinking.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Then what is it?"

"It's…um…ah…um…" Naruto didn't know his last name. He never asked.

Gaara got tired of Naruto's clueless mumbles because it was obvious that he didn't know. "It's Uchiha."

Naruto stared at him for a minute, thinking he was joking. But this was Gaara, he never joked. _'Kyuubi?'_

'I promised that I wouldn't say anything and a demon cannot break a promise.'

"Are you sure!" Naruto asked, still praying that this was some sick joke, but Kyuubi only confirmed that Gaara spoke the truth.

"Itachi Uchiha is his older brother."


	13. Come Meet Me

**Finally! Chapter 12!!! Thank you all for the comments. I made over 50 from the last chapter. I'm so happy and you guys make me writing this all worthwhile.**

**Lots of clapping and cheering**

**Not only that but the ending is another cliffhanger like all the other chapters!! That and this chapter is really short.**

**Clapping slowing down slightly**

**Then there are only a few chapters left.**

**Clapping quieting down. **

**And to top it all off, the ending itself is probably the hugest cliffhanger of all!**

**Dead silence. **

**That's not enough! The squeal has yet to be written so I have no idea how long it will be for it to be posted. **

**Angry murmurs **

**(I'd better skip to the reading before my fans decide to kill me…)**

**101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Naruto had no idea where he was going. He didn't care either. After Gaara told him what was going on, he got out of there as fast as possible. He didn't want to think. Thinking only made his heart ache. He had to distract himself.

Naruto went down every alleyway and lonely street in Tokyo's ghetto that he came across. "Dammit! No one here!" he cursed bitterly to himself. He was looking for some thug, any thug to fight. He had a lot of anger he needed to vent out in some way shape or form. In this case, it was to beat the shit out of some random person.

He went down another dark street but still found no one. "Where are those dumb ass fuckers when you need them?!" he screamed loudly. He was very angry.

'_Sasuke was Itachi's younger brother. Thee Itachi! Mangekyou Itachi! The Death Note Assassin for the Akatsuki! Did Sasuke know? Why didn't Kyuubi tell me?!' _

'**Because I promised him. Demon's may be seen as scum to you, but we are true to our words.'**

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted at Kyuubi. Okay, he was not very angry; he was pissed off!

Kyuubi did not say another word to Naruto as he continued his search. And if Kyuubi isn't in the mood to tease Naruto, the situation must have been really bad.

A few minutes later, Naruto found what he was looking for…and better. Three thugs were attacking a teenage girl no older than Naruto himself who must have accidentally ended up on the wrong side of the tracks.

'_Perfect'_

'**Don't go overboard.' **Kyuubi warned warily.

"I'm not talking to you anymore!"

The thugs heard Naruto scream and turned their heads to look at the person who had arrived. They gave him a quick glance and went back to what they were doing. They didn't see Naruto as a threat and they figured a boy like him wouldn't want to get involved.

If only they knew…

"Please! Help me!" the girl cried out when she saw Naruto. It was unnecessary since Naruto was going to beat the fucking shit out of them whether or not she was there. Poor bastards.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled menacingly to the men, "want your Asses kicked?" Naruto slammed his fist into his other hand to show what he was about to do to their heads. The three men laughed at him. The tallest one, the leader most likely, shooed Naruto away with his hand.

"Go back to Kindergarten and let your mommy change your diapers, you wittle baby." The other two burst into laughter and Naruto's grin widened. It was nothing like the dopey grin he has around his friends or at school. There was no happiness in it. Only pure blinding anger. Looking at it, their laughs died away.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto flew forward and smashed his fist into the face of one of the men. He screamed as blood poured from both his nose and mouth. Before the other two could react, Naruto threw his other fist into the other's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Only the leader was left standing.

Smiling, Naruto walked over to him. The man backed up as far as he could go, the girl moved to the outskirts of the battle.

"Now you guys can tell your friends that you were beaten by a 'wittle baby'. A little baby named Kyuubi."

The man's mouth dropped open in a mix of fear and shock. "K-K-Kyuubi? The demon of the Akai's fire, Kyuubi?"

Naruto didn't need to answer. He had enough. He lashed out and soon the leader was too knocked out to the ground.

"That was amazing!" the girl said. Naruto looked at the girl with long red hair and brownish eyes. "Thank you for saving me. My name is Tatsuya!"

Naruto wasn't in the mood for compliments. He wasn't in the mood for anything. Naruto turned his back to her and said coldly, "Just leave. You're safe; you'll be fine. Leave me be." Naruto listened as she hesitated and then slowly left the scene. Without the distractions, Naruto's thoughts returned to Sasuke.

'_He's his brother…_

_He's his brother…_

_He's **his** brother!!!!!_

_He probably has been playing me the whole time! Pretending to want to be with us and in reality, he was working with Itachi behind the scenes! Who knows what the Akatsuki knows about us now!' _

'**You know that is not true.'**

'_How can you be sure!'_ Naruto had to suppress his tears of anger to be falling. _'How could I be so stupid?! Sasuke was right…I am a dope…a big dumb ass dope…'_

'**He's fake nothing. Why would Sasuke confess his past to you? He wants you to be his friend.'**

'_How can I be friends with-'?_

'**So, your "emotions" as you call them stop because someone is related to another Yakuza's member? How sad.**'

'_He is playing us!'_

'**You know what, you are right. I bet Sasuke demanded you to let him in the Akai. He had to get in at all cost, right? So that he would not disappoint his brother and you didn't offer him the position to him. Or maybe he planted the idea in your head…I'll bet he snuck up behind you to listen into the conversation you had with Haku and now knows everything about your alliance with Yamoto…Maybe he even stole your dessert! The scoundrel! We need to kill that son of a bitch! Before he strikes again! Save the chocolate bars!'** Kyuubi told him sarcastically.

Kyuubi's words stung Naruto deeply. He felt guilty for accusing Sasuke of double crossing him but, _'but he still could have told me!'_

Kyuubi snorted in his mind. **'Yeah, that way, he would have to stand here and actually watch you make an ass of yourself like you did just a second ago. Seriously, be thankful that he didn't tell you and you found out by other means.'**

Naruto thought for a minute before pulling out his cell phone.

"H-Hello?" a girl stuttered as she answered her phone. It was Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata. Can you put Neji on?" Naruto tried his best to sound friendly, but it sounded anything but.

"H-hai!"

There was a pause and Naruto could hear Hinata talking in the background with her cousin.

"What the hell Naruto? I went over your house and you weren't there! Where did you go jackass?" Neji asked bitterly.

Naruto bit his lip in feeling his anger rise again. Everything was setting him off. "Not now Crane. I need you to make a call for me."

Neji blinked on the other end. The only time Naruto used Neji's alias or ask him to make a call was when it was official Yakuza business. Something must have happened. _'It's a Kyuubi mission.'_ Neji thought.

"Who?"

"Get in touch with the Akatsuki Yakuza. I want to speak privately face to face with Mangekyou Itachi Uchiha."

Neji nearly dropped the phone. He was able to catch it before it hit the ground, luckily. "What! Are you crazy?! He'll kill you!"

"I just want to talk to him, not fight. Now do as I said and have him meet me at dawn in Tokyo Tower."

"But-"

"DO IT!" Naruto screamed then hung up his cell phone with a slam of the cover.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010

(Itachi POV)

RING! RING!

I was ready to hit something. I hate that damn phone. Hate it with a deep steaming passion! Why the fuck did I not turn that fuck'n thing off?

Sasuke began to stir in my arms because that deadly demonic object from hell was bothering him. I reached over and took it into my hand, trying my hardest not to shift too much, thus waking Sasuke.

I turned the volume as low as I could possibly make it and still answer the call. I didn't dare to not answer the phone. If 'The Leader' thinks that Sasuke is getting in the way of my duties, he'll have me get rid of him. I couldn't bare that.

"What?" I whispered with my voice full of as much venom as possible. Luckily, Sasuke got into a comfortable position and returned to an undisturbed sleep.

He's one heavy sleeper.

"Itachi. We have a problem." Sasori spoke. I was surprised it was Sasori. He only did calls with other Yakuzas.

"We always have a problem Sasori." I complained in my emotionless way. I looked at my clock and it was almost one. I hate late calls.

"I just received word from the Akai." He explained.

'_The Akai? Why would they want to talk top us?'_ "What's their purpose?" I asked.

"I only spoke with their negotiator, Crane. Apparently, Kyuubi himself craves your audience."

So, Kyuubi had a death wish huh? Why else would he ask me to see him?

"Interesting, huh? We were only talking about him today at the meeting." Sasori told me.

"I agree." '_Should I go see him or should Sasori call him back and tell them no?'_ I thought. "Just me?" I asked.

"Yes." Sasori answered. "And only Kyuubi will be there to meet you."

"When?"

"Dawn, Tokyo Tower. This is too suspicious to just turn down Itachi."

"I know." I guess I didn't have much of a choice. Besides, if I hurry, I could return before Sasuke wakes up. "Alright."

"Good luck." He said and then hung up.

10101010101010101010101010

Told you it was short. Okay, new special thanks go out to BlueSharingan101 for commenting a lot and I like the name, X-Skaoi-X because I really liked the review, KiaraNxiar for a reason I forgot but will remember later and feel really stupid about oO, Rokugatsu-Nin for commenting a lot as well, and Chosha Kurenai for kindly offering to help me with suggestions and making me laugh.


	14. Confessions of Konoha High Part II

**Chapter 13: Confessions of Konoha High Part II**

Naruto watched as the dawns first light peered over the horizon. He looked out over the city from the top floor of Tokyo Tower. It was very early and the place was still closed to the public, but any proud Yakuza member could get past the security and open any locked doors.

'_He should be here in any minute.'_ He thought_. 'Oh, what am I doing? What the hell was I thinking when I asked Neji to get Itachi here? What will I say to him?'_ Naruto began to worry.

'**I'm unable to help you with that.'** Kyuubi announced from his usual place in Naruto's mind. **'And as for what you were thinking at the time, it is quite obvious that you were not thinking anything at all. No surprises there.'**

Naruto's worry stopped for a second, long enough for him to say angrily at Kyuubi, "Useless demon." Then his anxiety returned.

'**Maybe he'll kill you.'**

Naruto gulped. Kyuubi was right. Itachi Uchiha had one hell of a reputation for being merciless in his killings. The Akatsuki and the Akai have never been on good terms either. It was most likely that this conversation would end in Naruto's death. Especially when Itachi finds out why Naruto asked for him.

'_Maybe he won't come.'_ Naruto said very hopeful.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Naruto literally almost jumped out of his skin. A person was fast approaching and coming in his direction. Even though Naruto had second thoughts about the meeting, there was no way he could cancel now that the Akatsuki member has arrived. It would be an all out war for both Yakuzas if he did. _'Okay, Naruto, stay calm. We just want to talk. We won't fight.'_

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

They were closing in. There was no turning back. Besides, Naruto was a Yakuza leader. He couldn't let something like this get in the way of his courage. At least, that was what he told himself until Itachi finally arrived. The older Uchiha walked out of the shadows of the building and into the light of the suns slight golden glow.

Naruto gasped.

The silky black hair and the onyx colored eyes…he looked exactly like Sasuke! He was like an older version of Sasuke with long hair. He was a beautiful 21 year old wearing his Akatsuki uniform. Even Itachi's skin tone looked the same as Sasuke's. Naruto had trouble suppressing his blush.

"Well," Itachi spoke, breaking the silence, "This is quite unexpected." Itachi quickly gave Naruto the once over and was not impressed. "To what do I owe the honor, Kyuubi?"

"So," Naruto remarked, trying to keep his voice even and failing miserably. Naruto had to get his mind out of the gutter and focus on the matter at hand. "So, you're Mangekyou Itachi of the Akatsuki." Naruto had to admit, Itachi did intimidate him but Naruto didn't show it.

Itachi couldn't deal with the small talk. He wanted to get back home as soon as possible. "Hurry up and get to the point, Uzumaki." Naruto looked a little surprised. Itachi smirked when he noticed Naruto's composure breaking slightly. "Yes, I know your full name Naruto Uzumaki. Now, as I just said, get to the point. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. It's bad enough that I had to come out here in the first place."

Naruto's fear was washed away instantly. Looking at the man, he could tell why he wanted to leave quickly. It make a jealousy boil in the pits of his stomach and felt it make its way to his breaking heart. "Why? Afraid Sasuke will miss you too much if you are gone too long?" Naruto said almost at a shout.

Itachi blinked and the still blackness of his eyes changed to an inflamed red.

'The Sharingan…' It was Itachi's most famous possession, The Mirror Wheel Eye. The only way it's activated was if Itachi willed it or though a really strong emotion…mainly anger. I bet you can guess which one it is.

"What is your connection to Sasuke?" Itachi demanded quietly but very menacingly. There was a painful promise somewhere in there…and Naruto ignored it the best he could.

"Why? You being his big brother, you think you need to protect him?" Naruto spoke with his temper and voice rising every second. "Just like you were kids right? You'd always put yourself between Sasuke and those that would hurt him." Naruto laughed. "But I can assure you, I am not trying to hurt him. In fact, I think I'd do a better job than you would. I won't abandon him like you did."

Itachi's red glare intensified and stared into Naruto's watery blue ones with unimaginable hate. "What are you talking about?"

"You failed! You left Sasuke when he needed you the most! I'm surprised that he doesn't hate you, let alone how much he seems to love you!"

"Silence!" Itachi shouted.

Naruto continued. "How are you going to do it, huh? Work for the Akatsuki and still protect him? Other Yakuzas aren't as stupid as you think. Sooner or later, someone you've made enemies with will find out about him and they will have him killed! They'll hurt him trying to hurt you and there will be no one to blame but yourself!"

"Shut up!" Itachi's body shook in anger. How dare he talk to Itachi about his brother in that way? Who does he think he is? Does he honestly believe that Itachi doesn't worry about that every second Sasuke is not with him?

"NO!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could and he could feel hot tears form behind his eyes. But he won't cry…not in front of the Uchiha. That's when Naruto realized why he was so hurt.

He wasn't upset that Sasuke was related to his enemy (Well, he was a little bit at first), but it was because it was bad enough that Sasuke had connections into the Akai. Now he has one big connection into the Akatsuki, which is one of the most feared and hated Yakuzas in the world. It will be the Akatsuki connection that would get Sasuke killed. That thought scared Naruto and he had to make sure, Itachi was the right person to handle this. However, Naruto's jealousy got into the way of that. Just remembering what Sasuke said about his brother leaving and his father's sexual abusing to follow made Naruto sick. _'How can I trust him with Sasuke now if he couldn't even save him from __**that**__?'_

Itachi tried to calm himself down. There would be great strife if he were to strike the Akai leader alone in a place like this. He would need to be patient. He took a quick calming breath and said: "You know nothing about me nor Sasuke."

Naruto shook his head. "You think you're the only person in the world who cares about Sasuke? Are you that selfish?" Naruto felt his anger returning very slowly. "You're very wrong about that. I care about him too. Maybe even more than you because I wouldn't put my own well-being ahead of his."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi could feel that the real reason Naruto invited him here was coming.

Naruto felt the tears begin to make their way down his face. He looked up only to glare at the man. He gritted his teeth and shouted so everyone could hear. "I LOVE HIM! HE'S MY CHIDORI AND I DON'T WANT HIM TO GET HURT! ESPECIALLY NOT BY THE PERSON HE LOVES MOST, YOU!"

Itachi was at a state of shock. He didn't know how to answer to Naruto's outburst. _'But…I love him…'_ This blonde was threatening everything he held dear and-

'_**Sasuke is Chidori'**_

Before that realization could sink in, Itachi's cell and Naruto's cell rung out at the same time. What are the odds? Neither one wanted to reach for their phone, but both knew that it must have been business.

"Itachi, un! There is a problem, un!" Deidara screamed into Itachi's ear through the receiver. Of course there was a problem, there was always a problem!!!!

"Naruto! It's Neji! Something bad has happened! Really, really bad!"

"What?!" They both shouted at the same time. They stopped to glare at each other, but looked away as the problem was addressed, their eyes wide as saucers.

"Orochimaru is after Sasuke!" Neji cried.

"Snake Master is gonna take your Otouto-san! Un!"

How the hell does that happen?

Both of the phones were discarded without a second thought and left on the floor.

"Naruto? Did you hear me!"?

"Itachi, un? Where are you?"

It was too late, for both of them were already halfway down the stairs and they were still going fast.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010

(Sasuke POV)

A terrible sick feeling very rudely awaked me. There is a flu going around and I must have caught it. Damn it! I practically puked my liver out! (I would tell you all the gross details of it, but just thinking about it makes me sick again. So if you want to know about my experience with my vomit, imagine it yourself!)

Why? Why did I get sick on the weekend? I could be spending time with Itachi, and if not with Itachi then with Naruto or I could also be job-hunting (I did say I was going to do that). But no, I was going to lay sick in bed only to deal with Gai tomorrow.

I am so unlucky…

I was so relieved when I stopped puking. (Thank the lord! I hate throwing up!)

I decided it was better to lie back down rather than move too much and make my illness worse. But when I returned, Itachi was nowhere to be found.

Was it so wrong of me to want to wake up in his arms? Just once? Am I so selfish that I don't even deserve that? That I shouldn't ask such a ridiculous request? Didn't think so!

The again, maybe it was better that he was gone. My stomach could have awoken us both up and then he'd have to see me hugging the toilet.

After looking at Itachi's bed, I made up my mind to move into my room. if I was going to get sick again, I'd rather it be in my room and not on Itachi's nice floor and sheets. Just thinking about it made me embarrassed.

I moved back into my room and laid down. As I was trying to go to sleep, I heard a loud crash from the living room area.

CRASH!

It sounded like someone knocked over a lamp and broke it or something to that effect. _'Maybe Itachi is still here. If he is, I'm going to give him hell.'_ I got up grudgingly to check to see what broke and whatnot.

Well! What do you know! It was the lamp that broke. Sadly, it wasn't Itachi either. Terribly, it was these five other people I didn't even know. They were all teenagers, all little older than me but not by much.

One turned and looked at me enter the living room. Soon, they all stopped and stared at me.

"Who are you-"

BOOM!

Something hit my head hard and fast. I was passed out before I could even hit the floor.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010

Haha! Another short chapter! Well, I posted it at a good time! So happy!! The next chapter would have been longer, but I took up half the space drawing a picture of Itachi's apartment and what it looks like. Any suggestions from anyone? Well, sorry. I don't need them for this one, however, once I start the sequel, I am open to all ideas since I barley have the beginning planned out.


	15. The Trade

Okay, just to keep you informed, I have finally planned out all the rest of the chapters! This chapter is called, The Trade. Soon to be coming out the last three chapters, (a lot quicker since summer is here) will be The Ancient Power…of 15 years ago, The Oto Yakuza, and Confessions of Konoha High Part III. And just because I love you all, I will add one extra chapter that will be a preview for the sequel: Confessions of a Yakuza.

1010101010101010101010101010

Chapter 14: The Trade 

Itachi didn't stop to catch his breath, which he lost five blocks ago. Itachi's lungs burned in agony, begging his to stop and give it relief with the cool early winter air. But that wasn't enough to stop him. Itachi would have run all the way across the sea before he would quit his pursuit.

Itachi wasn't alone either. Naruto was quick on the older Uchiha's heels. Under normal circumstances, Itachi would have made note that Naruto was almost as quick as he was, but the circumstances were anything but normal. The people leaving early for work had to quickly move out of their way; they grunted angrily after them but their curses fell on deaf ears.

Eventually, their negligence and worry caused Naruto to turn to sharply around the corner of the next block. His leg scraped against the hard stone making him stumbling slightly. He was able to catch himself and continue on, ignoring the scratches he received. It hurt his leg terribly to move on it in a fast constant pace, but Naruto found that the thought of losing Sasuke to one of the craziest sadistic criminal mastermind that Japan has ever known was a million times worse than any leg pain.

Itachi ran into the building, not bothering to look around, Naruto still only a few feet behind him. He didn't bother with the elevators; all that mattered was reaching the floor their apartment was on as fast as possible. He went up the stairs. Naruto slowed down only slightly for a second when he noticed the security desk.

No one was there. Anko was not at her post. She was gone…

Naruto got a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Anko missing was not a very good sign. It could mean that she was slacking, or Orochimaru had already been here. _'God no…Sasuke, please be okay.'_ Naruto also hated the fact that had to depend on Itachi the whole rest of the way. He had no clue on what floor the Uchihas lived.

Itachi flew out the door onto the landing right outside his apartment. He didn't bother with the fact that it was locked. He threw his shoulder and all his weight into the door, not stopping for an instant. The door swung open, breaking the lock instantly.

"Sasuke!" he yelled the instant he was in.

Sasuke stood in the kitchen, drinking a soda in a mug with ice.

The shock of the whole entry caused Sasuke to drop his cup. It fell to the floor, shattering into a hundred different shards. The contents in the glass sprayed all over the floor, creating not only one big puddle, but also a few small ones all over the floor. Naruto saw what had happened and froze when he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke looked between Itachi and Naruto in utter confusion. His mouth dropped open and eyes widened at the sight of Itachi and Naruto together. Well, not only that, but also from the image of the two men. Itachi's hair was slightly disheveled from running so quickly and he was unnaturally pale (more than usual). Naruto looked just as bad as he did, if not worse. His hair was about as messy as it can possibly get (in other words, there was not much of a difference…) but his leg was hurt. Sasuke could see blood start to outline the cloth along his leg.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was both shocked and relieved that Sasuke was there.

The spill on the floor was completely forgotten as Sasuke stepped forward towards Naruto and Itachi. "Wh-what are you guys doing? Naruto why are you here and…did you just break the door Itachi?"

Itachi got over the shock quickly and cleared his throat. "Sasuke," he said as emotionlessly as possible despite everything that had happened over the past twenty minutes or so. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke looked around, waiting to see the cameras for this new reality show. He found none. He gazed back at them and said, "Yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

Itachi said nothing. Instead, he gave his apartment a quick look around also to make sure no one was hiding behind a curtain. He didn't sense anyone else in the place besides himself, Naruto, and Sasuke. But he stopped when he saw an empty table by the couch.

'_What happened to the lamp…?'_

"You're here awful early Naruto." Sasuke said, focusing his attention on the blonde. "Why aren't you with Neji? He stayed with you last night, didn't he?"

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to get his heart back to a normal rate. 'For a minute…I thought my heart had stopped.' Naruto chuckled between his breaths, still very tired from all that running. "I was worried about you Sasuke-teme!" he teased.

Sasuke's gaze changed to a hateful glare at Naruto. He really looked angry. "You're worrying over nothing and you call me the bastard?" his voice was bitter and edgy. Naruto stiffened. Sasuke didn't call him a dope…he didn't even get the joke! It was like he forgot the whole thing. But it was just yesterday that he-

'**That's not your Sasuke.'** Kyuubi growled.

A mix of anger and despair took over Naruto. He had to grit his teeth in anguish. How could he let this happen? He was so busy arguing with Itachi that he didn't even think to take in the words himself. How stupid could he get?!

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto demanded, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Sasuke blinked then laughed. "What are you talking about? I am Sasuke! You need to get your eyes checked Naruto."

"You are not Sasuke." Itachi replied. Sasuke and Naruto focused on him, Naruto seemed sad and Sasuke seemed surprised. Itachi's eyes were red from his Sharingan and he used them to beat down on Sasuke. "And by the way, your boss owes me for the lamp and glass you guys broke. He'll pay for them both in his weight of blood."

Sasuke went from surprised to mischievous after Itachi spoke. Naruto and Itachi both found that face on Sasuke very creepy. It made Itachi want to hurt this man who dares pretend to be Sasuke.

"Impressive. I should have known that two of the most powerful Yakuza members in the world would be able to catch on so quickly. However, your feelings for your brother have made you a little clumsy Itachi." The fake Sasuke spoke in an ugly, hoarse voice that clearly did not belong to Sasuke. The fake Sasuke licked his lips carefully and deliberately. "If not, you would have realized that I am already here."

Sasuke vanished before their eyes and was replaced by a tall man with very straight black hair and purple eye shadow covering his eyes. The sight made Naruto jump and Itachi clenched his fist.

"Orochimaru." He said through clenched teeth. Naruto had never met Orochimaru before, but he heard many of stories from other Yakuzas that he could tell that this was Orochimaru and Itachi had only confirmed it.

Orochimaru smiled playfully at Itachi. "Well, long time no see Itachi." And he turned to face Naruto. "And Kyuubi too huh? This truly is an honor to be here. Who knew that one boy could force probably the two most powerful men in the world?"

"Where's Sasuke you bastard?!" Naruto screamed. In his head, Naruto could already see all the terrible things that they were probably doing to him. It wasn't looking good. _'No! That's Murphy's Law! I mustn't think things like that.' _

Itachi could see the amusement in Orochimaru's eyes as he stood there. He wanted to throw himself at the man, but Itachi wasn't stupid. It was obvious to him that this was not the true Orochimaru. Orochimaru always kept his distance, never putting himself in the danger, and making others do his dirty work. The sad thing was, others were willing to do it. The only time Orochimaru ever did anything in person was when he wanted to kill someone or if a person is of no threat. He will never fight if he has the smallest inkling that he may lose. Orochimaru hates losing more than anything else in this world.

"And why would I tell you?" Orochimaru laughed at Naruto. Naruto dug his nails into his palm until he felt the blood drip down his hand. Orochimaru was going down.

"Tell me where he is or I'm going to-"

"What do you want for Sasuke, Orochimaru?" Itachi asked cutting Naruto off.

Orochimaru knew Itachi was going to make an offer. That is the only reason he bothered to stay behind even after he had the younger Uchiha. "Depends. How much are you willing to give me?" Orochimaru answered after pretending to think for a minute.

Itachi was silent for a minute as well. The real question should have been, 'What wouldn't you give to save your brother?' That was a much easier question. Itachi would give anything to protect Sasuke. He loved Sasuke! Itachi could tell what Orochimaru wanted just by looking into those golden, lust filled eyes.

"You can have-" Naruto shot Itachi a look saying, _'Are you really going to give in to him?'_ There had to be another way.

"Me." He finished.

Naruto looked at Itachi in complete horror. "What!?" True, Naruto wanted to save Sasuke, but think of the hell Orochimaru could cause if he had Itachi to his every wake and call. Naruto would have…okay; Naruto would have done the same thing in Itachi's place.

Orochimaru extended one of his claw-like hands at Itachi. Itachi reluctantly grabbed it with his hand.

"Deal." Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru's hand fell through Itachi's fingers in the form of dark brown goop. The rest of the body followed suit and landed on the floor with a great SPLAT!

'**Ewww.'** Naruto heard Kyuubi say. Naruto nearly gagged at the sight of the goo on the floor. It looked like shit. Literally.

"What is it?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Mud." Itachi answered without looking at the blonde. "He used a replacement with mud." Both Itachi and Naruto could do replacement too, but Naruto had never heard of anyone doing replacement with mud. He could only use logs and sticks.

Itachi knew what was coming. He reluctantly stepped forward into the mud puddle and waited. Naruto could only watch as the mud grabbed onto Itachi's boots and in one quick movement, he was pulled into the nothingness pit of Orochimaru's mud.

Naruto rushed forward to help Itachi back up, but he was already long gone. The mud ran still and Naruto was all alone. Looking around, Naruto took a deep breath and tried his best to remain calm. So, both brothers were in the hands of Orochimaru…how could it get worse?

The mud started moving again and began to rise into a human shape. Naruto jumped back and prepared to fight off Orochimaru. The mud stopped and evaporated into thin air. All the nasty substance was completely gone, leaving behind…

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke was lying on the floor. Naruto bent down next to Sasuke and shook him frantically in desperation. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Please be okay!" Sasuke didn't awaken, but shifted uncomfortably. That was enough to relieve Naruto into a smile.

'**You better move him. If Orochimaru knows where this place is, he can always come back after Sasuke.' **

Naruto nodded trying to pick Sasuke up. Naruto thought it was going to be hard, but Sasuke was exceptionally light_. 'God. What does he eat? Or does he eat at all?'_

'**Where are we taking him?' **

Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the apartment and closed the broken door behind them. _'__**I'm**__ taking him to my house.' _

101010101010101010101010101010

Sasuke awoke a few hours later taking in his surroundings. He was in a small room lying on a twin-sized bed. The walls, which were once bear, were covered with posters of various bands and advertisements for movies. The floor had a rich white carpet covering it but had a few spots on it. There was one TV on a stand that was directly across from the bed. And one window let sunlight fall on Sasuke's face through the half-open blinds. It was a simple teenager's room.

Sasuke sat up when he saw the door open. He was greeted by the sight of a boy with very bright golden hair that put the sun, which was throwing its rays at him, to shame. "Naruto? What-Where am I dope?"

Naruto wanted to smile, but looking at Sasuke only reminded him of Itachi. It was sad. When Itachi was around, Naruto remembered Sasuke, but when Sasuke was around, he remembered Itachi. Will their relationship ever be the same?

"You are at my house. This is my room." Naruto answered, keeping his eyes away from Sasuke without a grin to cross his face. Sasuke sensed something was wrong. He got up and walked over to Naruto. "What's up?"

Naruto didn't look back at him when he said, "Why didn't you say anything about being Itachi's brother?"

Sasuke didn't hide his shock. But he recovered quickly and shrugged. "I didn't want you to know. Cause I had a good feeling that you'd act like this."

"Like what? Like someone who was lied to and is now pissed? Then yes, you are right. I am acting like that."

Sasuke took a deep breath. It would do no good to get angry with Naruto. "Why do you care so much? You think because my brother is your enemy that I'm your enemy too?"

"No…but you could have told me. I want to know." Naruto said, calming with every word.

"Why? We barley know each other. You can't just expect me to spill my heart out to someone I've only known for a week."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with sad eyes. Sasuke felt guilty for what he was putting Naruto through. "But I thought…" Naruto went silent. Not bothering to finish his statement.

Sasuke looked hard at the blonde and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you and my brother getting into a feud over something so stupid as being in different gangs." Sasuke tried to explain to Naruto. "Anyway, its not like-" Sasuke stopped when he remembered what happened before he was in Naruto's room. He was attacked by a group of men who broke into the apartment. They knocked him out and he thought they captured him. _'Did Naruto save me?'_

"Wait! What happened? How did I get here? Did you save me?" he asked quickly. Naruto shook his head heavily as though it were made of lead. "I didn't but," Sasuke felt a pit form in his stomach. He could feel what was about to come, and he didn't like it. "Your brother-"

"Where is he? What happened to him?" Sasuke asked so quickly in a panic that he almost shouted.

Naruto's chest hurt him deeply. Sasuke's love for his brother was amazing. It was a love that Naruto craved for but knew that he could never have. _'Damn that dumb ass god of love!'_ Naruto inwardly cursed. _'He plays a joke by hitting me with his arrow right when I am alone with Sasuke. But then, he in turn hits Sasuke as he is with his brother. All I am left with is this terrible pain! Let him rot in hell forever, that fucker who calls himself the creator of love. Let him burn for all eternity as I spend an eternity in anguish.'_

Naruto's silence was enough for Sasuke to get what had happened. _'They weren't after me. They wanted Aniki! And we all fell for their trap!'_

"Naruto," the raven called to gain the other's attention. "Help me get my brother back." Sasuke couldn't save Itachi alone. He needed help and Naruto was his best bet."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as though he swallowed a lemon. "Save him!" Naruto laughed bitterly. "He's one of my greatest enemies Sasuke! I can't save him!"

"Please!" Sasuke begged. "I can't help him alone. But I'll do it with or without your help. With your help, I am more likely to succeed. Without, I am likely to get captured again and probably be killed."

Naruto winced at the sound of Sasuke dieing. He would not let that happen. Naruto would force Sasuke to stay here at his house forever before Naruto would let him walk into his own demise. "I don't know…"

"What can I do for you Naruto?" Sasuke demanded. "Please, you have to save my brother! I'd do anything."

Naruto was about to reply when a deep voice very familiar to him once more spoke up. **'With Itachi gone, you can have Sasuke all to yourself.'**

Naruto didn't want to think about considering that. _'But, Sasuke would be sad then. I must help-I must help him!'_

'Why when you cold just take him right now?' 

Naruto was about to ask, "How much are you willing to do to get me to help you?" but stopped. He regretted thinking those words. Those were all hormones talking there. Sure, he has had a few wet dreams about Sasuke in a situation like this, but this was very different. This was not romantic. Besides, those words were almost the same thing that Orochimaru asked Itachi when he traded himself for Sasuke. It was just wrong to use them against Sasuke.

Sasuke's face turned to stone as he said very firmly, "What? Do you want to have sex with me?" There was little emotion in his voice, but it made Naruto perk his ears up (in a way). Naruto's jaw dropped. _'Did he just say what I thought he said?'_

"Help me get my brother back and I will let you do anything you want to me for as long as you please." Sasuke continued. _'If this is the only way I can save my brother, then so be it.'_

Now this was a Naruto wet dream moment!!!!!

'See?' Kyuubi said with a smile in his voice.

Usually, Naruto would have just come out and said no. It was just immoral, wrong, and went against everything that Naruto believed in. But let's just face the fact that he wanted Sasuke. He wanted him since the first day he saw him. And the fact that Sasuke was willing to go through with it only made him more aroused. That made all Naruto's morals to fly out the window. He moved closer to Sasuke, gazing at him and the bed that lay behind them.

'**Go on. Take his offer.'** Kyuubi urged.

Naruto was so close to Sasuke, he could feel Sasuke's warm breath brush his golden locks and roll down his neck. Naruto felt himself become very, very hard. _'Oh god…'_

Kyuubi's voice became very shrill, impatient, and demanding. **'Do it now before he changes his mind!'**

Time began to freeze for Naruto. He didn't know what to do. He was torn between three decisions. He could say no to Sasuke's offer and not help him. He could say yes to Sasuke's offer and help him. Or he could say no to Sasuke's offer and help him anyway. Two other voices spoke inside Naruto's mind, one saying, _'He's your friend. Just help him because you are a nice person and you know you are.'_ And the other said, '_This can be your only chance to be with Sasuke!'_

((Which do you think he will choose?))

10101010101010101010101010

**The end of another chapter… Oh my. The end is coming so soon! (T-T) I hate when they end!!!! Please answer the question above! Which do you think he'll choose?**


	16. The Ancient Power of 15 Years Ago

**Chapter 15 is finally up!!! Hooray!!! Sorry it took so long. I went on vacation and had no access to a computer… But with each chapter that comes, I only get sadder since the end is near. (Cries) Why must everything that is good end or be discontinued? (This story will not discontinue. Have no fear.) Oh and good news! A publisher read some passages in Chapter 8 and she is going to let me publish a book with some of the passages from it! (Cries again so happy!) Thank you for all the reviews. Another shout out goes to Split Soul. Thank you so much. And to all the others who review and have always reviewed my fanfiction. This story is for you guys, keeping me motivated to post new chapters!!! I love you guys!!!!!! T - T**

**1101010101010101010101010101010**

Chapter 15: The Ancient Power…of 15 Years Ago 

(Naruto POV)

I stood in the shower, letting the warm water wash away my thoughts. It had worked at first, but my mind was in a constant haze of remembering the events that has happened over the last two hours. Itachi and me arguing in Tokyo Tower, Sasuke getting captured, Itachi's sacrifice, Sasuke begging me to save Itachi to the point he agreed to do whatever possible…my choice…

I shook my head, trying to focus only on the wet drops falling all around me. They fell into fast puddles, creating the universal rhythm that meant the bathroom was occupied. It was very soothing. Inwardly, I was glad that Iruka left earlier to meet with the principle Tsunade. Together, they would discuss the time and days of winter break with the Education Board. I could think a lot easier without worrying that Sasuke might run into Iruka.

Sasuke was probably still in the kitchen or at least in the living room waiting for me to get ready. _'Did I make the right choice?'_ I wondered to myself.

**(Flashback)**

I stood there not knowing what to do. What should I do? If I took Sasuke up on his offer, he may hate me later for it. But if I didn't then I'd need a cold shower, Kyuubi would yell at me the whole time, and I may never get to do Sasuke. So what was I suppose to do?

But my choice was made up for me by what Sasuke said next:

"Naruto…" Sasuke said in a melancholy way that surprised me at first. It didn't sound like Sasuke at all. He sounded like a poor desperate and broken guy. "Don't you think for a minute that whatever you want is wrong." He took another step closer to me and stopped just an inch from my face. Sasuke wasn't making it easy to resist him. It was almost as if he wanted me to touch him. "I'm offering. I'll give you what you want and in return you must give me what I want."

I gulped very loudly. The sound made me jump in surprise, but Sasuke was completely unaffected by it. He looked at me through his long sexy black eyelashes, which tickled my check slightly as their tips brushed against my skin.

I did what any guy my age would have done.

I threw aside whatever I had left and kissed him. When my lips pressed themselves against his, he instantly opened his mouth to me, letting me inside. I rolled my tongue with his, enjoying the taste and the moans that I held in the back of my throat. It was Sasuke. Just Sasuke. And it was better than I even imagined.

I was so close! This is what I had been waiting for! I swear, could feel my hands moving across his warm soft flesh, taking in every shiver and sensation. I closed my eyes for a minute, picturing it.

The image made me push Sasuke back and he tripped on the edge of my bed. Together, we fell into my soft blue sheets. Sasuke shook underneath me. The movements made me tremble in delight. Naturally, by this point, I slowly moved my hand up his shirt, pulling the annoying cloth from off his body. However, I only made it halfway up when I heard Sasuke make a sound for the first time. It was somewhere between a moan and a sob.

I pulled away from him to look down at his face. He had turned his head away from me, but I could see that wet tears glistened his eyes as he fought with all his strength to fight them back.

Just seeing the scene broke my heart greater than Sasuke turning me down.

"W-why are you stopping Naruto?" Sasuke asked me, his voice rough and cracked. I didn't answer but I brushed my fingers along his jaw line. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do that to him. He deserves a better friend than me.

"I-I-if you are ready, just d-d-do it." Sasuke stammered, reminding me a lot of Hinata.

I gave Sasuke a stammer…

What is wrong with me? Am I so controlled by my hormones that I cannot tell when my friend is emotionally damaged by it? I don't care if Kyuubi yells at me. I don't care if he calls me every name in the book. Hell, I don't care if I remain a virgin for the rest of my life. I really can't do this anymore. There is nothing sexy about this.

I quickly put a chaste kiss upon his lips and pulled away. He looked curiously at me. He did know what I was doing but didn't voice it out to me. I was thankful for that.

"Sasuke, I'll do all in my power to get you your brother back. No sex." I told him, sitting on the edge of the bed. I heard Sasuke gasp behind me. "But that's not fair to you."

" I don't care. You are a member of my Yakuza and Yakuza members stick together. Not only that, but you are my friend, and friends help each other without the need to pay each other back. Besides," I moved back towards him and kissed him again, but letting my lips linger longer over his. I slowly parted from him and looked into the deep dark pools of his eyes. "This is all I need for now."

"Making out with me?"

I smiled at him. For once, he was the dope. I wonder if he could ever truly know what I mean. I couldn't describe to him why kissing him means so much to me. It just does. But just to feel this close to him and taste him…it was…was all I needed. I don't need to have sex with him. It wasn't what I loved him for. I can't describe to you why I fell in love with him. After all, it was love at first (well second) sight. What else can it be but lust for his body blinding me into false love? That's just not the case with him. Either you understand or you don't.

I rested my head on his shoulder. I was so tired but didn't realize it until then. I was awake all night after all.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered to me softly. "Thank you."

**(End Flashback) **

'**I. Hate. You.'**

I didn't want to deal with Kyuubi right now. I had enough on my mind without him yelling at me. I knew this was coming ever since I decided to not have sex with Sasuke when I had the chance.

'**What. When. Wrong.'**

I let my mouth open as the water fell on my face and flowed down my cheeks. The drops curved round in my movement, spilling into my mouth till the only taste I had was water. It washed Sasuke off my tongue, but I knew that the water would never wash the taste out of my memory. But the question is whether or not I want him out of my memory.

My hand moved onto the dark-blue tiled wall, bracing myself in case I should feel faint. My other hand has at my throat, clutching it with all my might trying to stop the burning feeling within that threatened to overflow from me. It was too much for me to handle right now, and Kyuubi wasn't helping me at all.

"Kyuubi. Please leave me alone right now. Please…I can't…just please." That's it! My heart was beginning to break. Not from my choice, but it was the fact that Sasuke didn't love me the same way, and he probably never will.

The pain continued to increase. My burning throat became so overpowered that I couldn't breathe. Was I dying? If so, let it be quick and as painless as possible. Let all this stop. Let the world stop turning…just for a minute…just long enough for me to stand again.

"Kyuubi, just go and look for Neji, tell him we are coming over later and to inform his uncle." I think it was better to send Kyuubi on a mission and leave me alone. I started thinking of Neji and only Neji. That way, Kyuubi could bring him the message. I would have called him, but I lost my phone somewhere…

Neji was my friend, a member of my group. He made all the calls and did whatever I asked him. He looked out for me and helped me whenever it was needed. I'll need his help now. What else, what else, what else? Must think only of Neji right now. What else, what else? He has white eyes. When I first met him, I thought he was blind. He has a cousin named Hinata. He has an uncle named Hiyashi and another cousin named Hinabi. He lives at 142 Ninki Ave, which is two blocks over from my house. Please hurry up Kyuubi. I'm running out of stuff to think about Neji. I may start thinking about Sasuke again.

_Sasuke. His skin was as soft as I thought it would be…_

No! I must think only about Neji, or else Kyuubi won't be able to give him my message. Neji does have longer hair than me...so does Itachi for that matter. Maybe I should grow my hair out. Sasuke does seem to be attracted to guys with longer hair…

And that has what to do with Neji exactly?

I can't stay on one subject for five minutes? Man, my train of thought is fucked up.

'**No really Sherlock?' **Kyuubi muttered at me.

Damn it. He's back already.

'_Did you give Neji the message?_**' **

Kyuubi let out a low growl and followed it with a heavy sigh. 'Yes. But it took a few tries before the message went through. You kept leaving the topic at hand to your own personal issues.'

'_Shut up! I know!_' I didn't need him to tell me that. I mean it is after all my mind. 'Did Neji understand right?'

'**Yes…and he wanted me to tell you that it'll be at least noon before anyone will permit you to see them.'** Kyuubi explained with a very bitter and shallow voice, still angry with me for earlier. He had no intention of letting the matter drop.

I sighed. I should have known that was coming. Both Kyuubi's attitude and the time issue with Neji. Sasuke would not be happy with it. But there was nothing that can be done. I mean, to save Itachi it would mean a Yakuza war. According to Haku, this Orochimaru guy has been preparing for a Yakuza war for the past few weeks, maybe even months, or years. Now, I have to prepare for it in a matter of hours. My gang was top notch, sure. But they were not ready to take on a Yakuza war. And I couldn't imagine what funds and time it took for another Yakuza to be ready for such. Orochimaru was defiantly not to be taken lightly. He knows his stuff.

'_How can we win this? What was I thinking?! Kyuubi, what should we do?'_

'**You are already doing the only things that can be done.'** Kyuubi reassured despite his frustration with me. **'You are calling for your members and all of our allies together to fight…but there is one other thing you could do.'**

The way Kyuubi left the thought hanging made me realize that whatever he was saying was not a good thing.

'_What is it Kyuubi?'_ Might as well hear it. I'll need all the help I can get for now.

'Well, that Itachi guy is in the Akatsuki Yakuza.'

'_Yeah…?'_ Oh no. I know where this is going!

'**We can use that to get them to help us.' **He answered plainly and non-hesitantly. It was almost like he didn't care either way.

He probably didn't now that I think about it.

'_The Akatsuki! Are you crazy?! They'd fight with us then kill us when they are finished!'_

'Not necessarily. Itachi is in their Yakuza. I'm sure that they'd want to save one of their most powerful members and they may need our help to invade another Yakuza so quickly as well. So they are very likely to work with us in this situation. Besides, Itachi's brother is in your Yakuza. I'm sure that once we save Itachi, he won't let any other Akatsuki member harm us in any way. They are our best bet. Anyway, I highly doubt that the Yamoto would get involved. They are hanging on a thread right now since the fall of the Kaze Yakuza. A Yakuza war won't help them much and may hurt them a lot. So work with what we have and be happy.'

'_I know that! What do you think I am doing? Picking daisies!?'_

'No…you're sulking in the shower, which may I say, has long run out of hot water.'

He was right. I didn't notice before, but the water was freezing. I quickly got out of the shower, but I had already started shaking from the cold. How long was I in there like that? Why didn't I notice? What's happening to me?

'**Do you want me to send anyone else a message?'**

I wrapped myself in the towel on the towel rack, trying to bring some warmth back to my body. _'Yes. Call on Haku. His Yakuza may not help us like you said, but Haku might assist us anyway. You never know.'_

'**And the Akatsuki?'**

I sighed. It wasn't like I could get in touch with them even if I wanted. I never met any members personally. The only option with that was…

Sasuke.

'_I'll talk to Sasuke. He may know how to talk with them.'_

'Fine.'

Now I had to think only about Haku. Damn. This is a lot harder than I thought. It would be easier if I could call them, but the only way to do that was if I used my home phone. One of the first things I learned from Old Grandpa Sarutobi was that you never use your home phone for Yakuza business. You'd be surprised how many people have been tracked and turned up dead from doing that. While Kyuubi deals with Haku, I could deal with my own members. Call them over here right now.

I walked out into my room and dug in my dresser for some clothing. I picked out my favorite outfit. My baggy black jeans that showed more than you'd think possible, red shirt that clung to my chest showing off my muscular body, bright orange jacket to keep me warm (it was almost winter…), and my black and white converses (hell, I love them!).

I walked out and saw Sasuke in the study/dining room. He was reading the titles of Iruka's books. Again, thank god that he was not here today. He didn't notice me enter the room until I stepped on one of the creaky floorboards. He turned around quickly and looked at me.

"So, what's the plan Naruto?" he asked me.

I sighed deeply. No going back to the moment now. Anyway, I made the right choice.

"Sasuke. Is there anyway you can get in touch with the Akatsuki for me?" I asked quickly. I half hoped that he could so that we could have the backup we needed, but I half hoped that he couldn't. He gave me a puzzling look. "What? Why can't you?"

"I wish I could, but the only one who can do that is Neji, and he is busy with other matters. You're the only one who can help us with this."

I hated the fact that I was placing so much pressure on him, but it had to be done. Kyuubi was right, as always.

"I-I don't know…Itachi never gave me anything about-" Sasuke paused thinking. It was like a light bulb went off in his mind. He put his hand on his chin and thought it over once more. "Well, now that I think about it…" He looked back at me. "Do you have a phone book?"

A phone book? What the fuck?!

"Yeah, I think Iruka keeps one in his desk drawer. Why?"

A smirk crossed Sasuke's face. It made me shudder in fear of what Sasuke was plotting and shiver at the same time because it only made him look sexier. _'Damn him again…'_

"But I'm warning you Naruto, this may take a while. It will take probably a few hours, and if not longer. Are you sure we have the time?"

This was the part I wanted to avoid, but knew that I had to tell him. Here goes everything. Really.

"Sasuke, I don't know how you are going to take this…" Sasuke seemed to realize something was wrong. Damn. He was not going to make this easy. "Look, it may take a while before we can infiltrate the Oto Yakuza. It won't be until at least tonight until we can do anything. Most likely tomorrow-"

Sure enough, Sasuke immediately became exasperated. "But Itachi needs me now! We have to get there as soon as we possibly can!" I shook my head, getting ready to explain the situation to him, but he started shouting at me. "We should get ready to go now! Why are we still here? What the fuck are you doing?! What the fuck is any of us doing?!"

I saw that he was getting very upset. Seriously. Then he started slamming his fist into the nearby dining room table, screaming angrily. He was panicking in a very scary and violent way. He looked like he would shatter into a million pieces if I touched him. But I grabbed his wrists and wrapped my arms around him. He fought against me. Tried to pull away, but I held on the hardest I could and he eventually stopped. That was good, he scared me there for a while. Not only because of his little tantrum, but also I saw something, something beginning to stir up in his eyes.

"Shhh…It's going to be okay, Sasuke. I promise you." I buried my face in his hair, getting a full whiff of his scent, which smelled a lot like cedar wood. It was amazing. "You have to take into effect that your brother is Itachi. He's the Akatsuki Death Note Assassin. He won't be harmed so easily." I hoped my words were more assuring to him more than they were to me. But no, I refused to sink so low as to wish that Itachi would get hurt so that I could get Sasuke. Though, that is the reason I hate my own words. Not that I'd say that out loud.

Sasuke calmed down long enough for me to let him go. He seemed embarrassed about his little outburst, so I decided to change the subject. "So…um…why do you need a phone book?"

Sasuke ignored what I said, but he asked, "How long do I have to work on this?"

"Well, I'll call everyone over for an emergency meeting. However, even with everyone here, I still can't meet up with this other Yakuza until high noon at the earliest. It's their code. Not to mention the other Yakuzas I'm trying to get in touch with. So, you have more than enough time."

Sasuke nodded. "Okay. I'll need the phone book and a piece of paper and a pen."

"Paper and pen too? Why?"

"Just get it for me, dope!"

"Fine, teme!" I pretended to storm away, but I had a big grin plastered on my face. '_They are like pet names. I'm the dope and he is the teme_.' That gave me a warm and fuzzy feeling.

I returned and he took the items out of my hands. "Okay, you can go call all your members. This may take a while." He said warning me. I nodded and moved to the phone in the kitchen. I could have used one of our three cordless phones, but I chose to use the one in the kitchen so that I could be near Sasuke…you know! Just in case of an emergency. I quickly made a mental list of everyone I needed to contact.

'_Well, I don't need to call Neji or Hinata. Kyuubi took care of them already. So that leaves Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, TenTen, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, and Lee. Then there are also our older members, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Hayate, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sai, Idate, Ibiki, Raido, Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, maybe even Sakura, Chiyo, and Baki will help. Better not invite the idiots like Aoba or Ebisu…Iruka will kill me so can't call him either… or Tsunade since she has gone missing…She chose a perfect time to play hooky! Right when we need her! Damn…I hope Chiyo and Sakura have enough strength to heal everyone by themselves.'_

'_Well, that is 28 people…but there are still no guarantees that they will all come. Who knows how many Orochimaru has under his command? This will be a lot harder than I thought.' _

While I started calling my first members, I quickly glanced at Sasuke. He had taken a seat at the kitchen table and he was looking through the white pages. _'Who is he looking for there?'_

-Two and a half hours later-

I hung up the phone with a sigh of relief. So far, everyone has agreed to come over in an hour. Good. But will any be willing to fight off another huge Yakuza? I wonder how I was going to convince them.

I looked back at Sasuke again. He had very little written down on the piece of paper I gave him. It seemed discouraging to me, but he looked very happy with himself. "Well, I'm done." I told him. He didn't look up but he gave me a quick "Hmm."

"You almost done?"

"No." he answered. "I have finished this part. The second part shouldn't take any time at all. I'll use my cell."

I felt myself smile. _'So that was what he did. Smart, but not full proof. Whoever he was looking for may not have been listed.'_

Sasuke still pulled out his cell phone and started typing in the numbers on the paper. I counted six phone numbers in all. He still had to call each one once at a time until he found the right one. I hope that this will work, for Sasuke's sake. I could hear the phone ring and a man picked up. My body went cold. I was once more half hoping that this was the right number, and half hoping it wasn't.

"Hi, are you a member of the Akatsuki Yakuza?" he asked right out. I jumped out of my seat just by the way he asked. 'Did he just-How could he-Is he trying to get us killed?!'

The man on the other end didn't seem fazed. "The what?"

"The Akatsuki Yakuza." Sasuke stated casually like he wasn't looking for the most dangerous gang (well, not really a gang. A Yakuza. Not the same things) in Japan!

"Never heard of it kid. I don't tend to mess around with Yakuzas." The man said as firmly as possible, but I could hear his fear. Sasuke sighed. "Thanks anyway." He hung up and started on the next number. "What are you doing?!" I said in a loud whisper as the phone on the other end began to ring. Sasuke said nothing and a woman answered this time.

"Hello?"

"Yes, um, is the man of the house available?"

I heard her yawn and hand to phone over to an equally tired man. "Hello?" The man asked angrily.

"Are you a member of the Akatsuki Yakuza?" Sasuke asked just as calmly as he did with the last guy. The man didn't answer he just immediately hung up. Sasuke looked at the next number and said to me, "Nope. Not him either."

The next one wasn't promising either. It was another woman who answered and she told us that the man was out. She asked to take a message so Sasuke… "Yes, could you tell him that he has won the free yearly subscription from our porno survey that he took last week? We were wondering if he wanted the Playboy Edition or the Street Girls Edition shipped to his house." The woman on the other end was speechless. Before she could enquire further, Sasuke said, "We'll just call back later." Then he hung up. Actually, I laughed at that one. He sounded like a prank caller. He laughed as he dialed the next one.

"Yes?" It was a man.

"Are you a member of the Akatsuki Yakuza?"

1010101010101010110101010101

(Normal POV)

Sasori and Deidara sat on the couch in their apartment, waiting to receive a call from either their leader of Itachi. Itachi should have met Kyuubi hours ago and he still hadn't made any contact with the rest of the Yakuza. Sasori watched the art channel with Deidara indignantly. He didn't like art that much, but Deidara loved it_. 'A dumb blonde like him, it is amazing that he knows anything about art besides the colors.'_ Sasori thought to himself. Deidara played with the cell in his hands, waiting for Itachi to call. Deidara had warned him after they learned that Orochimaru had targeted his younger brother, but that also was hours ago. He wondered if Itachi would ever call back. Itachi rarely called them on his own. That was why they always seemed to call him. But Itachi was a member of their group. He was like family. They just wanted to check and see if he was alright.

Sasori yawned. He didn't get enough sleep last night. Not since he received the call from the Akai negotiator. That was Sasori's main job. He was the negotiator. He was in charge of all contacts with other Yakuzas and sending messages to other members from 'The Leader'. Sasori felt himself begin to nod off asleep, but was awoken instantly when the phone rang. It wasn't the cell though; it was the hard line. Deidara was just as surprised as he was. No one called the hard line. They never gave it out and had blocks set up to keep out solicitors. The only reason they had a hard line at all was because around here, it was the law. All residents have to have their own hard line just like all drivers have to have insurance.

Sasori beat Deidara to the phone and Deidara pouted. He was such a child sometimes, but Sasori liked his partner a lot. He just wouldn't admit it. "Yes." He answered cautiously.

"Are you a member of the Akatsuki Yakuza?" the person on the other end asked without any cares or worries. Sasori nearly fell off his seat. _'What?! He sounds just like a kid!'_

"You dare to call us and demand whether or not we are in a Yakuza? Do you know who you are messing with kid?" Sasori wasn't going to do anything to him, but he figured he could get the kid scared. He was very unsuccessful.

"Finally! You're the fourth person I called. I was getting worried I'd never get one of you to answer." The boy did sound relieved.

"Who are you and what do you want with the Akatsuki?" Sasori demanded. Deidara looked away from the TV and watched Sasori in horror.

"Who am I? Who are you? I'm looking for Deidara."

"Deidara!?" Sasori shot him an evil glare. Deidara was puzzled, so he put the phone on speaker.

"Yes. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha's little broth-"

"Sasuke-kun! Un!" Deidara shouted cutting the younger Uchiha off. Even Naruto could feel the force of his scream. "Wow." Naruto replied.

"Willyoushutup!" Sasori shouted back at the dumb blonde all at once. "Kami! My fuck'n ears feel like they'll fall off!"

Deidara smiled apologetically. "So, Sasuke-kun, you're okay, un? Orochimaru didn't get you, un? That's good, un. Where is Itachi, un?"

"You see, that's why I'm calling. Who is that guy, by the way?"

"Oh, un. That is just Sasori-Danna, un." Sasori stopped Deidara before he could get really into a story about them working together in the Akatsuki.

"Why are you calling us and how in the seven hells did you get this phone number?"

Sasuke laughed slightly. "Well, I remembered Deidara and I don't think that it was a very common name, so I looked you guys up in the phone book." Sasori mouthed 'We are listed in the phone book?!' to Deidara, but Sasuke continued, "And I called because Itachi is in a little nit of trouble and I need your help."

Sasori and Deidara listened to the story as Sasuke told them it. "-So, now we have to work with the Akai and try to get Itachi back!"

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other. Sure, they could easily convince 'The Leader' to go and help Itachi, but to go as far as working with the Akai Yakuza?! That may be a problem. Still… "Leave it to us Sasuke-kun! Un! We'll meet with you at dawn tomorrow and we'll save Itachi! Un!" Deidara promised. Sasori shot Deidara another glare but Sasuke already answered. "Thanks! Thank you so much! I'll tell the others! In case you need to talk to me, my number is 478-290-6297. ((A.N: They are random numbers. Please don't call them! I don't want some angry random family coming after me!)) What do you want me to call you by?"

Sasori sighed. He couldn't take it back now. Stupid Deidara. "Our cell. It is 459-369-5544. Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it."

Sasori hung up.

"Awww! Un! We didn't even say goodbye, un!" Deidara pouted.

"Shut up! We have to somehow get this past 'The Leader'." Sasori didn't see how it was possible. 'The Leader' always knew everything.

"Um…un…I have an idea, un."

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Naruto stood amongst his members. Everyone had arrived and they waited anxiously to hear what event caused them to gather like this. Unlike the Akatsuki Yakuza, the Akai has never had an emergency meeting. They knew that this could not be good, but they all were willing to serve their group if needed.

Naruto cleared his throat and everyone went silent. Gaara and his two siblings sat on the couch next to Lee, TenTen, and Gai. The adults stood around, leaning on the walls of the living room facing Naruto. Sasuke sat in the one armchair and he had both Shikamaru and Shino standing behind him, Ino sat on one arm of the chair and Sakura on the other. Everyone else was sitting on the floor, looking up at Naruto who loomed over him or her.

"Okay people. The time has finally come. And I decided that this mission is way too important for any of you to turn down. You have to do it, unless you are not a real member (which pretty much only counts for Chiyo, Sakura, and Baki). Now, the new Yakuza, the Oto Yakuza, plans to destroy us all once they get into power. I say, we have to stop them before they get to that point." A few people whispered to each other, but most of the adults listened intently.

"The Oto has already made an assault against the Akatsuki Yakuza. They have succeeded in capturing one of its members. He is none other than Mangekyou Itachi." Everyone besides Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke gasped. "So, if they can overtake him, they can overtake our whole Yakuza in only a few short weeks. We have to stop them. The Akatsuki themselves have agreed to ally with us against this battle."

"Wait! The Akatsuki! But that'll mean a Yakuza war!" Jiraiya countered. Worry hung over their faces. Yakuza wars were even worse than gang wars. They always ended in terrible bloodshed. Very few have ever survived. It was considered suicide.

"Yes. We are going to war…"

Naruto let the others yell out in protests. "Let the Akatsuki deal with it themselves!" some yelled. Others looked to be on the verge of crying.

"SILENCE!" A loud voice boomed. Every eye turned to the front door. An old man was standing there wearing a red shirt and a white sweater over it. The teenage members watched him in confusion, but the older members stared at him with wide eyes.

"Lord Sarutobi!" they screamed. 

It was. It was Sarutobi. The Leader of the Akai Yakuza before Naruto.

"What's all this worry about a Yakuza war?" He asked. No one spoke. Naruto moved away and let Sarutobi take the floor. Sasuke eyed him wearily. He looked very old and washed up.

"Why. The last time I've ever heard of a Yakuza war was when I was 10." Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Who knows how long ago that was?!' "Yes, I wasn't in a Yakuza at the time. But, my uncles were. They fought in the battle. Sure, it was a terrible fight, but if it did not take place, the Akai wouldn't even exist. My uncles rebuild their old Yakuza (for they were the ones who won the battle) and they created the Akai. Soon, I was named the leader when I was about…" He looked around and his eyes stopped on Sasuke. He pointed at him and continued, "When I was about your age." The old man reached into his pocket a drew out a pipe. He placed it in his mouth and light the tobacco inside. He let out his breath in a deep ventilation of smoke. "This can make the Yakuzas of the future. The Akai may even become stronger and more powerful than ever before. Maybe enough to finally take down the Akatsuki."

"You can't take down the Akatsuki!" Sasuke shouted. All their eyes turned to him. Naruto gave him an astonished look. _'I hope he doesn't say anything else.'_ Naruto prayed.

"What's you name boy?" Old Sarutobi asked.

"He's Sasuke Uchiha. He's Itachi's brother…" Gaara answered for him. Sakura and Ino looked down at Sasuke with fear. Gaara continued, "But he is also 'Chidori', the future Death Note Assassin of the Akai."

Sarutobi stared at Sasuke and smoked on his pipe deep in thought. Everyone didn't move, waiting to see what he'd do next. _'The Uchiha Brothers huh? Interesting…that is what he must be planning. A genius as ever. That's why I originally wanted him to be the leader of the Akai…'_

"So, you are going to work with us, huh?" Sasuke gulped, but he nodded. Sarutobi smiled. It wasn't as dumb or goofy as Naruto's, but it also gave him a warm feeling. "Then I suggest that You, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and TenTen better get ready to go meet Neji. He's expecting you very soon."

"As for the rest of you," Sarutobi spoke very clearly like his authority over them. "You are to do as Naruto commanded and get your butts together. At Midnight tonight, we attack the Oto Yakuza."

1010101010101010101010101010101010

Sasuke looked back at Naruto as they arrived at Neji's house with Sakura, Shikamaru, and TenTen. "So, what has the Hyuuga been doing this whole time?" the raven asked. Naruto smirked. "Oh, you're about to see the oldest Yakuza in the world. They are about to help us with their ancient power…of 15 years ago." Naruto laughed at his own joke. Sasuke looked confused at his now partner.

"The what?!"

"They are the only Yakuza in the world that still keeps to the code of family members only." Naruto continued.

"And that would be…?"

Naruto smiled wickedly. This is the part he was waiting for. This is where it would get fun. "The Hyuuga Yakuza!" ((A.N: Hey! It rhymes! Not intentional. Really. I just noticed that it rhymes right now as I'm typing it.))

**101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**End**

**Only 2 chapters left! OMG!!! Now that I finished typing it, I'm really **_**really**_** going to cry! TT – TT The next chapter will be the longest since they will have to infiltrate the Oto Yakuza. After I type the last chapter, there will be a preview to follow of the sequel **_**Confessions of a Yakuza**_**. Thanks again for your support! A special thanks goes out again to, Ninja-Girl-Josey and akuma1225 because they said that my story was the best. T-T Thank you. And to k-chan for that long and complicated review. I love reading the long reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. XD And if I missed you, please let me know. I want to give special thanks to all my loyal readers before I finish this story and go on to the next one. **


	17. Author's Note II: Please Read!

**OMG! I'm sososososososososososososososo sorry that it is taking so long to post. I've been busy lately. But I'm about halfway done with the chapter and since two weeks ago, I had only like a paragraph. So it should be done over the course of the next few weeks. I can't really promise a date since school started up again though. But I have not forgotten about this fanfiction. I will continue it and it will never be discontinued.**

**I was kinda disappointed by the number of reviews I got. I thought I'd get a few more than I did. Please review damn it! Reviews motivate me! I need more motivation! **

**Well, here is a little preview of the next chapter since it is taking so long. Sorry again!**

Itachi took in his surroundings. It was obvious where he was. Only a complete moron wouldn't know and Itachi was anything but stupid. He was still in Tokyo, but it was in the last place you'd think the base for a Yakuza would be. The Akatsuki's was at an abandoned hospital and the Akai's was at their High School. But the Oto Yakuza's was right out in the open. A place everyone has heard of from all the far reaches of the world. It surprised Itachi that Orochimaru would choose a place like this. But then again, it did say a lot about his character.

It was Tokyo Disney. Disney World.

Itachi was chained at the very top of the Crystal Skull Temple all the way in the back of the DisneySea Port. So, if any of his fellow Akatsuki members or if he were to escape, it'd go right through the entire Oto Yakuza to do so. Itachi couldn't do it alone. And with the whole gang helping out, chances of evading the Oto were still a low 8 percent. Hell, he'd have a better chance if he were in a boat out in the middle of Port Discovery.

Itachi looked out and he could see the entire Water Park from where he was standing. It would have been a nice view if it weren't for the circumstances. Itachi still had to laugh to himself that Orochimaru's base was at an amusement park. It was childish, but at the same time ingenious. This entire place to just his Yakuza alone. No one would think to look for him here. And should anyone try, it would not go unnoticed. The place was a maze full of twists and turns, never ending streets of stores, rides, and games. Even if Itachi was out in the open, it could take a while before anyone could help him.

"Do you like it Itachi? I was so glad to be able to get it. Not even the Akatsuki has such a grand place for their headquarters, huh? Don't you agree?"

Itachi didn't even look behind him as Orochimaru walk beside him. Orochimaru was still a little taller than the Uchiha, so he had to lean down slightly to whisper things in his ear. "Still don't want to take my offer, Uchiha-kun?" Itachi could feel the snake's tongue flick slightly against his ear with every syllable he spoke. It made Itachi want to reach in and rip that disgusting thing out of his mouth then burn it till nothing remains but ashes.

"Keep. Your. Distance. Orochimaru." Itachi said in a low voice followed by a painful promise. Itachi didn't look at Orochimaru, but he could tell that he was smirking at him.

"You don't need to worry, Itachi-Kun. I'm not going to try anything with you. The last time I did, I was sent through hell and back. I learn from my mistakes." Orochimaru made a circle around him and stood right in front of Itachi's view. Itachi shook with fury at the picture of Orochimaru's pale face staring right at his.

"Then why am I here? This isn't learning from your mistakes Orochimaru. This is the same mistake you made over and over again."

"Not this time. It is different." Orochimaru replied without hesitation. Orochimaru's mouth was curved into a sinister grin. He swelled with pride at the helpless Uchiha before him.

"Oh? And how is that?" Itachi barked. He looked between his position and Orochimaru's then calculated if he could lash out at him and not be injured in the process. He inwardly cursed when he saw that it was not possible. Orochimaru was now being weary and staying safely out of the Uchiha's distance.

"You're not the one I want." Itachi gave a sarcastic look. He raised his arms and shook his chains, showing the snake master that they were indeed still there. _'If I'm not the one you want, then why is this still here? Better yet, why am I still here?'_

Orochimaru couldn't read Itachi's mind, but with the sudden violent shaking of the chains, it wasn't hard too tell what he was thinking. "The only reason I took you Itachi was because I want revenge on the Akatsuki. Nothing more. I no longer want you…in those ways." Itachi watched him with an almost dull face, completely unconvinced.

"No, I'm serious. Truly, this was the only chance I thought I could get my hands on you, so I took it." Orochimaru gave a cold laugh that caused Itachi to shudder in a mix of disgust and anguish. Orochimaru licked his lips with his overly long tongue and all it caused was Itachi to shudder more. "I've found someone much more beautiful and more…how do you say…innocent, than you are now, and even were back then. Yes, he is amazing. I plan to take him for myself once I've finished with you."

"Oh? Who is he? Another one of your pathetic pets?"

"No, but I wish he was. From what I've heard, he's _**your **_pathetic pet Itachi." Orochimaru corrected with no remorse.

Itachi blinked in sudden horror. "Na-nani?!"

Orochimaru chuckled once more. "Your little brother is extraordinary! I can't wait to feel that body of his."

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Itachi screamed. Panic had finally begun to take over him. Itachi knew his efforts were all in vein and fell upon deaf ears. If Orochimaru wanted something, he'd do all in his power to obtain it.

"Why? Jealous?" Orochimaru teased, but it was enough to get Itachi riled up. Itachi threw himself against his chains and was stopped short a few feet away from the man.

"I knew this would happen Itachi. Your brother got in the way. I'm disappointed in you."

Itachi stopped his advances on Orochimaru and turned quickly around. Behind him about twenty feet was a man hidden beneath a cloak. Itachi's breathing stopped and he looked upon the man in shock. " 'L-Leader-sama!'"


End file.
